SS5
by XenonOmega
Summary: Ben has to go undercover. Rogue and by himself, unknown to the CIA and any of his friends. Ben learns more about his family and becomes a much better spy. Please rate, review, and share! Rated k
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story about Spy School, a book by Stuart Gibbs. One of my favorite authors and one of my favorite book series. This takes place after Spy Ski School, so it's SS5. Enjoy! And yes, I don't own any of these characters except for the ones I create.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

I stared up at the walls of my house, bored out of my mind. After Operation Snow Bunny, I was looking forward to going back to spy school, and chilling with my friends after a dangerous and fraught out mission in the Rockies. I planned on sleeping in a little late, enjoying hot chocolate and just hanging out. But, the thing I wanted to do most of all...? Talk to Erica, about the, ahem, about the kiss...

Instead, the school decides to grant us, initiates, two-weeks off from school because of meetings and CIA briefings. Back at my old middle school, this would be a cause for celebration. Now, it just gets plain old boring, just walking around and reading books, and whatever else. Sigh...To make things worse, I had nothing to do and Mike was unseen for the past two days.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Mike. I picked it up, and immediately started talking.

" Mike! Where have you been for the past two days! I've been bored out of mi-." I was cut off by Mike talking.

" Hush Ben! I have something to tell you, " he said, sounding pretty darn mysterious.

" What is it?" I've never heard Mike sound so mysterious and secretive.

" I can't tell you over the phone. Meet me at the park, " he said, hanging up.

I stared at my phone, wondering what Mike had to tell me...I put on a coat and went out the door. Thankfully, my parents weren't home. I looked out into the breezy, chilly afternoon, wondering what Mike had in store for me.

 **So that's the first chapter! Please leave reviews, it means the world to me. See you next time for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is Chapter 2 guys! I'm gonna try to update everyday since we have a week break here. Please review, it'll help me work on my story. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

" YOU WHAT?! "

I have been surprised before, heck it comes with the job of being a junior spy, with all the running around with your life in danger and stuff. Except, this completely threw me off track. I was expecting maybe Mike telling me he had a new girlfriend or something. Not this...

" Yep it's true, I got invited to attend St. Smithens or I like to call it; drum roll please...Spy School! "

Mike gave me a suave smile and I had a mix of feelings, both good and bad. I did know that Mike might have been attending, after Erica told me that Cyrus was thinking of recruiting Mike to prevent him from spilling the beans, and also because he proved himself on the last mission. I just didn't think Mike would be admitted so soon!

The good news is that Mike was my best friend, and I was going to enjoy showing him around and all that stuff that Erica did for me when I was first admitted. Plus, I could finally hang out with Mike a lot more! But, the bad news was that Mike is...Well Mike. He's suave, he's good-looking, he has that confidence...All the things I don't have; and, to be honest I'm a bit afraid he'll kinda steal the limelight from me. Spy School was my thing and I was afraid that it would end up like my old middle school. I decided to swallow these fears and be happy for him, because I _was_.

" So when can you start? Are you gonna come after the two week break? Because I know you still have school. "

" Kinda. Alexander has me doing all that paperwork stuff and is talking to my parents. After that, I'll get the full tour and get my room and stuff. I'll join you guys in learning later. "

" Cool." I wondered how much Spy School would change now that Mike was gonna be there everyday...

" Oh, and Ben? Don't worry, I'm not gonna try and steal the limelight from you or anything like that; much less steal Erica from you," he teased.

My face got all red, there went Mike and his nobleness.

" Thanks dude it's gonna be great learning how to be a spy with you, and just so you know...Don't tell anyone about Spy School or-"

" Yeah I know, I know. They'll kill me, blah, blah. "

I couldn't help smiling, " See you later? "

" Yeah see you in Spy School." He waved me goodbye and left.

Then suddenly my phone rang. What is with my phone ringing today? It was my mom, and so, I picked it up.

" Hey Mom."

" Ben could you come home? We need to drive somewhere."

" Why? " Mom never drove places without planning it first.

" It's something about your dad's side of the family's, will. "

" What?! " One of the few things at least a little interesting about my family, was that my dad's family was...Not in existence. My dad was raised by Grandma, and she died pretty young. Dad knew almost nothing about Grandpa because he disappeared when Dad was really young. If something was up, this would be pretty exciting: one because my Mom's history had a lot to do with grocers and my Dad himself was pretty boring as well, and two, because I loved family history stuff. Maybe my Grandad would be some world renowned mathematician...

" I'll be right there Mom, " I hang up, wondering what was up...

 **So that's the second chapter! How is it? We don't know much about Ben's family except that it's boring so I decided to do something with it. Like always, please review. See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Yeah I know, I know. Sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up in my other fanfic. Tomorrow I'll be able to update all my stories and maybe make a new one. And to answer my reviews. Thanks to Bethany and EricaHale for reviewing! Bethany, I completely agree. The Spy School fandom doesn't have a lot of fanfics, and I'm gonna change that. EricaHale, I'm updating right now and thanks, hope you have a good Thanksgiving as well. Anyway, guys enjoy chapter three and remember to review, follow, favorite and share xD.**

 **Chapter 3**

I was pretty excited as I climbed into the back of my car. My mom and dad were already in the front of the car. I let my mind wander as I began to think, _what could be the secrets my dad's side of the family have in store for me?_ Maybe I would finally find out where I got my math skills from, and why I suck at shooting a gun!

" Dad, what do you think we could find out?"

" I don't know son, you already know I'm pretty curious as well. "

Dad didn't know zilch about what was on Grandpa's side. Whenever I tried to ask him, it would always be the same answer: He didn't know. Well, this drive could change everything.

" Hey, where is the place anyway?"

" It's pretty close, as far as I know. It's about 20-30 minutes away, " Mom supplied.

For a while we drove in silence, until Dad pulled up into a decently big house. It was two stories, had a water fountain and a nicely cut garden. We got out of the car and walked down. Dad knocked on the door, and what looked like the owner of the place opened it.

" Ah, you people must be Ripley family, come in, come in. "

We came in, looking around. It was a nicely furnished house, and intricate as well.

" This is where your will, or should I say your items to be inherited, are located, " the man said, holding a large chest.

" Wait, we have items to be inherited?" I asked.

I was a bit confused.

" Yes, it seems this would be from your grandfather, young man. This chest was delivered to me not long ago. Would you people like to open it? "

We all gathered around as the man opened the chest. There were only 6 items in it, and 4 of the were notes! But, what really caught my eye was the handgun which looked like it was manufactured in the 1800's, and what looked like a golden pocket watch with fancy numbers. There was a note attached to both of them.

" These two items and the notes with it are to you, young man."

" Wait what?!"

Boy was I saying that a lot..

Anyway, my grandfather left behind a watch and a gun for me? My hands shook as I received the items and the notes. The man handed the other two notes to Mom and Dad. Dad tried to look at what mine said.

" I'm sorry good sir, but I was left with specific instructions to only allow the receivers of the inherited items to look and have them."

" He's holding a gun for crying out loud! " My mom said, a little ticked off.

" Never fear. I am looking to your son's safety. "

My mom and dad looked at me, and I mouthed that I would be fine. They nodded and turned their attention to their own notes.

I looked at my notes first, I decided to read the clock note first...And what it was written in astounded me. It was written in code! I quickly deciphered the code in my head, and it went something like this:

 _Ah, it's good to be finally writing to my grandson. How are you doing Ben? Anyway, I'm gonna cut to the chase here. Your mother and father's notes have pleasantries in them, but yours is different, my lad. As you can see, it's written in code. However Benjamin, I know you can read it because you have inherited the Ripley genes. Your father sadly didn't inherit these traits and I had to leave to protect him and his mother. But, you my lad, you are different. You got a full dose of it. You must be full of questions, but I want to tell you what the watch is. It was given to me by my grandfather and now I am giving it to you. This clock has several codes and equations to get you out of trouble and if you ever need to safecrack, need some money, or hide out in some foreign country, this clock is game. It tells time as well. Read the second note for why I gave you a gun and what I need you do to shake your parents.  
_  
I quickly looked at the next note on the gun. This was written in a different code, but I translated as easily as the first one. It was much, much shorter though. It went something like this:

" Ripleys' from generation and generations ago, have trouble with guns. This gun will give you a sure fire way to hit your target. This will be instrumental in helping you in your training, and in your mission soon to come. Anyway, I need you to shake your parents. Tell them you need to use the bathroom or something. After they leave, the man will do the rest. I will be seeing you very soon. "

I was beyond excited, but first I needed to shake Mom and Dad.

" Hey sport, we're leaving, you ready? " My dad was walking to the door and my mom followed him.

" Yeah, I'm coming. I just need to use the bathroom."

They nodded and left. I knew they would be waiting for me in the car. I looked to the man.

" Right this way sir, " He led me into a dark room and closed the door when I was in it. Then suddenly, the light flicked out.

Standing in front of me was a buff, old looking man with dark hair and a scar on his left eye. He looked, he looked...Like a splitting image of Dad...

He smiled and me, his eyes twinkled.

" Well hello there Ben, I'm your grandfather! "

 **How was it? Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffy, but next chappy coming on tomorrow. Please review and share, and make sure to favorite/follow so you can see when I update. See you guys for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up in a whole lot of stuff, but still I'm gonna crank in one chapter before I'm done for the day. I address your guys concern, EricaHale and A.M. , thank you for your reviews and do not worry. This is just gonna explain how Ben got his math skills and I think his grandfather, and " certain individuals " will help Ben out complete a pretty dangerous mission. * Wink, Wink.* Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

I was flabbergasted, who wouldn't be?! I still couldn't believe that he was standing there, right in front of me! I took a closer look at him. Like I though earlier, he looked a lot like Dad. Just older looking and a little more buff.

" Your not going to say something? " He had a strong, warm comforting voice. Even though I was fairly certain that this man was my grandad. I wanted to have a little fun, and plus you never know. He could be a impostor from SPYDER or some other evil organization.

" How do I know you are really my grandfather? You could very well be a impostor."

" Do impostors know that your teachers from your middle school rubber stamp your papers with As? "

My face heated up, even though I don't go to my old middle school anymore, the fact that my grandfather knew about that was a little shocking.

" I could go on, do you want me talk about your bab-. "

" No, no I got it. Your my grandfather. " I smiled. I stepped up and gave Grandad a quick hug. He smiled.

" It's been a long time since I saw you face to face Ben, the last time that was..." He faltered a bit.

" Its okay, from what I've heard, you've been busy with work...Whatever work you do." I was really curious about what Grandad did over the years. From the clock and the gun, it was something all right.

" That's actually what I brought you here to talk about Ben, you have no idea how much I want to apologize for not being there for you, your dad, and mom. But, I really need to talk to you about the math skills you have. All the way from Elijah Ripley way back in the Revolutionary War to you except for your dad, we all have had an innate math sense. Some of us were accountants, others mathematicians. I kinda took a step farther. "

Grandad looked like an imposing man, but right now he looked nervous. He shifted his feet, so that was a pretty clear sign.

" What? "

" I used my skills to be something I shouldn't have been. I was a special adviser to the president himself back then, he sent me on jobs to hack files, steal drives, and many other things related to my cryptography skills from the KGB, China, and any other shifty countries or organizations. Even though I was proud to serve my country, I was also forced to keep a very minimal relationship with you or your father. " He looked really sad about this.

" Like I said, don't worry about Grandad." Then my brain registered the other parts of the paragraph.

" Wait, so you were a type of spy?!" Wow...

" A spy? Heck no! I was more of a hacker who went out on the field. Anyway, that's your department, not mine. "

" Yeah your right..." And then once my brain registered the important part of the sentence.

" You...You knew I was a spy?! How, I didn't tell anyone!" Well except for Mike...

" I'm your Grandad! You don't think I keep tabs on my grandson?! Of course I knew! That's one of the reasons your here right now!"

I registered all of that quite well this time.

" What do you need me for then? "

" A mission, but we won't get to that until you meet your uncle and cousin. And we train you for the mission, and the training is certainly gonna be better then what they've got you doing at that spy school of yours. "

At that point my mind blew up.

" I'm going on a , there's gonna be tra-. Hold on, I have a cousin and a uncle?! "

" Yes you do, " A voice appeared from the front of the room.

I turned around and there I saw a man who looked to be few years older than Dad, he...He looked like a splitting image of my grandmother. Green eyes and blond hair with a loose grin on his face. He didn't look anything like Grandad or Dad. And next to him was a pretty girl with the same blond hair and green eyes, she looked a lot like the man next to her except for the fact that she radiated this type of seriousness that rivaled Erica's.

Grandad had a face that said " took you long enough."

" Ben, meet your Uncle Sam and your cousin Emmy. "

I put up a tentative wave and said exactly what you are supposed to say when you meet more long lost relatives.

" Uh, hi? "

 **And there you have it. The fourth chapter is finished and out of the workshop! So before I leave you guys, let me clarify things. Having a Grandad, Uncle, and cousin on for the ride isn't going to ruin the story at all! I've had this idea for a long long time and I know exactly how I'm gonna run it. The next chapter's first few paragraph will be some family stuff, but after that. Training and training and then mission. I'm gonna develop the new characters quite a lot during the training sections so don't worry about that One last thing, Ben is not a legacy. Only his grandfather went into the dangerous business so do't worry about me fluffing Ben up to much. If you guys were wondering, Elijah Ripley was a real person... Now tell me in the reviews what you guys think how well I am doing. See you guys later for chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 5! Thank you A.M., Bethany, and EricaHale for your continued support! This chapter like I said will offer a little more backstory into the new characters and explain what training Ben will receive. The most interaction Ben will have with the characters will be during training, and I'll explain that in the story. And EricaHale, this chapter may explain your question...Enjoy the chapter you guys!**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

I was having one of those days were your entire world changes. The first time I had that day was the day Alexander told me that I was going to spy school. And today, I was having one of those days. My entire world had been changed. I had a grandfather, a uncle, and a cousin. Wow, just wow...

" Hey Ben! I heard so much from you from your Grandad! " Uncle Sam stepped and shook my hand.

" Man, you look so much like your dad. "

" I didn't know Dad had a brother. " Uncle Sam looked a little sad.

" I'm the older brother and my Dad over here never let me visit my brother and my nephew. " He gave Grandad a pointed look. I decided I liked Uncle Ben, he looked like a nice person.

" Oh and Benjamin, meet Emmy or Emerald. " He motioned Emmy to step out. She did, and regarding me with those piercing green eyes. I stuck my hand out.

" Hi, as you probably knew, I'm Ben. " She simply nodded.

" Emerald, but call my Emmy. " She had a tired, pretty indifferent sounding voice. Uncle Sam wrapped his hands around her shoulder, but she swatted them away and walked out of the room. Uncle Sam shot me a apologizing glance and went after Emmy. Grandad had been pretty quite, but finally decided to step out again.

" Emmy doesn't like her father much, her mother died when she was quite young and Sam was pretty busy. " Oh..that's why.

" So this is your family that you haven't seen for 13 years and give or take a couple of months. This is the the very team that's going to be going to be training you these two weeks to prepare you for you mission. "

" You guys are going to be training me?! But what about my parents and spy school?! " And since when can Emmy train me?! Oh, and you still haven't told me what the mission is! " Cyrus and Grandad had a thing in common, they both didn't give out valuable information...

" I already dealt with your parents and spy school with one blow. I sent a letter to your parents pretending to be a spy school associate who picked you up after you came out of the bathroom and I sent another letter to your spy school pretending to be your mom to call in sick for you and say that you had it bad with the flu and wouldn't be able to come to school. The second one is going to be sent, after your two week break or should I say training period by the way. You should get ready kiddo, you gotta big day ahead of you with all of your training. " He then proceeded to turn around and walk to the door as if the conversation was over.

" Wha-. " He raised his hand and turned back at me. His eyes twinkled.

" Don't ask right now, don't ask. " And then he walked out of the door. Things were moving so fast for me. I stumbled upstairs and went into a room that looked vacant and I was out for the afternoon.

 **-Line Break-(A/N No Idea if I used this right, but I think you get the idea that Ben is napping at least until dinner :), continue reading)**

 _Couple hours later..._

I was dreaming about having new family members...How ironic, until I heard a knock on my door. I woke with a start.

" Come in. " Emmy gingerly opened the door.

" Are you good? " I nodded.

" Well dinner is ready so come on and dwaddle. Grandad got these for you so make sure to clean up as well. " She put a clothes on the foot of my door and walked off. That was a nice talk... I changed clothes into the clothes that Emmy left for me and walked out.

I found the table where everybody was eating dinner at. I wondered where that man who greeted me and my parents earlier today had went.

" Take a seat Ben and if you were wondering where Robert is, he is a friend of mine and I asked him for a favor. " Grandad said looking at me. I nodded and took a seat. We all proceeded to eat dinner. After we were all done, Grandad leaned forward in his chair.

" Okay Ben here is the plan. Sam and Emmy have both been trained for the mission we are going on and all three of us are going to train you for it as well. We have two weeks so we are going to do the best we can. I am going Advanced Math and Cryptography. Sam is going hand to hand combat. And Emmy here is going to be your instructor in shooting. You still have your gun right? This is where you will use it. You will train with us in order, from Me, to Sam, and finally to Emmy and repeat. You got it? "

I nodded, I was still fairly confused, but I was a little less confused now.

" Have a good night sleep Ben, you have me tomorrow and we are going to work. "

Well tomorrow was going to be a long day...

 **And that's the 5th chapter! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Anyway, this chapter should clear present questions and make new ones. And don't worry they will all eventually be answered. Like I said before all the characters will have the most development during the three chapters, all representing Grandad, Sam, and Emmy. That's all for today, see you guys tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday guys! I had a really busy day and I'm going to be busy next week as well. But...I'm going to write two chapters for this story so I can catch up, and until further notice I'll be updating once a week for both of my stories. There is some good news for this, I'll be able to write much longer chapters and I'll be able to make them really good. The bad news is that you guys will have to wait a week to see them. I'm so sorry about this guys, but with semester exams coming up it's hard to update everyday. But, like I said don't worry. I'll be updating once a week until further notice and or until Christmas break. Now to answer some questions, EricaHale I live in CT time zone, and Emmy in some ways is like Erica, but in other ways is not like her at all. No more talking from me and here's the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

I woke up in a cold sweat at 6:00 in the morning. Today was my first day of training and it was taught by Grandad. It should be the easiest day of training because I specialize in math, codes, and cryptography. But, this was of course Grandad who was teaching the class. Grandad was a master code cracker who was sent on field missions by the president to get files. He was bound to be 10x times better than me in everything. So, you could say I was nervous and I wanted to make a good impression on all my relatives.

I walked down to eat some breakfast. Emmy was already sitting there eating toast. She didn't regard me at all as I got a bowl and milk. So, it was kind of awkward. I took a box of Cheerios and filled the bowl, and then I put my milk in it. I dug in.

" Hey, Ben? "

I froze, Emmy was talking to me. I got some napkins and wiped the milk from my face.

" Yeah? "

" Just so you know, Grandad isn't those type of instructors. I should know because he trained me for months. So, if your worried about Grandad being a drill sergeant and being a lot better you in everything, don't worry. " This was good to hear, but what Emmy said got some questions on my mind.

" Thanks, and is it all right if ask some questions? "

" Sure. "

" Um, when did Grandad tell you about all of this. " I waved my hand around the house. She frowned.

" When I was around 8, I didn't have the natural instinct of math like you and Grandad have, so he started training me in those stuff quite early. My father and I are different from the Ripley line. We are a lot better and shooting and fighting then doing math and hacking through computers. " She sounded pretty bitter about something. So, I decided not to push it.

" Thanks Emmy. " She nodded and I stood up fro the table and went to find Grandad and his room. After searching endlessly for 30 or so minutes, I found a door that looked like Grandad's. There was a note written in code. I was written in the Caesar Shift Cypher( **A/N, It is an actual cipher)**. It was a old type of cipher, but nevertheless I could translate. In fact, it was easy to translate, I wondered why Grandad used it. It may be old, but its easy to decode. He wrote it in the G cipher as well. ( **A/N, search it up for more info)** Anyway, I translated it and it said:

" Hey Ben, you'll find me in the basement downstairs. I used an easy cipher to test you out. In training we will have a lot harder stuff, so don't expect this to come up. "

I expected as much and went downstairs and found the basement. I climbed down to see a room filled with computers everywhere and papers filled with lines of code stapled to the wall. Grandad was in the middle of it all. He noticed me as I walked down the steps and into the room.

" Guess you deciphered the code quite easily Ben! Good job! Like I said in the code, that code was one of the easiest codes out there. I might as well have given you Morse code to decode! Anyway, let's get to work. " I nodded and he pulled out some heavy books about math. This was going to be a long day...

Grandad had me immediately start on Calculus. He said that there are many types of math that can help you shoot and fight. Calculus was one of them. It wasn't the basics or anything like that, this was advanced Calculus. Not only that, Grandad worked me hard. He used the books, but several times he would give me tricks and tips to do it, but sometimes he would teach me ways to apply this to the real world. We would use the math to shoot and hit, and I still had the gun Grandad gave me and somehow I was hitting the targets! Not only that the math we worked on helped me hit better with my hands and defend better with the stuff about force and motion Grandad taught me. After a wile working on the real life applications, Grandad said we could take a break.I had some questions I wanted to ask him and this seemed the best place to ask him.

" Grandad, how long have you been doing this? " He shrugged.

" I don't know kiddo, maybe 40-50 something years? Maybe even longer, the years really do something to a person. "

" But, you are retired right? " He gave me a smirk.

" If I was retired, would I be training you right now? To tell you the truth, not really. I'm still in the fray, helping out. When the situation is serious like right now for this mission, I get involved. " Grandad seemed to be a really hard-working and nice guy, but I had a really serious question to ask him.

" Grandad, why did you leave Dad and Grandmother alone? " He sighed in sadness.

" I had a feeling you would ask that question sooner or later. "

" Sam, asks me the same question every once in a while. I can't tell you how many times he wondered why he couldn't visit his younger brother. And there isn't a day where I regret the way I did it. I wanted to be there for your dad, my wife, your mom, and you. But I wasn't. And I'm for that Ben. " I was satisfied with the answer he gave me.

" It's alright Grandad. "

" Let's get back to training eh? We still have Geometry and Trignomoetry to go over. Not to mention we still haven't even started on code and ciphers. " I smiled.

For half of the day we worked on Math and the other we worked on some serious codes. Stuff like the Enigma code and several other ciphers. Grandad gave me several tests about everything I learned and I aced them. After a one day, I got pretty good with the ciphers and the math I learned today. But the best thing? I learned so much more about Grandad, and how much he cared for people.

Maybe training wouldn't be so bad...

 **I know, I know cliché. But hey, its good. Like I said, before I'll update one more time today so you guys will get Uncle Sam's chapter. See you later today guys and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for being so slow on updating. The work course is killer and I have semester exams all lined up making it pretty hard to write. But, I can always find the time to write so here is chapter 7 that is long overdue! But first let me answer some reviews…**

 **Remember guys, Ben specializes in Codes/Cryptography/Math. No one comes close to his level except for his grandfather. So he is going to ace stuff that deals with code and math. Oh and A.M., the G shift cipher is one of the ways to write in the Caesar Cipher.**

 **No more me talking, here's the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

I woke up in a good mood, I had aced my training yesterday with Grandad. Not only that, the new stuff I learned was totally going to help me in everything, from shooting guns to breaking into computers. So sue me for whistling a happy tune as I walked down for some breakfast.

I found Uncle Sam there eating a banana with the morning newspaper in his hand. He noticed me walking in with happy mood.

" Hey Uncle Sam, where's Emmy? " I thought that normally Emmy would be down eating breakfast.

" She is down with Dad in his workspace for training, " He went back to intently staring at the newspaper.

" Oh and kiddo, today is your hand to hand combat training with me. " Uncle Sam was now rubbing his hands with anticipation and I even saw a scary glint in his eyes. I froze.

" Oh no. " Apart from shooting, hand to hand was my worst area of spying ever. Compared to the other spies in school, I was a baby. We had people who could take three assassins in ago, beat shooters, and we also had Erica.

" Yep, yep, and yep. No more of that easy stuff with Dad. This is the big leagues boy, and if you can't take a hit, you're pretty much screwed. So let's hope you can take a hit? Cause you will be taking a lot of hits today. " Crap on a cracker, I was going to die. Uncle Sam looked pretty muscular and I had no doubts that he could take me even if I was armed with a machine gun.

He led me outside to the backyard, it was humongous, what might have been a nice lawn was filled with tons of pads, training dummies, and tons of other equipment. It was a minefield of stuff, and I kept on tripping over random pieces of equipment.

" Your cousin was here first. She is a monster on the battlefield. Completely takes me and Dad down at shooting and fighting. One of the best I've seen in the field. Unfortunately, she doesn't like me or Grandad, but me especially. " He looked so sad…

" Uncle Sam, what made her so bitter and cold? I know a girl who is like that, but she isn't really bitter...Just cold.

He sighed and was about to say something, but closed his mouth just as fast.

" That's a long story Ben, one I don't want to delve into. Let's focus on making you just a little better at fighting okay? " I nodded, time to prepare for a beating…

 _1 hour later…_

I was streaming with sweat and my stomach was threatening to toss breakfast into the grass. It's only been one hour and I was already on the ground panting like a dog. Yesterday, I was the Golden Boy, the kid with all the answers. And now? I was completely at the mercy of hand to hand combat. Uncle Sam finished cracking the heads of some dummies and walked back to me, whistling and not an ounce of sweat on him.

I groaned and clutched my stomach. Uncle Sam grinned.

" That was only a hour of workouts and your already like that? By god, you're 100% thinker, but not much of brawn to back it up. "

I nodded, " I'm more of a problem-solver and a thinker than a fighter. I was never good at beating people up. " I winced.

Uncle Sam chuckled, " Well I can see that, but I know how to make you at least able to defend yourself from spy level enemies and not lunch bullies. "

I was confused, " What do you mean? "

" I mean, instead of playing offence, we'll be playing defense. I am going to make you an impenetrable force, people won't be able to crack the positions I will show you. And once you tire them out, I'll give you a couple of easy attack styles so you can take advantage of your opponent. Sounds good? "

I was actually excited, I was always better at playing defense. Maybe if I could perfect the defense positions, I could go toe to toe with Erica. And maybe then, I wouldn't just be the guy who hangs back and thinks. I looked at Uncle Sam in the eye.

" Let's go. "

Uncle Sam got that twinkle in his eye. " You're gonna get hurt Benny boy, you sure? "

I paled, but then hardened. I couldn't always rely on one thing. I had to get better, even if it meant getting bruises.

" Yes, I want to do this. "

He grinned like a maniac.

" I'll be teaching you two of the best martial art styles that are perfect for defense. Aikido and Krav Maga. "

I nodded, I heard of both of them I had actually seen Erica practice Krav Maga.

" Aikido is your best friend, and in my opinion the best for self-defense. There are no true attacking forms, there is only using momentum as your friend. "

He looked at me with a calculating gaze. " This is also perfect for you because this involves math at the highest levels. "

Finally something I could use.

Uncle Sam proceeded to teach my several techniques. He stressed that he wouldn't be able to make me a perfect Aikido fighter, he would make me less able to lose a fight.

He first taught me the evasive movement, taisabaki. It was pretty easy to use and I mastered it, after of course Uncle Sam nailed me a couple of times. He then proceeded to teach me _uke and tori._ Two Aikido techniques and the styles in each of them

 _Uke_ was attacking technique and _tori_ was the art of neutralizing attacks. Uncle Sam of course taught me all _tori_ techniques with only a bit of _uke_ sprinkled in. And this lead to me getting bruised a lot. The _uke_ he did teach me was mostly balance and use of energy. After three hours of relentless training, I was able to use the basic techniques to block and usel Uncle Sam's attacks. I do think he was going a bit easy though. He pushed me even further and sparred with me after every technique he taught me.

At around 3, he got me to start the _tori_ techniques with throwing incorporated. So after I repealed the attack, I was supposedly supposed to toss Uncle Sam back, using the momentum techniques he taught me. He would rush at me, and I would use what he taught me.

I had no idea how this was going work, but I was going to show Uncle Sam I wasn't just brain and no brawn.

Uncle Sam readied himself, a few feet front of me.

" You sure about this kiddo? I don't want to you hurt you. "

I suddenly got angry, Uncle Sam didn't expect me to do it Well, I would show him.

" I'm ready, don't hold back. "

" Alright. " He rushed at me, at a breathtaking speed.

Time slowed, I calculated where exactly to grab so I could pull him back . Time sped back, Uncle Sam was almost on top of me, and then I crouched and pushed him exactly where I needed to hit him to make him topple.

Three seconds later, Uncle Sam was on the ground and I was in a defensive stance ready for more.

I had done it. I had taken down Uncle Sam, at least for a short period of time. Uncle Sam got back and dusted himself. He looked at me right in the eye.

" I think I underestimated you. "

" Gee, you think? " He grinned.

" Now that I know you can do this, time to go even further for three more hours. "

We trained Aikido for 3 more hours. Full blown defensive _tori_ techniques. At the end of it, I was able to intercept and block quite well. And if I had to counter with basic _uke_ techniques I could.

The downside was that I came in the house filled with bruises and caked in mud.

Emmy was there, she wrinkled her nose at me, but I could see a hint of a smile on her lips.

" The bathroom is that way. " She stifled a laugh.

" I know, " I grumbled and took a shower.

After I came out clean, Emmy walked up to me.

" What did Dad teach you? " She looked curious.

" Aikido today. " She smiled.

" Huh, he didn't teach me that. It was karate, krav maga, etc. Let's see what you learned. "

My eyes widened.

" Wha-" I was interrupted because Emmy attacked me.

Immediately, my Aikido techniques kicked in. I blocked Emmy's kicks and punches. I used taisabaki to dodge as well. Hit after hit, I used momentum to push her back or repel her. I was still being pushed back. She let loose a massive barrage of fast kicks and punches, I was flattened and I hit the wall. She pushed her elbow at my neck.

I stopped breathing. Was she going to hurt me?

She withdrew and smiled.

" Well done, see you tomorrow for your shooting training. "

And in a blink, she was gone.

Tomorrow

 **And that's chapter 7! So sorry for being slow! I promise I will try to update again tomorrow.**

 **Ben's getting better...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really needed to update sooner. Lol, sorry guys. It's been hectic. I've had my first exam this week and had a tennis tournament far away from where I live. Plus, I have got more exams lined up this week. So, in short, it's been hard updating. Please forgive me! I know I'm a terrible person for keeping you guys waiting.**

 **First things first, you guys are AMAZING with the reviews! Thank you guys so much. Please continue reviewing and discussing. It helps a lot. I'll answer some. A.M. And EricaHale, Ben will never be a fighter, these techniques are meant for defense and staying alive. EricaHale, the whole purpose of the training was so that Ben could at least defend himself from people like Erica. He would always lose in a straight up fight, but with the training he can last a little longer. Emmy wasn't going full throttle. A.M., Ben is a hard worker. He can get things done quite fast if he puts his mind to it and has a good teacher.**

 **Last thing, I actually plan to make stories addressing the " life after " with Erica and Ben. Some Spy U fanfiction as well. But first, must focus on this story!**

 **Read on for the long awaited chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Spending the night worrying about how badly I was gonna fail my shooting training wasn't exactly the way to have a good night's sleep. Shooting was by far my worst skill I had, I got better, than I got bad again. It was the whole cycle of rinse and repeat. It wasn't a good thing that I was going to be flopping in my training in front of Emmy. If some of the best shooters in the country couldn't weren't able to teach me, what was the chance that Emmy could teach

I groggily got out of bed and headed for the kitchen for some breakfast. I was just about to grab some Frosted Flakes from the cabinet before a hand grabbed mine, effectively stopping me from grabbing the needed sugar boost to start the day.

I turned around to see Emmy grinning at me.

" Not today Ben, take an apple instead. Grandpa and Dad may let you eat junk, but when I'm training you, you are going to be playing by my rules. So that means eating healthy. " She tossed me an apple and grabbed one herself.

Great.

" The shooting range is downstairs, I expect you to be there in five minutes. And bring Grandpa's gun. " Taking the apple with her, she quickly walked down a corridor and down what looked like a staircase.

I sighed and quickly went back to my room and got Grandpa's gun, as well as chomping down on the apple. I went down the same corridor Emmy went down and found a staircase.

I climbed down and what I found was astonishing. The shooting range was massive! The entire thing had to be underneath the yard, house, and the backyard! I could see many targets stretching left and right and really, really far in front of me.

" So, the trainee shows up! " Emmy walked up to me with a gun already in her hand.

" Just so you know, I suck at shooting and I am hopeless. " Gotta tell Emmy the truth, I don't think she wants to spend time teaching a kid who misses more than he hits.

She smiled, " You think I'm just naturally good at shooting? No, I had to work and train everyday. Six to 10 hours a day to be more exact. The entire Ripley lineage is terrible with guns. You and Grandpa got a double dosage of it. Grandpa still doesn't trust himself with any gun except his own, the one you have right now. "

I held it up, it didn't seem to look like anything special. It was a 1800s handgun, refashioned with some modern day technology. So, basically it was most likely custom made.

" Grandpa didn't give it to Dad or me because we were okay at shooting. With that gun Grandad was as good as any of us and hit targets much more often that not. "

" But I'm still going to fail! "

She laughed, " C'mon Ben, you don't give yourself in enough credit. From what I've heard, you were directly involved in taking down SPYDER three times as well as Leo Shang. That's a pretty good resume, on top of the fact that in one day you were able to learn several Aikido techniques in a day. "

" Bu-. "

" No buts, stop moping and let's get to it. "

" Fine. "

Emmy started off with teaching me to always assume that a gun is loaded, handling guns is a dangerous job and being careless with them always ends badly. She also said to not let the enemy know that my gun wasn't loaded, she actually spent time teaching me how to correctly bluff my way through.

Making sure the gun was clear and how to make a gun clear was the second thing Emmy taught me, by removing the magazine and setting it down. Pointing the gun down range to make sure to not get shot,I had to rack the slide a few times to make sure there's no round in the chamber. I had to ask what rack meant, she said it meant to move the slide front and back. Then I had to lock the slide back so the ejection port is open and I could see light through the magazine well to show that it's empty. After that, Emmy taught me how to carefully remove all rounds from the magazine and then re-insert the magazine in the gun. And lastly, how to send the slide forward.

Back at spy school, we were taught stuff like this, but not as in-depth and they definitely didn't make me clear the gun around a hundred times. My hands hurt quite a bit after that. The last twenty times Emmy made me do it blindfolded. Yeah...Blindfolded.

" You got that down, so we are now going to be moving on to holding a gun properly. " This was one of my many weak parts in learning how to shoot. I could never hold the gun correctly and every time I did hold it correctly, I would try to move it and I would mess up again. So yeah, I didn't have high regards on how I was going to do.

" I can see that look on your face. Focus, and you can get it. "

" Alright, I'll try. "

Emmy told me to always start with two hands, she drilled it into my head. Not only that, she reiterated the dominant hand part in the holding of a gun. I already knew that, but Emmy made sure to go over it again and again. She went over some other tips as well. First, she told me to hold the gun with my dominant hand and place it high on the grip. She actually showed me exactly where to put my hands and did some examples with her own gun.

" This, actually is the best provider of security when firing. "

After that, she taught me how to " correctly " wrap my last three fingers around the base of the grip, just underneath the trigger guard. She advised to keep my fingers as close together as possible and do not let them overlap. Also, she went over what my instructors at spy school said as well. Do not use a death grip on my gun, just keep it firm. My shooting finger should never be on the trigger unless I was aimed and prepared to fire.

Emmy then demonstrated all of this again and told me to do all it over again.

" Your thumb should be wrapped around the other side and held against the other side of the frame, near the top. "

I tried that and it went surprisingly well, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it most of the times was.

" There you go Ben! "

I managed a smile, was I actually doing okay?

" Okay, next, place the heel of your non-dominant hand in the exposed portion of the grip so that it completely fills the space You got that? "

I nodded and she came over and made sure I was doing it correctly.

" Alright, the thumb of your non-dominant hand should be right underneath and slightly forward of your dominant hand's thumb and against the frame. Wrap your other four fingers firmly around the base of the grip, just underneath the trigger guard and around your dominant hand on the other side of the grip. Grip tightly Ben, this is important. "

" Got it. " And once again, she came over and checked if I was doing it right. I realized how useful this was, back in spy school we didn't get much individual time with our teachers. This was actually helping a lot.

She told me it might feel a little unnatural, which it did, but not as much as I normally hold a gun.

" The key is to fill open spaces around the grip because the gun's recoil moves everything toward the path of least resistance, and staying in control is the name of game. "

I adjusted.

" Now for some shooting positions. "

Emmy went over the correct ways on how to position to be able to shoot correctly. Knees slightly bent and all that jazz, the Aikido stuff I did with Uncle Sam helped a lot and with two hours I was able to correctly position myself.

" What's your dominant eye? "

" Right. "

" Okay, get into position and extend your arms and aim at the target. "

She steered me to the target, it was extremely far away.

" Aim, Ben. You're good at this. "

" I instantly calculated where I had to aim, but this is where I always messed up.

" Steady, " She put her hands over mine to keep them from shaking, she guided my hands and took care of the mistakes I made.

I took a deep breath.

" Pheeww. "

" Dominant eye on the target Ben. "

I focused and kept my hands from shaking.

" Don't pull the trigger, do a press. I'm letting go now alright? "

She stepped back and it was just me and the target.

I fired.

The recoil pushed back and my ears rang.

" How did do? "

She smiled, she gave me a scope. My bullet had hit the outer circle.

I outwardly groaned. With all that I had hit the far outer circle?!

" What did you expect? For you to hit bullseyes? That isn't happening for a long time Ben. You still suck at shooting." She chucked with that.

We went over everything again and again, but I could only hit the outer circle.

At least I was making progress, Emmy said.

We finished with the shooting and went back up. I quickly grabbed a waffle, before Emmy could catch me.

It was still pretty early, so I decided to hit the gym. I was working out for a while when I had heard the yelling and arguing. It sounded like it was Emmy and Uncle Sam!

The yelling got louder until Emmy yelled something clear as day.

" You're the reason Mom is dead Dad! Leave me alone! "

I froze, what?! I waited a few more minutes to go back.

I found Grandpa talking to Uncle Sam, they both had tired faces, but Uncle Sam's eyes' were bloodshot and expression looked like he was heartbroken.

He shook his head and left. Grandpa watched him leave. I walked up to him.

" Grandad, what happened?! "

He looked at me and sighed.

" Could you go talk to Ems Ben? "

" Alright, I guess. " Emmy was my cousin and I didn't like that she was in a bad mood. Plus, I wanted to know why Uncle Sam and Emmy were arguing. It seemed worse than Alexander and Erica.

I found Emmy's room.

" Hey, Emmy. Do you want to talk? "

Silence, until Emmy responded in what seemed like forever.

" Fine, come in. " She sounded so...well exasperated.

I opened the door to find Emmy sitting on her bed.

Standing at the doorway, I looked like an idiot.

" So um...What's bugging you? "

 **And done! Next chapter will be backstory! I'll be update every day when winter break comes around. Please review and tell me how the story is so far. You guys are amazing, see you people later for the next chappy!**

 **P.S. Ben would take Erica's maiden name and maybe make Ripley his middle? Lol xD. Remember in a while, I got tons of ideas and it's gonna show up in some of my fanfics ;).**

 **Last thing guys, please share this with your friends and anybody else who reads Spy School!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back! I promised you guys that I will update and I TRY not to break promises xD. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews guys! It really helps! Before I get to the story, I'll answer some reviews.**

 **Random Person, Ben's grandfather had his own work and to protect Ben and his mother and father he stayed away. He only reactivated for an important mission. A.M. shooting guns is hard, I've tried. The recoil is serious and it can hurt. Not to mention Ben isn't exactly in shape. Lol xD.**

 **Back on the story, this chapter will explain a lot of Emmy's backstory and what happened. IT WILL BE SHORT! This is just backstory! But, my next chapters I plan to make 4,000 plus words or somewhere close After this chappy, a final training day and a timeskip to the start of the mission maybe. Not confirmed though. Remember, I'll be updating everyday. Thanks so much again for all the support and enjoy chapter 9!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Well, this was awkward. Emmy was sitting on her bed and not even listening to me. I decided to try again.

" Emmy, do you want to talk? Talking helps, you can tell me what is on your mind. " I really wanted to help her, if I could just know what happened…

Emmy suddenly stood up with a face of fury.

" Why do you care! You have your Mom! I don't need you to feel sorry for me! " She yelled at me.

I felt like yelling myself. What did Emmy think of me? That I was just some jerk who gave her pity?!

" I care because you are my cousin and my friend, " I said quietly.

" If you don't want to talk, I guess I'll leave. I'm sorry for bothering you. " I started off to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

It was Emmy.

" No, I'm sorry Ben. I...That was completely rude of me and well...I want you to stay. " I smiled.

I sat on Emmy's bed. " Emmy, talking will help. Just tell me what happened with your Mom. " I said gently.

She wiped a tear from her eyes, and took a deep breath. " Okay. "

" I was maybe four or five. Dad and Grandpa had us move around a lot, we never stayed in one place for too long and I never went to school. Mom was pretty fine with this, she loved Dad and knew what he and Grandpa had to do. "

" So, we were moving for the fifth time in just a couple of years. Dad and Grandpa seemed to be worrying about something, normally when we moved, it would be urgent sure and they always told us beforehand. But the last two times, it was so fast and without warning. You wouldn't believe how fast we were able to move, but I knew something was up since Grandpa and Dad were literally destroying anything that I assume certain " people " were going to use to track us.

" I was young, but I knew something was up. Mom was being supportive like always, and I was complaining like always. I hated moving, even though I never went to school, Mom always tried to make me some friends and we would always have playdates. And I had made some of my closest friends where I lived. "

" It was really tense, this move was the most rushed I had ever seen and it was affecting all of us. Dad was flipping out, yelling at everyone. Grandpa was rushing around grabbing stuff, Mom was calming Dad down and was helping Grandpa with packing. "

" You would have like Mom, Ben. The nicest woman ever, never yelled at any of us. " Emmy blinked back tears.

" I'm sure she was an amazing woman. "

Emmy nodded and continued. " Anyway, surprisingly we all got out normally and quickly as always. We were headed to the airport before Dad said the three words that got Mom killed. "

He said, " I forgot something. " Grandpa was driving and he hit the brakes so hard the car actually spun a couple times on the thankfully empty road. He berated Dad in rapid Russian, something I found out a couple of years after Mom's death. Dad had forgotten his wallet so it was really important that it was found "

" It was " dangerous " for either Grandpa or Dad to go, so my Mom volunteered to go. And my idiot Dad, not only did he forgot his wallet. He didn't protest at all when Mom said you would go and put her life in danger. "

" Mom barely had any fighting experience, not to mention she was barely covert enough to surprise me, but still Dad let her go. "

I got a bit angry at Uncle Sam when Emmy said this, why would he let his wife put herself in such danger?

" Grandpa hid us in one of his safehouses. Dad and Mom talked for ten minutes before Mom finally left for our apartment. It was restless waiting for her, the apartment wasn't too far from here, it should have taken her forty minutes, maybe an hour tops. An hour passed, then an hour and fifteen. Dad finally went looking for Mom when it passed the freaking hour thirty mark. "

Emmy was breathing heavily and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

" He should went after her right after she left! When he did go, it was the same waiting game. I remember how Grandpa offered to play cards with me. Anyway, it took a good thirty minutes until Grandpa got a phone call from Dad. "

Tears were coming out from Emmy's eyes, I steeled myself from what I thought was going to happen.

" When Grandpa got that phone call, he cried. Not once have I ever seen Grandpa cry and that was the first and last time I saw him cry. He...He told me Mom was murdered. "

Emmy was crying now, tears coming out of her eyes.

" That was the last time I ever saw my mother and since then I haven't quite taken to my wonderful father. "

I closed my eyes, Emmy's mom was murdered when she was so young.

" Emmy, I'm glad you opened up. And that's a lot of sadness you are carrying. But Emmy, being angry and blaming Uncle Sam isn't going to help either. Even though I'm pretty mad at him for letting your Mom go by herself, he is still your Dad and your Mom made her choice. "

She tried to wipe tears from her face.

" I know Ben, but it's going to be hard to forgive. "

" Well you have me to talk to, cousins stick together. "

Emmy gave me a tentative smile, " You know Ben, when I met you, I thought you would be a nerd, today I learned you are psychologist nerd, because you helped me a lot. "

" Thanks I guess? "

" I'm going to apologize to Dad, " she stood up and walked up to the door. Before she left, she turned around.

" Cousins do stick together Ben. But, this doesn't mean I'm going to be any nicer to you in the shooting range."

I groaned as I got up from the bed, thankfully tomorrow was math day with Grandpa.

 **Done! I've gotta apologize for making this chapter all dark and sad and a bit OOC from Ben's side, but it had to be done to elevate Emmy and Ben's relationship. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter this sad. Thanks so much for reading guys and please reviews more reviews! Think we can crack 50 in total?**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ike I promised, I'm back for chapter 10! Last chapter was a bit sad and depressing and I don't particularly like making depressing chapters, but they have to be done xD.**

 **I'll answer some reviews first, by the way, I got your guys reviews in my email and not on fanfiction for some reason. It's a general problem right now for a lot of people and I hope they can get this fixed fast. Anyway, EricaHale, Emmy's story is sad and yes I do plan to at least try to keep my promise xD. A.M., I wouldn't worry, I've got some serious action coming up in 1-2 chapters, and on your second question, I don't want to spoil it, but you'll see Chip, Warren, Zoe, Mike, Cyrus, Alexander, and Erica. Plus, a couple of new characters later in the story. I've got this story all planned out, and it's REALLY exciting if I say so myself.**

 **On to the story! Please review!**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 **Timeskip**

Today was my last training day, tomorrow they would finally brief me on what the mission was. I had been working endlessly for the past two weeks, and it all comes together today. Grandpa has been pushing me hard in hacking, codes, and cryptography. We weren't even talking about math anymore, all code for the last two days. Nonstop staring at code, my eyes burned after we finished. Somehow, this was by far the easiest part of training and I'm not worried much about it.

Uncle Sam's training took it a step further, the first day of Aikido training was a piece of cake compared to the last three days. I had so many bruises, cuts, and scraps. Apparently, Krav Maga hurts a lot. Who knew? Mastering defense hurt, but in the end I gained a bit of muscle and could at least defend myself adequately. Mostly what I thought about during the burning pain was finally being able to go toe to toe with Erica. And if you thought Uncle Sam's training was hard, Emmy's took the cake.

Even after our talk, Emmy still pushed me hard, maybe he even harder. On days, I didn't train with her or after training with her, we would have movie nights and joke around. But on training days, Emmy was a completely different person. It didn't help that I sucked at shooting, Emmy wanted the best from me and took no excuses. The punishment when I messed something up i Uncle Sam's training was a bruise, but in Emmy's class, if I messed something up, she would make me run laps, and run more laps. Did I mention the push ups? If anything, the only thing I gained from that training class was better conditioning and whole lot of aching muscles. I was in no better shape at shooting then the first day I started training with Emmy. Shooting was still my Achilles heel, the progress I did make was being able to consistently hit the target. Of course, no kills shots so running was administered…

Anyway, today would be all three of my relatives training me. Grandpa first, then Uncle Sam, then Emmy. A exam or final to prove that I was ready for the mission was the last part of the training. I knew I could pass with flying colors in cryptography class, pass at fighting, but shooting was a definite fail.

I lay in bed thinking about all this, I wondered how all my friends in spy school and Mike were doing. I guess I could classify Mike as friend from spy school now though. Anyway, I had other things to think about. Like how to pass shooting.

Getting up from my bed, I yawned and headed for the usual breakfast. Training with Grandpa was going to happen in exactly thirty minutes and fifty-four seconds so I had time. I expected to find Emmy eating, or maybe Uncle Sam reading his newspaper. To my surprise, I found no one sitting at the table.

Realizing that they were probably preparing to train me, I grabbed some eggs and decided to make some scrambled eggs, I got a glass of milk as well. After finishing my breakfast, I stood up and wondered what to do now. Before I could do anything, a message pinged on my phone.

It was from Grandpa, it was in code of course. It read that training with him was going to start early today and to meet him in the attic.

Attic?!

I had cased this place several times, and I never found an attic. I decided to go upstairs and see what I could I find. After casing the whole upstairs, I still couldn't find anything. Before I could think of something, my phone pinged with another message.

It was from once again, Grandpa. This time in code it read for me to step five times frontwards, step two times to my left side and look up. Puzzled, I did so. I ended up looking at faded wood, standing on my toes, I brushed my hand against the wood and found a button.

Pushing it seemed like a good idea so I did, doing so a staircase crept out of a hole that formed after I pushed the button. I climbed it.

Sticking my head out, I saw Grandpa sitting on a chair.

" There you are Ben! I was starting to get worried! "

I climbed up and surveyed the room, like the room I usually train with Grandad, this one was filled with computers and gadgets. The difference however was what type of computers, back down at the normal training place, the computers were normal computers. These were high tech computers built for hacking. There was a lot less of them as well.

Grandpa noticed me looking at the computers.

" This is command central Ben, I come up here everyday to work. And today, you and me are both going to be working. "

He walked to me.

" In the few hours I have you before you work with Sam, we are going to be going everything you have learned as well as you could say a " review " for your final exam on cryptography. "

This was my niche, I was determined to impress Grandad. He was a prodigy at math and hacking, everything I did, he could do two times faster. Even after all the training, I was still slow. Compared to Grandad, I was a basket case. Even though I was certain I could ace the exam, I wanted to prove to Grandpa that I could carry the Ripley name.

So we hit the books, I went over every single code we went over as well as some Grandpa had not shown me yet. Casing books filled with numbers was easy to remember, the books that had some words in them were a bit harder to study and memorize. Every code that I went over, I applied and used, Grandpa told me if I was doing it correctly. Everything from Stenography to Vigenere, I studied. Grandpa taught me some tricks to solve even some of the hardest of codes, he told me that no code was impossible to crack if you put your mind to it.

After a couple of hours of studying, reviewing, and learning even more tips and tricks I decided to ask Grandad how he was so fast at cracking codes, I've seen him take down servers in a matter of minutes.

" Grandpa, how do you crack these codes so fast? You do it two times faster than me and you're just as accurate. On a mission, when I need these codes skills, what if I am not fast enough? I could never forgive myself for messing up a mission because I was slow at hacking. "

Grandpa looked at me like he was surprised I said that.

" You think you are slow Ben? "

" Well yeah, compared to you. "

" Ben, I am fast because I have been doing this much longer than you have been alive. You have natural aptitude for math, cryptography is different. Actual practice is needed. There is no trick, when you get to my age you will be able to do it just as fast, if not faster. "

" The trick is simply to practice, and practice. "

" I was hoping for a trick, but that works as good Grandpa. " I said while smiling.

" We all wish there was a trick to something Ben. "

We worked for maybe an hour before Grandpa gave me a review to study. Grandpa sent me on my way saying that the training gets harder starting with Uncle Sam.

I believed that, time to brace myself for some bruising and aching. This was going to hurt, I shouldered the review and went to my room to leave it.

Like before, I had thirty minutes before my training with Uncle Sam started and I took this opportunity to kill myself in the workout room before Uncle Sam got to me.

After twenty-eight minutes of punishment, I stalked off and prepared for Uncle Sam to call on me. And as soon as I thought that, a megahorn blasted off my ears.

" PAGING BEN RIPLEY! THIS IS UNCLE SAM! IT IS TIME FOR TRAINING! "

So, I already ruptured my eardrums before the training even started. This was starting of great. I walked out to the backyard for training. As I suspected, Uncle Sam was standing there, grinning with his megahorn by his side.

I warily approached him, you never knew with Uncle Sam. One day he would be greeting you with other ice cream, other days he greeted by making me scream, in pain of course.

" Come on Ben! I promise I won't bite! "

" The last time you said that, you rushed me without telling me and flipped me over! "

He winced with that.

" Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you knew I was going to attack you. "

" Anyway, it's time for the review for your final exam! "

" Unlike Dad and soon to be Emmy, I am going to tell you what you are going to do for your exam! "

" Really? " That was a surprise.

" Yup, you are going to be sparring against me. "

I immediately stopped breathing, I was going to be sparring Uncle Sam? He was an animal! I think I could hold him off, but actually take him down? No can do.

" Calm down Ben, to pass you are either going to have to knock me out OR survive against me for five minutes. "

That was more manageable thankfully.

" Okay, time to go over _uki_ and _tori_ as well as your Krav Maga stances as well. Chop chop Benny boy! If you want to beat me you are going to need to practice. "

I sighed, time for some hurt.

" Alright Uncle Sam. "

We began immediately working. Uncle Sam had me go over every _uki_ and _tori_ style he has taught me over the four day course I have been training with him. And of course, this called for more sparring, which of course hurt. But, I was meeting every strike and defending surprisingly well. I could tell that Uncle Sam was surprised as well, because he pushed me even further. He striked and I blocked, the fight was getting more intense and intense by the minute. I threw in my Krav Maga and counterattacked, even pushing him back. Mixing it up, I sent a couple of strikes toward him and pressed him, not giving him any time to recover. I guarded any counterattacks with Aikido and attacked with Krav Maga.

I got greedy and went for a knockout blow, which totally exposed me. Uncle Sam quickly took the opportunity and sent three rapid kicks. I tried to defend, but I was too slow. I ended up landing on my butt with aching ribs. Uncle Sam dusted himself off and helped me up.

" Tell me how bad I did, I can handle it. "

" Quite the opposite actually Ben. "

" What? "

" You were able to defend against me and actually counterattack with the few attack techniques I gave you. The only thing you did wrong was that last move. "

" Ben, I think all I need to review with you is when to attack. "

" Really? "

" Yup. "

Uncle Sam taught me when to attack. He said the key points of attacking were of course when they were off balance and unprepared, and after they make a mistake.

We went over all of this and I asked Uncle Sam to still go over all the techniques which he did so.

" Ben, you are getting very good. You seem to be much better in defending, your attacking skills though, still need loads of work. "

" However, you'll pass the test easily. "

I left the backyard with a good mood until I remembered I had training with Emmy, and as soon as I got into the house, Emmy grabbed me and pulled me towards the shooting range.

" I already know I'm going to fail the test! Why are you training me? "

" You are not going to fail Ben, and I am not exactly training you. "

" Yes, I am going to fail what? "

" Yep this will be the shortest of all your training today. "

" What?! Normally, your's is the longest. "

" I know, but I thought about it, and I think I can solve your gun problem. "

" You're going to make it so I get bulls-eyes? "

" I'm your cousin Ben, not a miracle worker. "

Ouch.

" That hurt! "

" Yeah well, the truth hurts. "

We arrived at the shooting range.

" To work on your accuracy Ben, we are going to be shooting close range today. "

" Close range? "

" Correct. "

I took out my gun, Emmy led me to where she prepared the close range targets. We worked on those, and I actually managed to hit close to the center. After an hour or so, Emmy told me that we would transition on to the long range targets now.

" This is where it all comes down Ben. "

" Thanks for the pressure. "

" No problem. " She bumped my shoulder. I almost dropped my gun.

I aimed and tried to remember the feeling of hitting close range, I fired multiple times. After the smoke cleared, I strained to see where they had hit.

I looked towards Emmy and she looked stunned.

" What happened? "

She handed me the scope, I looked through and what I saw blew my mind. I had hit in the two inner circles for the most part! I may have not hit the center, but this was good!

Emmy smiled at me.

" I think you are ready for your test Ben. "

" Hopefully, I am Ems. " I said as I followed Emmy towards where I would be tested. My first test would be my cryptography test. Emmy pointed to one of the empty rooms I had discovered.

Inside, I found one of Grandad's computers, the high-tech ones. That was all there was including a table for the computer to rest on and a chair.

I sat down.

Suddenly, I heard Grandpa's voice.

" Ben, this is your test. Turn the computer on. "

I did so and what I saw was a server and an encryption sign.

" You have to crack this server, you have five minutes. Good luck on Ben. "

Oh god, I immediately got started on the server. Writing code after code, trying to get past the firewalls, my head was beaded with sweat. After a couple of broken firewalls, I got to a sixteen-bit daisy-chain.

I racked my head, trying to remember from when I first started spy school.

Circumvent! I had to get around it, not crack it! I made a path in code with some applications, it took me a tense minute, but…

A sign came on the screen saying I had decrypted it! I had cracked it!

" Well done Ben, that was a KGB server and you cracked it. You have passed. "

Yes!

" Next you have Sam with your next test. "

My mood dampened a little, but I cheered up. I could handle this.

Uncle Sam opened the door and led me to a similar room, but it was bigger, with a mat on the floor. To my horror, I saw Emmy and Grandpa watching me behind a mirror.

Emmy mouthed good luck, I was going to need some luck.

Uncle Sam and I bowed to each other and it was all go.

Uncle Sam immediately attacked, and dang did he not hold back. I was pushed back so far already. I took a risk and attacked before Uncle Sam could continue attacking. I fought aggressively, taking every attacking move I learned and pushed Uncle Sam slowly, but surely back to the middle. I thought I had him, before he let loose a stream of kicks and punches that landed.

Blood spurted from my nose and I was seeing red.

 _Focus Ben!_ I saw a kick coming and used taisabaki to dodge. With a burst of energy, I pushed back.

Uncle Sam went back to attacking and I went back to defending. And then, Uncle Sam made a mistake. I dodged a punch that left him exposed, I took it. Using _tori,_ I flung him him back. I was on top of him, before Grandad yelled time!

" I had him! "

I helped Uncle Sam up.

" Well done Ben, I'll get you a tissue for that nose. "

I blushed.

Emmy approached me, " How was that Ems? " I boasted.

" Alright. Dad is good, even though he would have kicked your butt when he got back up. "

" You're defending him now?! "

" You have shooting next Ben. "

Crap. Alright, no more celebrating.

Emmy led me to the shooting range.

" You have to hit it in the innermost circle, the one right outside the center. "

" One shot Ben. C'mon Ben. "

I took out my gun and closed my eyes, everything was on the line now. Opening my eyes, I aimed and thought about the past two weeks and how much I have learned and the people I met.

That was not going away because I couldn't make a shot.

I fired.

I closed my eyes for the second time.

" How much did I fail by? I'm sorry for being a failure Emmy. "

" Look at the scope you idiot! "

" Why? "

I looked through the scope and there it was, I had it in the innermost circle.

I turned around to see Emmy looking at me with pride.

" You are ready Ben. "

 **I think I deserve a cookie. Second longest chapter written for me. Hope you guys enjoy it, normally I would talk more, but I am tired. Please leave reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back for the eleventh chapter! First I've got to apologize for the spelling mistakes. I went over them and edited the ones I could find, please tell me if I missed any. I really hate making spelling mistakes and I hope they weren't too big, what would my LA teacher think? xD.**

 **Anyway, yeah A.M. you are right. I got a bit overboard with the details. Thanks for telling me, helps me write my story in the best way possible.**

 **This chapter will be a little short because it is mostly briefing on the mission, the next chapter we see some action and some POV changes…**

 **That's for tomorrow, this chapter is today!**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

I woke up in a really happy mood. I had aced my exams and was ready for my briefing. My mind went over the mission possibilities. Whatever the mission was, my training made me ready for it. Not only would I be going on a mission, I would be doing it with my family.

In all my past missions there was a dynamic, it would be nice to have a change of pace. I got out of bed and decided to wake up Emmy because last night we had a celebration with some movies and food, right after that she slept like a log. She was probably still out.

Knocking on her door, I called out to her. " Ems, you awake? Today is the day I get briefed on the mission and we get started. "

I heard a groan coming from inside the room for a sleep-deprived Emmy.

" Coming! " She yelled out.

I snickered in response.

" Heard that Ben! I'm tired not deaf! "

I shut up and went down to where Uncle Sam and Grandpa would brief me, the living room.

As I suspected, Uncle Sam and Grandpa were already there and discussing what most likely was the mission.

They were in a pretty heated debate, I heard my name a couple of times in their fast, hushed tones.

" Um, am I interrupting something? " I said while knocking on the wall to get their attention.

They immediately stopped talking and Grandpa came up to me with a big smile.

" There's my grandson! Nice job on all your work yesterday. Uncle Sam and I were talking about you on the mission. "

I knew that type of talk.

" I knew what you are doing here Grandad, damage control. What were you guys _really_ talking about? "

Grandad looked back at Uncle Sam with a expression of surprise and some other emotions I couldn't decipher.

Uncle Sam shrugged back and smiled.

" Don't look at me Dad, Ben got all your traits, frankly I would be more surprised if he didn't know what we were doing. All the more reason to make him the lead or primary person on this one. "

" Is that were you talking about Grandad? "

He heaved a sigh, " Yes Ben, we were arguing if you should be the one doing the dangerous work on the mission with Emmy. I don't feel comfortable sending my grandson and granddaughter to take on the full force of this mission. "

" Grandad, Emmy and I can handle it. I've been the primary agent on several missions at spy school. "

" I know Ben, but this one is extremely dangerous and I don't want you or Emmy to get hurt. "

" It comes with the job Grandad, I trained for this. I am ready. "

He nodded, " I believe you Ben. " He furrowed his eyes and looked around.

" Hey, where is Emmy anyway? "

" Here. " Emmy was there, still looking tired.

" Are okay Emmy? " Grandpa asked.

" Hm, fine. "

" I wanted to let you know that you and Ben are the primary agents on this mission. "

Her eyes shot up so fast, " Really? No kidding? Ben and I are the primary agents on this one? That's awesome! "

" Why is being primary agents so important? " I wanted to know.

" Because Ben, this is an extremely important and dangerous mission! The fate of world could be in our hands! " Emmy was literally jumping with joy.

I gulped, how important was this mission?

" Where are we headed? Syria? Pakistan? Turkey? "

" Nope, nope, and nope. We are going to be visiting our friends in Europe. Specifically, the UK or Great Britain. " Grandad replied

My eyes widened. The mission would be in Great Britain?!

 **Line Break**

I couldn't believe my ears. We were heading towards Britain? It was a pretty safe place oversees.

" Why are we going to Britain? They have M16! "

" A friend of mine in M16 told me about the severity of this mission. It is no laughing matter Ben. M16 thinks there is something going on and there is way too much evidence proving this claim. They invited us to help and I was happy to oblige. "

This had to be serious.

" What made them chose you? "

" I am a professional who has been able to stop multiple governments, agents, and other things I can't disclose. Why wouldn't they ask to me? Plus I told them I have a grandson who has knowledge and defeated a specific international agency that is spearheading the worry about this? "

" SPYDER? "

" Bingo. "

I gulped for the second time, " SPYDER is involved? I thought they were out of the game? "

" We think SPYDER might be involved. The general consensus is that there are multiple terrorist agencies working on this plot, SPYDER seems to be the main one. "

I was sick to my stomach, multiple organizations were involved. I then had an even sicker thought, SPYDER was always one step ahead of us, what if they knew that we knew?

I told my thought to them. Grandad scoffed. " I wouldn't worry Ben, the knowing of this was only given to individuals who are trusted by me, the CIA, and M16. "

" The CIA is on this as well? "

" Yes, and Ben, I think we actually need to get to what the mission is. "

I was still full of questions, I shot Emmy a glance, but she only shrugged and pointed back to Grandad.

" Okay, what is the mission? "

" It has several parts of it. The summary of it is we need you and Emmy to stay close to the British crown. "

" What do you mean? "

" There is a massive celebration in seven days over the 950th anniversary of England. The Queen and all her relatives will be attending as well several important figures will be attending. "

" We have intercepted several messages from organizations including SPYDER and there is a lot of chatter around the seven day period and the day of the celebration. "

" To add on to the add on to that Alistar Wales is ending the celebration and several of the parties over the course of the seven days. "

" Who is that? "

" The black horse of the Royal family. He hates his relatives and has been accused of several crimes and treason. We think he might be involved and might try something. " Uncle Sam supplied.

" We need you and Emmy to attend these parties and investigate Alistar Wales and his associates while keeping an eye on the crown. "

" Well Ben, this is the gist of it. Not all of it of it, but you will be briefed further when you are in the UK. Do you accept this mission Ben? This one is the most dangerous one of all the missions you have done, this one is international. "

I closed my eyes and thought about it, this was bound to be dangerous. But, it was an opportunity to prove myself to my relatives and my friends that Ben wasn't all brain.

I opened my eyes and saw Emmy nodding and she gave me a smile that read, " _You got this Ben._ "

I looked to Grandad and said the two words that were bound to put me in danger.

" I accept. "

Everyone cheered, " That's great Ben. We are going to need to get you a tuxedo and some dress shoes, and did I mention we need to comb your hair? " Grandad was already rushing around and getting everything ready.

What had I got myself into?

 **And done! Ben has finally been briefed on his mission and it is severely important one! See you guys tomorrow and please remember to review and if you guy catch anymore spelling mistakes, please tell me. I'll fix them.**

 **Tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And I'm back for chapter 12! Thanks EricaHale for pointing out the mistakes, I will go over and edit them as soon as I post this chapter. And A.M., I am cooking an evil plan, just you wait.**

 **Also, remember like you said, the UK is a fancy place, the tuxedo will help Ben stay undercover and make him look cool as well. He and Emmy are the primary agents because they proved themselves. Plus, they look a lot less suspicious. On your second statement, being trained by your family would be better than be trained by people you don't know very well, They might, but I would have to think about it. xD.**

 **On the story, this chapter will have some POV changes, Ben isn't going to be in this chapter, but several other people are going to be…**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 **Mike POV**

 **(Back in time)**

It was so cool to have Alexander in my house! He had personally given me the invitation to spy school, and said that I would be visiting early for initiation.

Ever ride in a luxury sedan with a decorated spy? I haven't. I still can't believe Ben didn't tell me about spy school, It didn't matter much anymore, I understand why he did it and plus, I still got to join.

Anyway, I finally saw the campus for the first time. It was massive with gothic buildings, not exactly what I expected, but it was much better than the middle school I went to.

Alexander led me into the building, it was eerily quiet. He had told me it would be me and a few select individuals, but it was still weird.

" Now Mike, this might be surprising, but you weren't brought here for initiation. "

" Wait...What? What do you mean by that? "

" We brought you here for a specific mission that requires your help. "

" I haven't even taken any classes, but I already have a mission? That's awesome! Ben will be so jealous! "

Alexander winced, " Part of the reason your here is because of Ben. Come along now. "

He led me out of Busnell Halle and had me enter Hammond Quadrangle. Frigid winds whipped around making it colder than it should be.

We finally went inside the Nathan Hale Administration Building and took the stairs up. Alexander opened a door to a rather large closet and we went into the room. I then saw people I never expected to see.

It was Cyrus, Zoe, Chip, Jawa, Warren, and of course Erica. Zoe, Jawa, Chip and Warren gave me some heys and how are you doing, but Erica didn't say anything. She regarded me with a cold stare that seem to harbor some disappointment.

" So you got him. " Cyrus said to Alexander.

" Of course I did, I'm not an idiot, " sniffed Alexander.

" That's debatable, " shot back Cyrus.

Alexander huffed and turned away. Cyrus rolled his eyes and turned to me.

" I suppose Alexander told you why you are here? "

" Yes sir, I am here for a mission? "

" Yes you are. "

Suddenly, Erica said something that surprised me.

" He shouldn't be allowed to be on this mission Grandad. "

" Why? "

" For starters, he has had no classes. He has no experience in spying other than that short period of time, frankly I think he is a bad replacement for Ben. And you still haven't told us why Ben can't come. "

" You only care because you have the hots for Ben, " Chip teased Erica.

She moved so quickly and smashed him against the wall, " Shut your face. " Erica growled at Chip.

" To answer your question, Ben apparently has a bad case of the chicken pox. That's why he can't come, " replied Cyrus.

" What? Really? I talked to him and he looked pretty fine to me. " Ben was fine when I talked to him.

" It doesn't matter. Erica, Mike here has some experience, we need him, so you need to get with program. That being said, the mission is in two weeks, so Erica, Alexander, and I will be training and preparing the rest of you for this vitally important mission . "

" That's fine with us. "

" Good, your first training day starts promptly at oh-nine-hundred hours tomorrow. You have the day off today, so your fellow spies will be showing you around. "

With that Cyrus left.

I turned to the rest of them. " I guess you guys will be showing me around? "

" I have better things to do than to show a rookie around, " retorted Erica.

She left as well.

Well this was going to be a bumpy two weeks.

 **Erica POV**

I had no idea what I was feeling. My emotions were all in whack after Operation Snow Bunny in the Rockies. Before, I was able to keep my emotions in check. But, now…

I felt sadness and regret when Grandad announced that Ben would not be joining us, and I felt anger when he told us that Mike would be replacing Ben.

I thought back to my conversation with Zoe. Was she right? Did I really like Ben? Was I really avoiding my feelings?

That little voice in my head tried to answer for me.

" _Of course you like him Erica! He is sweet, cute, smart, and nice! Plus, you have already shown feelings for him. Don't you remember how jealous you were when Jessica hugged Ben and when you thought Ben liked Jessica? Plus you kissed him! Ben won't break your heart and will help you when you need him! He helps, not hurts your dream to be a full fledged spy! "_

Then that other voice in my head answered as well.

" _No, you don't like him Erica. He is just another pawn, at most a friend. You do remember when you loved someone before? Yes you do, he faken his death and became evil. Effectively breaking your heart. What if Ben breaks you heart as well? And don't you remember one of your mottos? Personal connections hamper your ability to spy. Don't you want to be a spy? "_

" _Both of you, shut up! "_ I really didn't have time for this.

Right now, I had to focus on the mission, my feelings could come later.

I still didn't think Mike could handle the mission, and he was going to have to prove otherwise.

 **Mike POV**

 **(Back in the present, same day Ben is getting briefed on the mission)**

The training was no easy task, I had no idea how Ben had done training in spy school. It was pretty vigourous and Ben is not exactly Joe Athletic.

Anyway, Cyrus had briefed us on the mission. Apparently, we have to go to the UK because there are terrorists planning to assassinate the Queen or something.

He was pretty vague, in truth I kind of zoned after he said the UK because I've always wanted to go there. There was bound to be some hot British girls there.

Cyrus told everyone that Erica and I would be the primary agents on this mission.

I was determined to prove myself to everyone that I was more than Ben's replacement.

 **And finished! I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will 2,500 words I promise. Just so you guys know, I will be adding more POVs to make it fun.**

 **Last thing, could you guys rate my story on a scale to 1-5? It would really help, so when you guys review put 1,2,3,4, or 5. 1 being the worst and 5 being the best.**

 **Thanks so much and I will see you guys tomorrow !**


	13. Chapter 13

**And I'm back for Chapter 13! Thanks so much you guys! We've almost reached 1,000 views in such a short period of time! When we do hit 1,000 I might do two chapters in a day, might lol.**

 **Anyway, I'll answer some reviews. Yes EricaHale, this is going to result in something masterfully crazy xD. And of course Mike is gonna think about girls, he is Mike.**

 **A.M, they do have a habit of that, but it is mostly likely due to Mike's (small)experience with SPYDER and because he is charming I guess. Maybe since he is new, they decided to think I he was expendable? Don't ask me ask spy school xD. Also you're right, I'm a guy, so it is a bit hard writing in a girl's perspective already cause I'm a guy. Plus, it's harder because it's Erica of course. I went with that because Erica's iciness is breaking, also she had to deal with if she likes Ben or not. There was a kiss, and I'm pretty sure kissing does something to a person. Erica can't stay icy forever, at least to Ben. However, the best reason I did that because it was fun writing it :P.**

 **No more talking, and more reading! Enjoy chapter 13 guys!**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

" This bow tie is making my neck itch! " I said this while Emmy was helping with my tuxedo.

We were landing in UK in thirty or so minutes, for the first time in forever, M16 and Grandad both chipped in to get us a private plane to fly us there. Which was an amazing experience for me, considering in my last mission we road economy in a 3rd class plane.

" Come on Ben, this isn't hard. Let me just adjust it. " Emmy messed around with my bow tie, and finally made it comfortable.

" Better? "

" Yeah, my neck doesn't itch anymore. "

She stepped back and surveyed my appearance.

" Wow Ben! You actually look cute! " I blushed deep red.

" Thanks, uh...You look great as well. " Emmy was wearing a green dress that went well with her eyes.

" Aww, thanks cous! That's why I like you. " I smiled at that comment. Emmy and I had come a long way, and I didn't doubt our ability to work together well and get things done.

Grandad came out of the cockpit and grinned at us.

" And how are my two favorite grandchildren doing? "

" We're your only grandchildren Grandad. " Emmy said in a laughing tone.

" I know, but that doesn't mean you guys can't be my favorite grandchildren ! "

Emmy and I both laughed

" Anyway, we'll be touching down in 10 minutes now. From there we will get a hotel and talk about what we plan to do this night alright? "

Emmy and I nodded, " That's cool, " Emmy said.

" Also where's your dad Ems? "

" He's enjoying the massage chair over there. " Emmy pointed in the direction where Uncle Sam was.

" Thanks, I'm going to rouse your lazy Dad. "

We watched Grandad wake Uncle Sam up.

" Ben, what do you think the first party this night will lead to? "

I shrugged, " Probably some introductions and a thank you for all the people who came. I don't really expect SPYDER to spring on the first day, but you don't really know with them. "

" Grandad didn't really tell me much about them except for the fact that they caused you and the guys at spy school a lot of trouble oh and their dangerous. "

I tried to swallow my worry down, SPYDER was already dangerous by themselves, but now their is evidence showing that they allied themselves with other evil corporations, they were much more deadly.

" They were one step of my friends and I till the very end all three times I faced them. They are dangerous, not to mention cunning and smart. And that was when they were alone, I have no idea how much mayhem they could cause with allies. "

" Well Mr. Pessimistic, we can still stop their plans. We've got a top notch team. "

" I know, I know, but I am still going to worry. "

" Kids we are landing! Brace for impact! "

Emmy and I gripped the arms of the chair and waited for the plane to stop moving.

When the plane finally stopped moving, we got our stuff and moved to exit the plane. Grandad and Uncle Sam thanked the pilot and co-pilot and we slid the door open and walked down the steps.

" Well, we are finally in the UK. " Grandad said.

" I'll go and get a taxi, " Uncle Sam was about to go before, but Grandad stopped him.

" No need, I have a friend here who can take us to our hotel. "

 **Line Break**

We had arrived at our hotel around 6:00, the party in Buckingham Palace was at 8:00, Grandad told us that the Royal family stressed promptness so we had to be quick.

With thirty minutes, Grandad had turned the hotel into command central. He had set up multiple coms, computers, and several other things that would keep track of Emmy and I while we were at the party.

" Everybody in the living room! " Grandpa yelled from the living room.

Uncle Sam, Emmy, and I all got into the living to find Grandad mulling over what looked like plan and was conferring with what sounded like several agents.

He motioned us to wait and we did. After he finished he turned to Emmy and I. He handed both of us a extremely small com.

" Put those in your ears, they allow you to communicate with each other and us. Sam and I will be giving you both instructions, but for the most part today, make sure to mingle. Make alliances and earn people's' trust. "

We both nodded and put them in our ears.

" It can also be increased or decreased in volume so you can talk to people as well us. "

" Alright, now that is taken care of, let's get to the plan for the party. "

" Like I said, mingle. Act like normal teenagers here for a party. Both of you have an invitation so if anyone asks any of you, just make sure to show them it. Above all, try to keep a low profile. Only make a move if you notice something happening, and ALWAYS tell Sam or me what is happening. Today's party is mostly introducing people and just a thank you for arriving thing. "

" Still be alert, Alistar Wales will be here today, Keep a close eye on him both of you, tail him whenever he goes to the bathroom or something. "

Grandpa noticed Emmy's stricken expression.

" Or, if he goes to the bathroom, Ben you tail him. Don't let him out of your sight. "

" Now for your alter egos. "

" Wait what? " I wasn't exactly a master at responding to a name that isn't mine.

" Calm down Ben, or should I saw Benny? "

" Benny? Why could I get a cool name? Like Ace or Hunter? "

" Because Ben, there is a less chance of a slip-up. Emmy will be given a new name as well, her new name is Emerald. "

" That isn't a new name, that's her real name! "

" I know Ben, but more people most likely know you that Emmy. Now quit complaining and get in the car. "

I grumbled, but accepted the fact that for seven days I was Benny.

" Just so you know, you still have to call me Ben. " I said to Emmy. Huh, Benny, Emmy...Maybe another reason they used Emmy's real name was because Benny and Emmy was weird and rhymed…

" Whatever you say...Benny. " Emmy said slyly.

" Shut up! "

" Fine, fine. Ben, there happy now? "

I groaned, but inside I was excited to be in Buckingham Palace.

 **Line Break**

 **Mike POV**

It was a long trip from the U.S. to the UK, especially in not exactly desirable planes, but it was still really exciting to be in the UK. Zoe was especially excited, I had her next to me the entire trip. I like Zoe, but sometimes she was a _little_ too happy.

Anyway, we had arrived in UK pretty late. Cyrus had us clean and get ready quickly.

" Alright, there are six of you. That means you guys can cover more ground and keep an eye on more people. It also means that you guys can take care of each other. Erica, I expect you to take charge and lead your peers. "

Erica gave a grim nod.

" While we be given coms? "

" Yes you will. "

He handed all of us several coms that went in variety of places. Like for me, Warren, Chip, and Jawa, we all had our coms attached to our bow ties, Erica's and Zoe were like those things girls put in their hair.

" Hey! What about my com? " Alexander said.

" You don't get a com. You will me talking to the kids during the mission with me, " retorted Cyrus.

" Why? "

" Because of your flashy endeavors in the UK! I bet half of the people at the party already know you! "

" It's not my fault, I am well known. " Alexander said crossing his arms.

" The entire point of a spy is to lay low undetected and in public, undercover. Now shut up, " growled Cyrus.

Cyrus briefed us some more and told us what we had to do, which was pretty boring. Just keep an eye on people, yaddya yadda yah. I knew it was important, I could handle it.

" Now for all your names. Like in the Rockies we will change your names, and you will have the same last name you had there. "

He told everyone except Erica and me their last names.

" Erica, you will take on Sasha Rotko again. Mike you will be Mike Duncan. "

That was fine with me.

" Now remember the organization or organizations are clever. Keep an eye out alright? "

There was a chorus of yes sirs.

I was ready.

 **I know, I know. You guys wanted a longer chapter. Sorry about that, but don't blame me! Blame the dentist! I had a routine check up today, and it took way longer than I expected. You guys will get the mission chapter tomorrow, once again, I apologize. But I promise, that I will wake up and work on the next chapter before I work on anything else.**

 **See you guys tomorrow and please review! You can yell at me for not making the chapter longer ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Like I promised, chapter 14 is early! This one is going to be the first mission night, like I said yesterday. I'll try my best to make the chapter long :P.**

 **EricaHale, thank you for pointing out those mistakes. I will never be mad at anyone for pointing out mistakes, especially ones that involve spelling mistakes. So please continue to do so. Anyway, I have fixed them, lol, Bem vs Ben. I wish I could just write all this down and then transport it through the computer. I push too many wrong keys...**

 **Well I do try my best, here it is vacation so I can crank out a chapter a day. But thanks guys for all the support! It really helps!**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

" So what do you think? " Grandad asked me.

" Give me a moment to take it all in, " I said.

Buckingham Palace was massive, completely dwarfing the White House by a mile. It was pristine and shined under all the lights in the night.

" It is certainly something. "

" Certainly something? Ben, this palace is one of the most extravagant places to live in! Wait till you see the inside! "

Uncle Sam leaned in and whispered in my ear, " He always goes crazy in places like this. "

Of course he does...What I thought was more amazing was the people actually going to the party.

They pulled up in limousines, Maseratis, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, you name it, it was there. Not only that, the stuff they were wearing!

" I think I feel underdressed. " Emmy whispered to me.

It was much harder to be undressed when you are a guy, but when look at the women, I realized Emmy was right.

They wore lavish dresses, tons of jewelry that probably cost hundreds of thousands, high heels that were actually decorated, and of course, makeup galore.

Even the guys looked pristine in their suits...

" The biggest party of the year does something to people. "

Emmy grinned, " You think? "

There were also many celebrities to top it all of, people from movies, people from hit songs, famous government officials…The star level in this place was off the roof.

" I don't get how SPYDER and it's allies are going to strike. I mean look at this security. " Emmy said as we waded through the mass of people and guards.

She was right, there was so much security. We were frisked three different times before even getting close to the gates. Everybody who was famous brought their own bodyguards and security.

It next to impossible for us to get in there, we were getting stopped my random bodyguards, frisked multiple times, there was no way any enemies could get in without there being a mole.

" There is probably a mole or someone who works with the enemy. SPYDER isn't going to be making a break-in, but they can easily send a mole through. "

Emmy nodded as we finally got to the gates.

" Hello, may I see your invitations please? " A guard asked us with his palm up.

We all showed him our invitations.

He nodded and allowed us to pass, " We will see you all seven days correct? " He asked Grandad.

" Yes you will. "

" Well enjoy the party. "

" We will, thank you. "

Finally, we were inside the gates. From here I saw a tennis court and a swimming pool.

As we got into the palace, Grandad leaned in.

" When we get in, Sam and I will leave for the hotel. From there we will monitor your progress. You guys will be on your own. "

" Won't people notice that there are two kids just roaming around without adult supervision? "

" That's every kid who is coming to this party, as long the invitations are in both of your hands, you are safe. "

" Alright, " I was hoping that one of them would stay with us, but I was used to this anyway so it didn't matter much.

When we got in, I was so busy staring at how majestic the inside was, I didn't notice Grandad and Uncle Sam slipping away.

The inside was even better than the outside, chandeliers hanging from the decorated ceilings, it was too much to describe.

We were herded into the main room, the center of the mansion and the biggest room.

It was jam packed, with people talking and laughing, as well as some kids running around.

" Attention, attention! "

Everybody turned to the front of the room where the Royal family was sitting. The Prime Minister was the one who had got the attention of everyone.

He smiled, " Well! Now that got some attention, if I don't say so myself. "

Some laughs erupted from the crowd.

" On behalf of the Royal family, we formally thank you all for joining us in our 960th anniversary since our great country was created! "

Everyone cheered, and to look unsuspicious we did as well.

It was pretty amazing even though we weren't from the UK

" I will start introducing several of our special guests, please mill around until then! Enjoy the food and drinks. "

Just then, our coms on our ears started buzzing. It was Grandad trying to come in contact with Emmy and I.

" Hello kids, have you seen Alistar Wales yet? "

" No, we haven't. Ben and I still haven't seen anything of suspicion, " Emmy said.

" I see, keep an eye out for him. And remember to use your alter egos if anyone for your names. "

" Yep, over and out Grandad, talk to you and Dad later. " Emmy turned to me.

" Well Benny, do you want to explore. "

" Sure, Emerald. "

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

" All of you, get in pairs of two and spread out. That way we will able to cover more ground and keep an eye on more people. " I say.

They all nodded and got into pairs. Zoe went with Warren, Chip went with Jawa, and unfortunately I had to pair up with Mike.

As we walked around the palace, I made sure to survey any possible ways of access from the outside as well as suspicious people.

" Hey Erica, could we talk with some of the people here? " I saw Mike staring at a couple of girls.

" No, focus on the mission nitwit. "

" That was hurtful, " Mike said.

" Yeah well, if you aren't focusing on the mission, SPYDER is going get away with whatever they plan to do."

" No they won't, and even if they will, I can keep an eye on things when it counts. "

" You're ridiculous. Ben listens to me and cares about saving the world. " I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

" Hey! I listen and care about the world! I just want to have a little fun . "

I just kept on walking.

" I heard you say Ben's name! "

" So?"

" You miss Ben don't you? "

" That's an even more ridiculous statement than your last one. "

" Just admit it. You obviously have the hots for my best friend. "

I was about to grab Mike by his collar when I heard Prince Charles introduce someone.

" Ladies and gentleman, I'd like you to meet a relative of mine, Alistar Wales. "

 **Line BreaK**

" Grandad, the suspect Alistar Wales has finally been introduced, " I say as Emmy and I push to the front to see the introduction.

" What? He is here? All right, Sam and I can see him through the cameras. "

" You hacked the cameras? "

" Yep, anyway we have a visual on Alistar Wales. You two listen in and so will we. "

We watched the man closely. He was tall, with dark black hair and beady brown eyes. Unlike the other members of the Royal family, he obviously did not have a care about manners or any proper party etiquette. I couldn't see any weapons or anything dangerous on him from where I was looking, but that was probably due to me not being close enough.

The crowd was silent, they probably didn't know what to make of him. I can bet you that none of the people in here like Alistar Wales all too much.

" As you all know, Alistar here as been accused of several crimes and treason against the Royal family and the government. I am here to disprove those theories. Alistar is a good man, I have not seen him once break the rules our country holds dear. We invited him here today because he is our cousin and deserves our apology. He is a true Englishman and is as welcome here as anyone else. Would you like to say a few words Alistar? "

Alistar took the mic. He cleared his throat and a raspy voice came out of it.

" Hello to all of you. My name as you all know, is Alistar Wales. I am a member of the Royal family, but I have not been in the limelight for quite some time. And when I have, it wasn't always for good things. I have been accused for doing many treacherous things and I'm here to…"

We sat there listening to this guy for a good two minutes.

" Does the guy ever stop talking? " Emmy muttered to me, while keeping an eye on him for the same time. "

I agreed, so far this guy proved he wasn't dangerous, he was boring.

" Keep an eye on him, both of you. I've seen all of this before, the bad guy makes you think he is weak and then _bam!_ He sucker punches you when you least expect it, " Grandad said, while making bam noise with his fist and hand.

" We get it Grandad. "

"...And because the Royal family is so apologetic of all the baseless claims that have been stacked against me, they have allowed me to head this year's anniversary games! " Alistar finished his long speech with a slimy smile.

Murmurs started arising.

" Anniversary games? That doesn't sound good, " I said to Emmy as well, as Uncle Sam and Grandad.

" You're right, it doesn't. It is probably a diabolical distraction from the evil plan, " Uncle Sam put in.

" Tonight's first game will be sharpshooting! "

Wait...What?

" That's right ladies and gentleman! I know we have a strict policy with guns in the premises, our first game has been approved by the Queen herself! Any man or woman thirteen or older will be able to compete in this competition. The rules are simple. Get the best shot and you move on to the next round, if your shot is the worst out of the four competitors... Then you will be eliminated!

" Like I said before, you will be put in groups of four and will move on from there until there is a final four. The two best shooters from the final four will face off in a final sharpshooting match. May the best shooter win! If you want to participate, visit the four counters set up around the main hall. Remember, there is a prize for whoever wins Oh and did I mention I will be competing? " The man gave a wicked smile and handed the mic back to Prince Charles.

" A sharpshooting match?! There is something I won't be doing! "

" No Ben! Don't you see! This is the perfect opportunity to get close to Alistar! You might be able to glean some secrets from him while improving your marksman skills! "

" Why do I have to do it? You're a better shooter than me! "

" Exactly, you need to improve, plus since both of you are guys, you will connect better! "

I groaned, " Grandad? "

" I think it is a great opportunity to spy on Alistar Ben,I think you should so it."

" Uncle Sam? "

"Just do it! Make your dreams come true! "

" Fine. fine! I'll do it, just stop being weird. "

" Don't worry Ben, I'll be cheering for you as well as keeping an eye on Alistar, " Emmy said.

I sighed, well I think I had joined a shooting competition.

 **I wonder where this will lead to?**

 **See you guys tomorrow for next chappy! Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back with chapter 15! Wow, 68 reviews in total! Thanks so much guys! I'll take some time to answer them.**

 **A.M., do you mean good weird or bad weird? Cause I'm hoping it's the good weird, oh and I didn't forget...That's Ben job xD.**

 **EricaHale, I fixed all of them, thanks for telling me. It really helps and I will never be mad if you point out mistakes, especially grammar and spelling ones.**

 **BenRipley, yup they will meet very soon...like next chapter.**

 **Well, enjoy this next chappy and tomorrow I'll be doing chapter 16 early!**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

" Oh, I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail this miserably, " I said.

" All you need to do Ben is go far enough until you get in the same group as Alistar Wales, you don't need to win the entire thing, " Emmy said.

" But what if I lose in the first round? I still suck at shooting! Why couldn't they have a math contest or something. "

" You. Don't. Suck. At. Shooting, " Emmy said fiercely.

" Remember how you made that great shot back when we were training? " Emmy was trying to be reassuring.

" Yeah, but that was-. "

" No buts Benjamin Ripley, you can and will do this. "

I sighed, there was no way out of this.

" Alright, what do I have to say to get him to talk to me? "

" Compliment him, make him trust you, find an area of common interest. This is quite easy Ben. "

I frowned, I wanted to tell her that if it was so easy, then she should do it, but I refrained. After all, not doing it would prove I was just a big coward.

" They took your gun in the main entrance. I heard that they will arm all guns taken with BB gun pellets and give them back. They will also give guns to all participants without one. "

" Wait, why would they arm us? Isn't there a chance that someone could hurt another? "

" Apparently, the handing out of guns and giving them back will be done in the secure shooting range they got downstairs, like way downstairs. Word is that they got the place full of guards for the game, seems like they aren't taking any risks. "

I relaxed a bit, it would be hard for any SPYDER agent or an ally of theirs to attack when there were so many guards milling around, plus the shooting range was far from the surface.

Continuing to wonder, how could someone actually infiltrate a place like this? It was an enigma.

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

" The rest of you are terrible at shooting. I am the only one who will do this. Two of you will stay upstairs to keep an eye out, the other three of you will watch Alistar and anybody else who looks suspicious in the shooting range. Are we clear? "

They all nodded their heads vigorously, Mike, Jawa, and Chip decided to come with me to the shooting and unfortunately that left poor Zoe with Warren. She tried to talk with one of guys to switch with her, but who would want to be with Warren?

After no one wanted to switch with Zoe, she gave up and both her and Warren stayed up on the floor to monitor the people who weren't participating or going to watch the game.

Mike, Jawa, Chip and I all went downstairs with the crowd. It took a lot of walking, and a lot of pushing and shoving, but we finally made it to the shooting range.

It was as extravagant as the rest of the place, tons of room, pristine targets, dangerous weapons that were unfortunately out of reach.

I needed to ask for one of these for Christmas, a girl's gotta make sure shooting in on point all the time.

Anyway, there were three lines. One was for the spectators which Jawa, Chip, and Mike joined. The next line was for the handout for guns, and the last line was for people who had guns which were taken from them. I joined the last line.

It was an agonizing wait, but I made sure to survey everyone in the line to pass the time. All of these people could be potential threats.

I blinked a couple of times, was that Ben? No it could be, I must have been losing my marbles. Ben would never wear a tuxedo, but he probably would look mighty cu-. I really got to stop thinking like that.

First I was seeing Ben everywhere and now I thought he would look cu-. I'm not even going to say it.

Thankfully, I was next in line. They actually made me go in a room with five guards all stationed in different areas of the room.

Security in this place was stacked.

Approaching the man who seemed to be in charge, I asked for my gun.

" Beretta M9 please. "

The guy frisked around the boxes until finally coming up with my gun.

" It's in locked form right now. If we see you taking off the locked from without permission, we will arrest you. Understand? "

I nodded to show my understanding and he put my gun in my hand.

Time to shoot some bullseyes.

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

It had taken forever to get my gun. Since it was a refashioned one, the guy had to dig through so many boxes before finally coming up with my gun.

Ugh.

I saw Emmy in the crowd and she gave me a thumbs up.

I was doing good so far. No mess ups.

We were all herded into the center of the massive shooting range complex.

Alistar had the microphone, he was probably going to do another massive speech proclaiming his innocence and " loyalty " to the crown.

" Alright, the rules are simple. There are a hundred of you, including me. All of you will be splitted into groups of four. That means there will be 25 groups. Each group will be given a target to hit. No rifles or scopes allowed. The worst shooter will be eliminated, the other will move on. I will explain how the second round will work later, but first we must get past the first round. The guards will put you all into groups. "

Huh, one speech without him proclaiming his innocence. Anyway, the guards put me in a group with two adults and another kid who looked to be a few years older than me.

Sneering, the kid got in my face. " You'll be the poor little sucker who will be eliminated. "

" Hey, break it up, " yelled out the guard who was in charge of our group.

The kid pushed me and went to chat with adults.

I awaited further instructions. Finally, we were given a target to shoot at. One person would be in the box shooting, after he or she was done, he would give his gun to the guard in the box with him.

After all the people had finished shooting, marks would be compared. All of us had been given different color pellets so when we shot, the bullet would make a red mark or a blue mark indicating where the shot had it.

My color was green.

One of the adults stepped up to shoot first, after a good five minutes the other adult went, which took even longer. And then they boy went.

" Don't be surprised if my shot hits the target dead center pretty boy, " he said while sneering at me.

Finally it was my turn.

I went up to the box where I shot and took out my gun. My hands wouldn't stop trembling. What if I missed? The mission would have a major setback, pressure was mounting on me.

Steeling my nerves, I put my gun up, aimed and fired.

I couldn't really see how I did, but hopefully I had done good enough.

We all turned to Alistar who had came fresh from the box.

" Now for the results! "

I turned to the guard who had judged ours. After looking at the scope, he told the two adults they would move on.

He then turned to us, " It was a close race, but Benny you have barely squeaked into the second round. "

Pointing at the boy, " You are eliminated. "

I expected a retort, but nothing came.

Didn't matter anyway, I was in the second round! I saw Emmy and she flashed me a huge smile.

Just keep on going Ben.

 **Done! How was it? Please review and tomorrow Erica will meet Ben! Who is excited? I know I am…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now for Chapter 16! This one is up early! Anyway, thanks for 71 reviews and I'll take my time to answer them.**

 **A.M., Maybe Alistar has a motive?**

 **EricaHale, thanks for telling me. I have fixed all of them. It shouldn't be a daily thing because I have to get my act together. On your question, remember that these are guns filled with BB gun pellets and it's perfectly legal for 13 year olds to use those. And even if they weren't, the rules governing guns is a bit hazy.**

 **BenRipley, next chapter**

 **Well that's it for the reviews, enjoy chapter 16!**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 **Erica POV**

The first round was easy as pie, I blew the other " contesters " out of the water. It was funny as well because all three of them were boys.

One of them tried to ask me out, but I just laughed in his face. They were terrible shots and they had nothing good going for them.

Anyway, Alistar called for a break until we started our next round. I walked over to my companions in the stands.

" Have any of you noticed anything peculiar going on with Alistar or anyone else in this little game? "

" I noticed that Alistar is a very good shot, " Chip put in.

" Yes he is, but it also seems that he is nervous about something. He went first in his group and when he finished he ran away to who knows where before coming back to announce the rewards, " Jawa said.

" Where do you think he ran off to? "

" No idea, he had a bunch of guards follow him and they blocked our line of sight, " Jawa continued.

I turned to look at Mike, who was staring at a green-eyed girl in the stands.

" Mike! " I hit him the head.

" Owww. " He rubbed his head.

" Why did you have to do that? "

" Tell me, did you notice anything? "

" Uh...I noticed that you won by a long shot in your group? " He said it hopefully like this was a good thing to notice.

I sighed, " Good job the rest of you. I'll contact Grandpa with this new information and see where he wants to go with this. In the meantime keep an eye on Alistar and what he does. "

Walking back to the middle of the massive room, Alistar was explaining on how the second round would work.

" Alright, first I will like to say congratulations to the remaining 75 contestants. Now, the second round will work similarly like the first round. You will put into different groups once again, this time it is groups of three with 25 groups again. The rules stay the same, the worst shot will be eliminated and the two other contestants will move on. Good luck to all once again. "

I closely looked at where Alistar was going and it seemed like he was going to a room way in the back. I was about to follow, but then I was stopped by a guard.

He steered me towards two other people.

" This is your group, wait for further instructions. "

Sighing, I took my place with them. It was so hard to do any work around here with all these guards mulling around.

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

After conferring with Emmy, Grandad, and Uncle Sam, they all agreed on a little midnight reconnaissance. We were going to break into Buckingham Palace and investigate that room where Alistar went after every round.

Anyway, I was put into another group, this time with two kids who were my age.

Thankfully, they were actually nice unlike the kid in my last group.

The guard who was stationed at our box handed out our guns.

" What type of gun is that? " The two kids crowded around me.

" Um...It's a refashioned gun given to me by my Grandad. "

" Oh, that's cool. "

Suddenly, we heard Alistar on the microphone.

" Okay, we will be starting round 2 in a few minutes. I would just like to say that round 3 and 4 will be tomorrow thanks to crown accepting the proposition. Anyway, began round 2! "

I had no time for this new information to sink in before guard opened the door to the box and ushered the first kid to shoot.

This time it went by pretty quick.

" I think I may be eliminated this round, " the kid said. He looked pretty worried.

The next guy went and took a lot longer.

After he finished, I stepped into the box. There was a lot on the line, even more than last time. If I survived this round, I may actually have a chance to be with Alistar next round.

Taking deep breaths, I thought of Emmy's training and aimed with great care unlike last time and fired.

I came out of the box a little shaky, but confident.

" Alright, results will be shown...Now! " Alistar hurried off, most presumably heading to that room again.

The guard looked through his scope for a long time, before finally telling us who would move on and who would be eliminated.

" The winner of this round is you Benny, well done. You will be invited to compete in round 3 tomorrow. "

I sighed in relief. Making it through two rounds was no joke.

" Great job Benny! " I heard Emmy yell.

Wincing, I gave Emmy a smile. Even though I really liked how supportive she was, the yelling might blow my cover.

It was a good thing the round was over though.

" Congratulations to all of the participants who made it past round 2! We will see you tomorrow for more partying and round 3 and 4. "

Alistar said this quickly and hurried with some guards to the exit.

I walked over to Emmy.

" Don't ell-yay o-say oud-lay Emmy-way! ou-Yay ight-may ow-blay y-may over-cay! "

She gave me a sheepish smile.

" Sorry Ben, I was just really excited you made it to the second round. "

" I know Ems, thanks though. Without you, I would have hit myself in the foot while shooting. "

" That I agree with. Now let's get out of here. We have some reconnaissance to attend to. "

I nodded and we hurried away.

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

" Great job in the competition Ben, " Grandad said.

" Yeah, that was some first class shooting Ben, " Uncle Sam agreed.

I blushed.

" Thanks guys. "

Grandad turned serious again.

" We will be breaking into Buckingham Palace as you all know to investigate the room that Alistar has been going to. This is a serious and delicate operation and if anyone messes up, we are in the slammer for a good long time and our enemies get away with their nefarious plans. "

We all nodded.

Grandad and Uncle Sam handed us equipment as we prepared to break into a highly secure government building,

They went over the plan with us a hundred times before saying that we were ready.

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

" Slowly Chip, " I hissed on the com as I descended into the dark room with a rope tied to my waist. Grandad authorized a break and enter into the room, so here we were.

" I'm going as slow as I can he, you are heavy, " he said back.

" Both of you, keep quiet, " Grandpa said frantically.

" Jawa, is there any movement in the premises? " Grandad talking to Jawa.

" Negative sir, no heat signatures are showing up in the main room. "

" Mike? Zoe? Any sounds? "

" Nothing, but squirrels. "

" Why don't I get to help, " whined Warren from the car.

" You helped with the camouflage Warren. Now shut up. "

I finally landed on the ground.

" I am on the ground, I repeat I am on the ground. "

" Alright, tread lightly Erica. Head towards the shooting ground downstairs. "

After I quickly headed downstairs, I looked around until I saw the room in the distance.

" Heading toward the room, " I whispered on the com.

Hurrying quickly, I hid in the shadows.

I was right in front of the door, when I noticed it was ajar a bit.

Someone was inside the room.

" Someone is inside the room. "

" What?! There should be-. Just get out of there Erica. "

" No can do, whoever comes out of that room, I will take him or her down quickly and quietly. "

" Fine. Be careful Erica. "

Watching from the shadows, it took several minutes, but a figure dressed in black appeared from the doorway, carrying a bunch of papers.

He looked in the shadows.

" He can't find me, he can't find me, " I thought.

Scanning the room, my breath quickened as his familiar brown eyes rested on me. His eyes widened.

Crap on a cracker.

I moved quickly and attacked the guy. Expecting to take him out quickly, I sended several quick punches to his head. Surprisingly, he blocked all of them. I continued attacking, several punches and kicks, but his defense was ironclad. Getting frustrated, I rushed at him.

Suddenly, I flying through the air. The guy had used my momentum and flung me away! Twisting in the air, I managed to grab his mask off as I landed on my feet behind him.

" Turn around, " I said fiercely.

He turned around, my eyes widened.

" Ben?! "

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry about that.**

 **Also guys, since tomorrow is Christmas, I'm going to enjoy it with my family. I won't be updating, so unfortunately...I won't be updating till Monday!**

 **Sorry, sorry. Hopefully you guys will understand.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 17! But first I got some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that my parents sprung a five day trip on me that is headed towards Florida, a place where I have lived and visited several times. So I wasn't exactly a happy camper when they told me this, but the good news is that I'll still update everyday so don't worry about me updating!**

 **EricaHale, it's no prob and thanks for being patient xD.**

 **A.M. Dang me and my inconsistencies lol**

 **IMZane, thank you so much. And don't worry, in this chapter their relationship is a little rocky.**

 **Now for the chapter!**

 **Just a note, in this chappy there will be several and I mean SEVERAL POV changes.**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

 **Erica POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There in all his glory was Ben. He looked almost exact the same as when we had the mission except for the fact that he held his head a little higher and confidence shown his eyes.

" Who are you? " Ben demanded warily.

" Gee, you can't tell? " I ripped off my mask.

" It's me Erica. " He froze.

" You're not supposed to be here. "

" I could say the same to you, Mister I Have The Flu. "

He frowned. I could hear chatter going in his ear.

Putting his hand to his ear, he spoke quietly. I only caught a few words.

"...mission...compromised...get back. "

" Who are you working with? " Ben wasn't one to work with SPYDER, but he was obviously here for a reason.

Then I heard chatter from Grandad.

" Erica?! What's going down there? "

" There's been a complication. "

" What sort of complication? "

" I can put this quite simply, Ben wasn't sick. "

" What?! "

Suddenly, I heard Ben again.

" We need to get out of here Erica, I called for backup, but I don't know about you. "

He reached for the papers he had found.

" Oh no you don't. " I reached to grab the papers from him, before Ben did something I have never seen him do before.

He pulled a gun on me.

" Don't come any closer Erica, I don't want to hurt you. "

" Really Ben? You shoot like a wounded cow, put the gun down. "

Ben narrowed his eyes, " Do you want to test me? "

Before I could say anything, Ben heard something on his com and dashed for the exit.

" We really need to get out of here Erica! The authorities have apparently found the mess you, Cyrus, and the rest of gang made. "

I sputtered, he was blaming me?

I couldn't do anything now, we both dashed outside as quick as we could.

 **Ben POV**

Like usual, I was distracted by Erica's beauty. Full lips, those gorgeous blue eyes, the smell of gunpowder and lilacs coming from her…

" Snap out of it Ben, your family needs you, " I thought to myself as Erica and I tried to avoid the authorities and get to safety.

After running what seemed like miles, we had finally hit open ground with no authorities in sight.

I had the papers I found safety tucked under my arms. In Buckingham Palace, I had told Emmy, Uncle Sam, and Grandpa to come get me. But, I was too busy being in awe of my ability to fight Erica to a standstill. Granted, she would have kicked my butt if the fight had gone on, but still.

" Give me those papers now Ben. "

" No! I found them fair and square! " I then quickly realized how stupid I sounded.

" Fair and square? What are you, five? "

I looked around desperately for Emmy, she was the closest one to my location. Where the heck was she.

Then Erica attacked.

Crap on a cracker.

I could barely fight Erica with two hands, now I had one hand.

Gathering all my courage, I went tried, the keyword is here is tried to fight Erica. I was able to block some of her attacks, but the last one got me square in the chest.

I landed on my butt.

Erica stood over me smiling.

" I gotta say Ben, no one can beat me in hand to hand combat. But, you managed to fight me both times. How? " She said this as she reached for the papers.

" Step away from Ben, " I nearly leaped in joy. It was Emmy.

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

In front of me I saw a pretty girl with green eyes pointing a gun at my face. The same one that Mike was ogling early today.

I slowly backed away from Ben.

Not taking her eyes or her gun away from me, she helped Ben up.

" You okay Ben? "

" I'm fine, thanks Ems. "

I felt a flare of jealousy rush through me. How dare this girl try to take Ben away from...Whoa, slow down there Erica. You just made Ben land on his butt a couple seconds ago. I don't think he holds me in high regard right now.

" Who is this girl? "

" A fri-a classmate from spy school. " I felt another rush of pain go through my body, Ben didn't hold me as a friend anymore?

" See I told you! He will break your heart the second he gets the chance to, " my inner voice said.

It couldn't be true. I knew for a fact that Ben had a massive crush on me. What happened?

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

When Emmy asked who Erica was, I told her that she was a classmate from spy school because I figured on missions Erica didn't like being called a friend. Plus I had a mission as well, even though I had a massive crush on Erica, I decided to take her advice on personal relationships when in a mission. It even looked like Erica forgot or didn't care that she kissed me back in the Rockies.

Just then in the distance, I saw Cyrus, Alexander, Zoe, Jawa, Chip, Warren...and Mike running toward Erica. How had he already been assigned to a mission?! Did spy school have a weird policy for putting first years in combat?

I had no time to think about that now. Everybody got within distance of Emmy and I, right next to Erica.

" Ben?! Zoe said this in disbelief.

" What are you doing here? " Mike asked me.

" We don't have to for all of this, put the gun down girl," Cyrus said.

" Or what? " Emmy challenged Cyrus.

" There are more of us than you two. Also, I have a gun. " Cyrus leveled a gun at Emmy.

" Not quite, " I said. I drew my gun as well.

Everyone gasped, Cyrus choked out a laugh.

" You?! I've seen you shoot. You couldn't hit any of us point blank. "

I lowered my gun and shot two inches away from Cyrus's foot.

He pulled back and stared at me with a startled look.

" How…"

" I had a good teacher, " I said while looking over at Emmy.

" Now stay back, that was a warning shot. "

Just then, Grandad and Uncle Sam came into view.

" You guys had us worried for a second, " Grandad said.

" Ben, who are these people? " Erica asked me.

" These " people " are my family. "

 **Another cliffhanger! Please don't hate me, next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Man, tomorrow I am going to be hitting the road. I am going to have to write my story while on the road, in a cramped car, with my family members...Yeah.**

 **BenRipley, we're heading towards Tampa.**

 **EricaHale, I'll try my best.**

 **Alright, back to the story. This one might be a short one, but bear with me. I'll be in the car for a billion hours, so I'll have plenty of time to write.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 18 guys!**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 **Ben POV**

" These " people " are my family. "

That line took a couple of seconds to sink in. Everybody who wasn't my family look extremely surprised.

" What?! Our report on you didn't report any other family members, " Cyrus said furiously.

Grandad snorted, " Like the CIA would know anything about Ben. I intentionally covered up that part of Ben's history. Any competent organization would have looked further into it, but goofbrains like you don't have the smarts to check your recruits. "

Cyrus fumed.

" Hey! Don't talk about about my Dad like that! " Alexander said angrily to Grandad.

" Shut up, " Uncle Sam said.

Those two words jarred Alexander and he shut up looking wounded.

" Who are you to call the CIA incompetent and me a goofbrain, " Curus demanded.

Grandad puffed up a little and looked prideful.

" Personal security advisor to the president back in the day. "

" Your lying. "

Grandad scoffed, " Exactly why my family and I put together a plan faster and more accurate then you and your team's pitiful attempt.

Everybody looked ready to blow. I had to do something before the situation can get to hot.

" Can we all calm down please, " I said.

" We all want the same thing, maybe we could work together? " Zoe suggested. She still looked surprised as well as hurt that I didn't tell her about my family.

" I'm not working with people who can't respect me, " Cyrus said.

" Ditto, " Grandad said agreeing with Cyrus.

Suddenly, we could hear the authorities. The sirens were screaming as the police headed to investigate the break in.

" We need to get out. Like seriously get out, " I said worriedly.

" Grandad, Ben is right. It is too dangerous to stay here, " Erica said.

" Fine, " Cyrus muttered.

" Bring your agents in the vehicle you have used and follow us in ours, " Grandad said. He still didn't look happy about sharing our hotel room and working with other people.

" Why should we trust you, " Warren said snidely.

Zoe hit Warren on the head with her hand. " Their Ben's family and he obviously trusts them. And whoever Ben trusts, I trust, " she said while looking at me hopefully.

" You can trust Grandpa, Uncle Sam, and Ems, " I said.

Cyrus nodded.

It looks like this is going to one very long mission.

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

I was glad that the girl Ben was so close to was his family. It was pretty clear though that Ben and Emmy were good friends.

Maybe I was a little jealous, but I had other things on my mind. Some of those including the fact that Ben was a significantly better shooter and fighter, he had a Grandad that was equally impressive as mine, had a secret family etc...But the thing I was worrying and thinking about most?

The fact that Ben called me a classmate. Even though I was going to try to avoid any interactions with him when we had got back from the Rockies, it was hard.

Who cares what he says and I think. I've been doing just fine ignoring everyone and being a loner or an " Ice Queen " as they called me.

Right now, Ben was just another colleague on a mission. I have more important things to think about that wasn't about boys.

Anyway, I was in awe of the hotel that Ben was living in. Ours was alright, you couldn't really go bad in choice of hotels that were located in London, but where they were living was pretty impressive.

We were able to avoid the authorities and make it here safely.

" Everybody out, " Grandad yelled from the front of our minivan.

We filed out.

" Wow, Ben's place is so much better than ours, " Mike said.

" It doesn't matter, " I said briskly.

Let's see where this goes, maybe working together on this mission could actually turn out to be good.

 **I know small chapter, but please bear with me guys.**

 **Make sure to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

I **'m writing this in an extremely cramped space with my brother pushing me with his legs as he tries to sleep. So I am living a very very sad life.**

 **Did I mention it's pitch black out?**

 **Anyway, please enjoy chapter 19!**

 **Don't listen to my moaning and groaning, just read the chapter xD.**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 **Ben POV**

We tried to make all of them comfortable. The living room was already occupied by the massive control center Grandad had set up, which of course had taken a lot of space.

There were a couple of sofas in the room next to the living room. Jawa and Chip called dibs on those sofas.

Both of them immediately started unpacking what stuff they had packed and staked out their territories around the sofas.

Zoe took the only pullout bed and poor Warren had to make a bed out of cushions.

" Mike you can bunk with me, " I told Mike.

" Thanks man, " Mike said gratefully.

" Erica you can bunk with me as well, " Emmy said to Erica.

She gave her a curt nod, " Thank you. "

" Hey what about me! " Alexander complained like a baby.

" The adults will be working on a plan the rest of the night, unless of course the Hales are too wimpy and too chicken to work? " Grandpa said with a smug smile.

Cyrus elbowed Alexander in the stomach pretty hard.

" We are perfectly fine working all night thank you very much, " Cyrus said.

" But I'm tir-. Umph! " That was Alexander getting elbowed again by Cyrus.

" Great! Kids go to sleep, it is pretty late out. "

We all went to bed.

Not really.

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

Even though I was pretty tired, I couldn't let my guard down. As far as I know, Emmy could be an assassin planted by the Russians to kill me and everybody else.

Even though it wasn't likely, it was still a possibility.

The bed was pretty big, so we were able to hug the ends of it on either side without being uncomfortable.

After a few awkward seconds, Emmy spoke up.

" Hey Erica? "

" Yes? "

" Listen, I don't want there to be any trouble between us. We started off on the wrong foot and I want to apologize. We could be friends. "

" You have nothing to apologize for, you have done nothing wrong. As far as making amends and being friends, I think that would be a good idea. "

We both sat up on the bed.

Emmy held out her hand. I took it and we shook on it.

" I'm glad that is out of the way, " Emmy said to me while grinning.

I nodded as we resumed our original positions. It was a while until Emmy spoke again. I had almost dozed off.

" Erica? "

" Yes, " I said a little miffed and annoyed.

" You like Ben don't you? "

My heart quickened, how had she known?!

" No, " I said a little to unconvincing.

" Ha, you know it is okay for you to tell me. I promise I won't tell my cous anything at all. "

" How can I trust you? "

" Listen, I am not one to tell secrets. Now spill. "

I sighed, " Maybe a little. "

Emmy squealed like a fangirl, " I knew it! "

" For a while I thought he felt the same way, now after all the training you guys say he went through…"

" Are you kidding me?! He talked about you so much all through the training! Erica this and Erica that! "

" Really? But then why he is acting like I'm just another classmate? "

She frowned, " Ben has turned a lot more serious, especially on this mission. He doesn't want to screw up so that's why he is acting all macho. I'm still sure he likes you. "

" Ben acting macho wouldn't be the first time, " I told her.

She laughed, " Yeah Ben is a goofball, but he is pretty serious about this mission. He really wants to probe himself to Grandad. I already told him he doesn't have to, but he doesn't listen. "

" I know a thing or two about proving something to my family members. "

" Oh yeah? Your Grandad? "

" Yup, well it seems like you succeeded. "

" Sorta. "

She laughed again, " Let's just try to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us with the mission and everything. "

As I was about to turn in, I heard Emmy for the last time.

" You should really tell Ben how you feel though Erica. "

Grandad had drilled through my head that spying was always first priority, and I agreed with him. My career was important, but having a life was important as well.

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

" Dude your cousin is hot. " That was the first Mike said to me as we entered my bedroom.

" That's really weird Mike. "

" How is that weird? "

" Um...Maybe because Emmy is my cousin?! "

" I still don't understand how that is weird. "

" It doesn't really matter though, I don't think she likes you very much. "

" What? There is no way. I can just use my standard Mike charm to charm your cousin, " Mike said while flashing me a wolffish smile.

" Emmy isn't one of those girls. I still think she doesn't like you very much Mike. "

" What, did she tell you? "

" Yes actually she did. She said and I quote, " I don't like your friend Mike." So I'm pretty sure she doesn't hold you in high regard.

He frowned, " Well could you put in a good word for me? "

I facepalmed, but I couldn't help smile at Mike's efforts. " I'll see what I can do. "

" Thanks, " Mike said.

" You know what would impress Emmy? If you focused on the mission. "

" Fine, fine. But enough about me! What about you? "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean what is going on with you and Erica? "

 **Another sorta cliffy! I feel bad, but I'm in a bad mood. Lol jk, I just gotta have a good sleep.**

 **Tommorow's chapter will be a little continuation of this chapter and then the mission again.**

 **And do not worry, I will not be rushing any sort of relationship.**

 **See you guys tomorrow and forgive my cliffy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**And I'm back! Chapter 20! Wow, this story has come a long way and it is not even close to being over yet! Thank you so much guys for the continued support!**

 **I want to thank three people who have been following this story from the very beginning. Bethany, EricaHale, and A.M., your reviews have helped my story so much. Especially EricaHale and A.M., both of your guys reviews have been amazing! Please continue reviewing both of you and everyone else.**

 **I'll answer a review by EricaHale, I am an enigma, my story updates are erratic so good luck finding a pattern ;). Updating everyday is a pattern on its own.**

 **That's about it. Enjoy Chapter 20!**

 ** _Chapter 20_**

 **Ben POV**

" What's going on with you and Erica? "

" What do you mean? "

" Wha-What do you think I mean Ben? "

" Uh..

" Your being a doofus. To put it into simpler terms, when are you going to ask her out? "

" I'm not going to ask her out. "

" Why? She obviously likes you even though she tries to deny it and you like her as well. "

" Listen Mike, this is a mission, I am not letting personal relationships get into the fray. Because of my personal relationships, I almost screwed two of my past missions. It's never going to happen again. So right now, Erica, you, and anybody else are just colleagues and classmates. Now go to sleep. "

Mike looked pretty stunned by that, but I didn't care. This mission was going to be a success and I couldn't let myself get distracted.

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

It was bright and early, today was the second day of the mission. I had decided to wake up early so I could confer with Grandad and the others on the mission plan and how we should proceed.

I climbed out of bed, Mike was still sleeping and I was careful not to disturb him.

Walking in to the living room, I found Grandad, Uncle Sam, and Cyrus arguing vehemently. Of course, Alexander was sleeping on the couch while drooling.

Surprisingly, I found both Emmy and Erica listening to the adults debate about the plan.

" Ben! Good morning, come join us while we watch the amazing plan take form! " Emmy said to me while grinning widely.

I grinned back to her, " Have they got anywhere? "

" Unfortunately no. "

" Grandad is pretty different in opinions from your uncle and grandad, " Erica said.

" Yes I am, " Cyrus agreed while glaring at Grandad.

Grandad sighed profusely , " We can't come on an agreement. "

" How about we just continue with the current plan? So like keeping an eye on Alistar and anything else suspicious? " I was throwing out options, hopefully they would agree on one.

" I agree with Ben's plan Grandad. Let's just have us continue monitoring the facinity. "

Cyrus sighed, " Alright sweetheart, Ben and you will now head the mission. Is that alright with you Mr. Smarty Pants? " Cyrus said this while glaring at Grandad.

" Fine, lets just get to it. We move out in three hours. "

Everybody left except Emmy, Erica, and I.

Emmy looked at both of us with a grin on her face.

" Should I give both of you some time alone? "

I blushed and looking over to Erica I say a slight red tint on her cheeks.

Was Erica Hale blushing?

That was a surprise and maybe it meant that she felt the same way about me.

Maybe I should take Mike's advice…

No! I couldn't...It was extremely hard acting like well...Erica normally does. But it had to be done. Otherwise we would get no work done.

" I don't care either way, " I told them.

Both of them looked shocked and taken back by that.

" We have a mission to attend, let's get to it. "

 **Line Break**

I adjusted my bow tie. After understanding how to finally work the bow and tuxedo, I didn't need anyone's help this time. It was a little embarrassing that a 13-year old kid had to ask his cousin for help.

Anyway, we all went in our separate cars to get to the palace. It was pretty silent in the car.

Finally, we got to the palace. Which had even more security than before if that was possible.

Our little break in caused a lot of attention. From media and other sources of news.

We got out and went through the same formalities, but this time with more security officers checking us.

After going through all that security, we met up with everyone else in the palace.

" Security in this place is even more tight than before, " Jawa muttered. The adults had all left us with promises to keep an eye on us through coms.

I didn't listen to him though because I was too busy staring at Erica while drooling. Erica could wear anything and look amazing, but when she actually wore a dress and acted like normals girls going to a prom or a dance or something that required dress clothes?

She was a total knockout. Wearing a silky blue dress that brought out her eyes and accentuated her curves, beautiful jewelry, I could go on and on.

The point was that I could subconsciously feel every boy around me age staring at Erica. I had to mentally slap myself for staring too long.

Focus Ben! STAY ON MISSION! I was fighting a losing battle though, Erica was so pretty it felt like she was literally teasing me.

Thankfully, Alistar interrupted me.

" Even though we had some slight problems with security, let the sharpshooting game continue! Round 3 starts now! "

 **The amount of time from my first AN to this is astounding. And my attitude changed as well.**

 **Let me put it into three words.**

 **We Got Lost.**

 **I'm writing this at 12 something in Florida. So yeah I'm in a bad mood. Please excuse shoddy writing if it is there. I promise I will be more peppy tomorrow.**

 **Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is going to be a long A/N because you guys reviewed so much! Keep on doing so! We finally hit 100 and hopefully it will keep climbing xD.**

 **EricaHale, I really appreciate you reviewing a lot so keep on doing that ;). I will fix all of them thank you for pointing all of the mistakes out. And of course I would put you in the A/N, you helped a lot.**

 **A.M., A little too much adventure is bad, at least for me. And Ben drooling over Erica is a given lol. It is always needed.**

 **BenRipley, thank you and you weren't being a jerk so don't worry**

 **EricaHale2, thank you :)**

 **Bullzye406, thank you and that would probably never happen. I keep dreaming though.**

 **Bethany, you were the first person to review my story. Thanks for the continued support.**

 **Random Person, Erica's iciness has always been chipping away. She has great respect for Emmy and they have a lot of similarities as well. Ben aimed at Cyrus and Erica to send a message that he was serious and not a ditzy spy.**

 **Thanks so much for everything guys. Please enjoy chapter 21!**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

Finally, round three was starting. We all paraded down to the shooting range. Erica was right next to me as we walked down. I tried not to stare at her or glare at any of the boys looking at her.

We finally reached the shooting range. What we discovered was security overload. They had metal detectors and everything. After we got through that, the gun retrieval place was also overloaded with security.

Grandad and Cyrus had both gone and broke into the palace in the morning to put the guns Erica and I owned so it wouldn't look suspicious. So sadly we had to go through all that security.

Erica motioned me to come close.

" You never did tell me what gun you own, " she whispered in my ear.

" It's a custom made refashioned gun. Grandad gave it to me as well as a clock. It's the only gun I can fire with, " I said.

She looked me in the eye, " I don't think it's the gun Ben, you obviously trained a lot with Emmy, "

I could feel myself blushing, " Thanks. "

Suddenly, the com spiked up. It was Emmy.

" Would you two lovebirds get your guns and actually look at what Alistar is doing? " I could see Emmy smirking from the stands.

A new voice came up as well.

" Yeah what Emmy said! "

That was Mike.

" Shut up Mike, focus on the mission, " Emmy said to him.

" Wha-But you are off mission as well! " The two of them continued to argue.

" Let's just get our guns, " Erica said to me.

I nodded in agreement.

We both got our guns as the guards looked at us extra carefully. The process was even harder.

Finally when we both got our guns, Erica took mine and looked it over.

" It's an extremely well made gun. Great design, firepower, it has everything, " she said handing it back to me.

" Yeah well, it's Grandad's gun. "

" Hey, do you know Emmy's mom? " Erica asked me this curiously.

" No, " I answered sadly.

" Why? "

" She died when Emmy was young. "

" Oh, " Erica looked taken back at that.

She didn't press as everybody crowded around, waiting for Alistar's speech to start the third round.

" How did you do in the last few rounds? " I asked Erica this while already expecting the answer.

" Won both, how about you? "

" Came in third the first time and won the second. "

Erica was about to reply when Alistar started his speech.

" Round three is starting of as you all know. There has been some concerns about security, but never fear! Our competent and amazing security staff can handle whatever comes their way and security as also been buffed up. "

Was it my imagination or did I see his teeth grind when he said that?

" Anyway, congratulations to the fifty who have made is this far! Round of applause for these Robin Hoods! "

There was a splattering of applause.

" Now this round is much tougher. There will be ten groups of five. The catch here is you will have to come in the top two. That is right, you cannot be 4th or 5th or even 3rd. So after this round we will have our fourth tomorrow because of our special evening. We will talk about that later. Let us begin round three! "

The stakes were much higher this time. I couldn't afford to be bad. I had to be on point.

Erica was put in a separate group. I wished her good luck even though she did not need it. She wished me good luck as well.

The guard took me to another group, where low and behold Alistar was.

This was an opportunity to try to get to know him.

I walked up to him.

" Hello sir, it's an honor to be in the same group as you. "

He smiled back down at me.

" Thank you young lad! May I ask, what is your name? "

" Benny. "

" Ahh, Benny. Splendid name. "

" Thank you sir. I have came to know you are an amazing shooter. Is that true? "

He chuckled, " Well I dabble. "

" People don't know the real you. A fine man like yourself is definitely not accountable for any crimes that crazy people said you have done! "

" I completely agree. "

" You would never strike against the crown, would your Mr. Wales? "

" Of course not! They are my family. "

" All of the news you have heard young Benny is lies and poppycock! "

" That I know. "

" Excuse me, I must start the third round. I will see you in a flash Benny. "

Alistar announced that round three had began.

After he did that, he went first. Quickly shooting, he came back and headed back in the room without even a single nod to me.

I went last. As I loaded and aimed, I thought about what Alistar might be hiding. It was my job to find out.

I shot my gun and got out as quickly as I could.

After everyone was finished, Alistar suddenly came back and announced that the results would be shown.

He won in our group and I came in second.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

He noticed me and walked over to me.

" Well done Benny! Excellent shooting! I hope to see you tonight and tomorrow! "

" Likewise sir. "

 **Line Break**

I met with Erica soon after. She had won again for the third time in a row. I told her what I had learned about Alistar.

" The man is definitely hiding something, " Erica mused.

" We can find out more this night, " I told her.

" What are we doing tonight anyway? "

Suddenly Alistar took the stage.

" Remember, tonight we have a dance! You must have a date or you will one of the lonely individuals and we do not want that to happen. "

A dance?! Crap on a cracker. I couldn't dance and who would I ask out.

Maybe Erica…

No I couldn't! On top of the spying on Alistar, I now had to go to a dance.

 **I'm evil.**

 **Lol, sorry about this guys. See you tomorrow! Make sure you review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Early New Guys! I'm not going to answer any of the reviews because well it's a little spoiler and the chapter is today lol.**

 **Thanks so much for 100+ reviews guys! I really appreciate it!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy chapter 22!**

 ** _Chapter 22_**

 **Ben POV**

" You have to ask her out dude! " Mike was trying to convince me to ask Erica out to the dance. Jawa, Chip, and Warren were helping him.

" Both of you guys need a date, it's pretty standard. I don't know why you need help, " Warren said.

Chip smacked Warren on the head. " Are you kidding?! It's Erica Hale for crying out loud. She's known for making guys who ask her out cry! "

" Yes, but Ben is the only boy in the school she even remotely likes, " Jawa pointed out.

" Erica likes Ben plenty, Ben's just too chicken to ask her out. See I was man enough to ask Emmy out, " Ben said straightening his bow tie.

" Uhh...She told you the only reason she was going out with you was because she had to. And she also said you were her last choice, " I point out.

Mike's standard smile wavered a little. " Emmy's just playing hard to get. She just doesn't know me enough. You and Erica have known each other for a long time. "

" Maybe I should just go alone…"

" C'mon Ben! Just ask her out! What is the worst could happen? " They all asked me this like nothing could happen.

" She could reject me, she could hit me, she could kill me…" I could go on and on.

" That'll never happen, " Mike said with a wave of his hand.

" Okay okay, I'll ask her out later, " I needed a date and if Erica did say yes...It would be the happiest day of my life.

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

" Has Ben still not asked you out yet? " Emmy and Zoe were both preparing me for the dance.

" No, " Why hadn't Ben asked me out anyway?

" He'll definitely ask you out, " Zoe said with certainty.

" How can you be so sure? "

" There are a lot of reasons, but the biggest one would be that he has a massive crush on you, " Emmy said.

" Then why hasn't he asked me yet? "

" Umm...It's kinda of obvious. He's obviously nervous and worried that you will reject him or do something worse to him. You don't exactly have a great reaction when boys ask you out, " Zoe says.

" That's definitely it, " Emmy says confidently.

" While you get to go with Ben, I have to go with Warren, " Zoe said while making a face.

" I have to go with Mike, " Emmy groused.

" You guys are acting like he already asked me. Even if he doesn't, there is nothing wrong with going alone, " I said not really believing my words.

" Okay Erica, even if you didn't like Ben, which we all know you do. You need to stay close to Alistar and to do that you need a date, " Emmy and Zoe told me.

Sighing, hopefully Ben would ask me. I would definitely say yes.

 **Line Break**

 **Third Person POV**

Ben fidgeted around, he was really going to do it. He was really going to ask Erica Hale, the most beautiful and the best spy around to be his date to the dance.

Even though there was a 99.99% she would reject him, there was the 0.01% that she would say yes, and Ben was willing to take that chance. He walked towards the room that Erica shared with Emmy.

The door opened and there was Erica in all her glory. She was wearing clothes and jewelry that were 100x times better than this morning, Ben could barely focus on the task ahead,

She gave Ben a stunning smile, " Hi Ben. "

Ben stammered and mumbled before finally choking out the words, while hoping that Erica wouldn't hurt him too much. " Uh-um Hi Erica. I-I have a question for you. Would you be my date to my dance? "

Ben braced himself for the rejection.

" Finally, took you long enough. Of course, " Erica said while smiling.

Ben couldn't believe it, " This isn't a joke right? Did Emmy and Zoe put you up to this? "

" Why would they? C'mon Ben, we have a dance to go to, " Erica said while playfully nudging Ben with her shoulder and taking his arm in hers.

Ben swallowed and returned her smile. This was a dream come true for him, hopefully he wouldn't screw it up.

 **Small chapter, but I think you guys will enjoy it. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow morning, so that is why it is a little short.**

 **Please review, fav, and follow! Next chapter will be long and the dance you are all waiting for.**


	23. Chapter 23

**And chapter 23 is here! This one be a long one, and I hope you guys like it because this will be my last chapter until Friday or Saturday. My new schedule will be updating once or twice on the weekends.**

 **I do promise to make the chapters big, so that means no cliffhangers! I'll answer some reviews now ;).**

 **EricaHale, yeah I had to stretch Erica just a little bit, it was a little OOC. Not too much, but it was so fun to write. Hopefully it wasn't too much of a stretch.**

 **That's about it, please enjoy chapter 23.**

 ** _Chapter 23_**

 **Ben POV**

You could say I was a little nervous, just a little. I was taking Erica Hale on a date to a dance. Not to mention this was a serious mission.

I had to promise myself I wouldn't get distracted. Even though I probably was going to get distracted, it was the thought that counts.

Emmy and I were both going of course, but this time Grandad would be coming to monitor Alistar as well. Uncle Sam was staying back to study the papers that Erica and I had brought back from yesterday's break in.

Although, Emmy suspects Grandad came to make sure there is no funny business between any of us. If I knew Cyrus, I think he might come as well.

" He has nothing to worry about from me, because I don't like Mike. But, you like Erica and she likes you as well, " Emmy says.

" Can you please stop with that? "

" Fine, only because you said please. "

We sat in the car in silence for a couple of seconds before I spoke up.

" Emmy, what if I screw up? "

" You won't screw up Ben, you've faced plenty of near-death situations, been through back breaking trainig exercises and your afraid of a date? "

" This is Erica, I actually think she is more dangerous than SPYDER. "

Emmy laughed, " You'll do fine. "

Little did I know that was so far from the truth.

Line Break

We had arrived at the palace. It was all jazzed up even more for the big dance. Lights were everywhere and the palace looked more shiny than usual.

Everybody was arriving with dates. The men had the women on the arm and everyone looked happy and ready for a great night at the dance.

Cyrus's car arrived as well. Emmy looked towards me.

" Here we go Ben. "

" Yup. "

Mike got out of the car first. He flashed a wolfish smile so strong in charm at Emmy. Every single girl at my old middle would have went weak in the knees and putty in Mike's arms.

" Emmy you look amazing. " Every girl would want that kind of compliment from Mike as well.

My cous was one of a kind, she sent a look of boredom and a slight bit of disgust as well as some anger in her eyes.

Mike looked a bit taken back at Emmy, but nonetheless probably wanted to be on his best behavior so he offered her his arm anyway.

" C'mon Emmy, we would look out of places and draw attention to ourselves. "

Emmy sighed deeply and complied. As the two of them walked toward the palace, she turned her head and around and mouthed me good luck.

Zoe and Warren came out of the car next. Unlike Emmy who was good at keeping her feelings in check, Zoe had a face of utter disgust.

As Warren came out of the car first, probably to impress Zoe and open the door for her, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

I tried to help him, but we waved my hand away.

Getting up, he opened the door for Zoe who was already about to open the door anyway.

Zoe got out of the car and looked at me with a look of " Can you believe this guy? "

Warren was grinning ear to ear and he put his arm out. He was looking so full of himself and he made sure to show it by staring at me with eyes that seemed to brag that he was going out with Zoe.

Zoe however put her arm gingerly through Warren's.

Both of them left as well, joining Mike and Emmy.

Chip and Jawa both had dates that weren't spies so they both quickly wished me good luck and left to find their own dates.

Finally Erica came out of the car.

She looked amazing, the most beautiful girl in the entire dance.

Blushing deeply, I smiled, " You look great Erica. "

She smiled back, " Likewise Ben. "

Then Cyrus and Grandad got out of the car.

Cyrus came right up in my face. " Ben, you better be on your best behavior. No funny business, this is a mission not a school prom. Besides that, treat my little girl good or I will make sure you pay. "

" Grandad! " Erica said looking a bit embarrassed.

Hopefully, my grandad wouldn't…

" Cyrus! How dare you accuse my grandson! He is a fine gentleman! You should be worried about the way your daughter treats my grandson! He can stay completely well on mission all the same! " Both of them were now in each other faces.

" Grandad please…" I didn't want to start the dance by antagonizing Cyrus.

They looked at us and probably decided this wasn't the best place to argue.

" Sorry about that Ben, " Cyrus said.

" And I'm sorry as well Erica, " Grandad said.

" But if their is any funny business at all…" Both of them looked menacing.

" We got it! Can you let us go now? " Erica now looked a little annoyed and so was I.

" Fine, enjoy the evening. But make sure to keep an eye on Alistar. "

I offered Erica my arm and she took it. Hopefully SPYDER could take a vacation so I could enjoy this night,

 **Line Break**

For once, boys were staring at me with jealousy in their eyes, even though they had dates.

" If people from my middle school could see me now, " I said.

" What do you mean? " Erica said looking at me curiously.

" I wasn't exactly Mr. Popular back at middle school, heck I didn't even go to the dances that they had. When I did, I would just hang back and drink punch while Mike flirted with the popular girls, " I said.

Erica laughed, " That was a long time ago. "

" Yeah now I'm super popular, " I said laughing as well.

We stopped at the center of the palace, which was jazzed up as well. The front had the best music speakers money could buy and other gadgets. But that didn't matter when they had so many A-class bands and singers come to the dance.

" Everyone is distracted well enough, this would be a perfect night for them to strike, " Erica said seriously.

" Please, for just one night. I want to enjoy a dance with a beautiful girl, " I said.

Erica blushed a little, " Yeah well, we're spies Ben. Danger comes with the profile. "

" Stupid James Bond movies, " I muttered.

Before Erica could respond, Alistar was talking through the microphone.

" Welcome all! It looks like everyone has dates! That's good! Parents make sure to stay away and out of the way of your kid's night! We wouldn't want to embarrass them now would we? Anyway, as you can see we have brought the best singers and bands to play for us. I would like to warn you all, there will be slow dancing! There is food and refreshments as always. I want everyone to enjoy this evening as we celebrate our 450th anniversary! "

Music started up and people started taking places on the dance floor.

I turned to Erica, smiling as suavely as I could.

" May I have this dance? "

" You may, " she said grinning.

Taking her hand, we got on the dance floor and I pushed all worrisome thoughts away.

I was going to enjoy this night.

 **Line Break**

 **Third POV(short)**

A couple of people were located in a car close yet far from the palace. From the outside, it looked like a normal RV. Maybe a little large for its size, but normal.

Inside however, was a different story.

It was filled with large computers displaying the inside of the palace through cameras. They captured every room, but most of the cameras were focused on the dance.

Several of the cameras were also monitoring areas around the palace as well as other RVs similar to this one. Many people were working on the computers, others were sharpening knives and preparing weapons.

" Are we a go? "

" Yes, but remember this is a strictly capture situation. I know you folks at SPYDER aren't good at this kind of thing. "

" Don't be a smart aleck. I know what we have to do and my agents are perfectly capable of carrying out a capture situation. Now I repeat, are we a go for Operation Ransom? "

" RV1, ready. "

" RV2, ready. "

" RV3, ready. "

" RV4, ready. "

" RV5, ready. "

" All agents are ready, Operation Ransom is a go. "

The man covered in black grinned, " Let's crash this dance. "

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

I was enjoying myself. Nothing had gone wrong. I hadn't made a fool of myself in front of Erica. Emmy was to thank for that. She did show me some ways to keep with the rhythm.

Both of us were enjoying and laughing, but I could see Erica make a quick glance around every now and then to survey the situation.

I did so as well, but in less frequency. Erica could probably cover our backs three times as much as I could.

" I'm really enjoying this, " Erica said.

" Really? "

" Why wouldn't I? "

" No comment. "

She smiled, " I've never been to any of these types of things either and now I feel like I should have gone more. "

" I feel the same way. "

We danced in silence for a while.

" Erica? "

" Yeah Ben? "

" Ummm...Do you want to hangout more like during the school year? Normally, your a little quiet during the school year. "

She grinned, " School is serious Ben, but I think I can make time for a little fun. "

" So your not going to stick your head in a book and be the Ice Queen? "

" Not to you at least, " she said with upturned smirky smile on her lips.

I was about to respond with a couple of uhhs and umms, when the glass windows broke.

Screamingly was heard as smoke filled the rooms. My eyes whipped around, what had happened?! Where was Erica and the others?!

" Erica! " I yelled out frantically.

" I'm here Ben, " I felt an hand on my shoulder.

I relaxed a bit, but I instantly tensed up again.

" What is happening?! Where are Emmy, Mike, Jawa, Chip, Zoe, and Warren? "

" I don't know! Let the smoke clear first! " Erica snapped at me,

The smoke began to finally dissipate. Coughing, I looked around for my cousin, grandfather, and friends.

I spotted Zoe, Chip, Jawa, and Warren.

" I see my Grandad and your Grandad as well, " we made our way toward them.

I still couldn't see Emmy or Mike, where were they?!

Finally, when all the smoke cleared, we could see the damage done. Chairs and tables flipped over, refreshments and foods strength around, people on the ground coughing, the damage was extensive.

But the most alarming thing was that there were a fewer amount of people than before.

Suddenly a cry came from the Royals, " The Prime Minister is gone! "

Anxiety was building through me, people were disappearing. Then a light went off.

" No, no, no, no. Emmy! Mike! Where are you?! " I screamed this at the top of my lungs.

Several other guests had noticed their loved ones had disappeared.

What had happened?!

 **I'm sorry for the long wait guys. Things haven't been good. We reached our house, but things are tense between my dad, my mom, and me. We got in a fight and my younger brother of course always sides with my parents. I could explain more and complain about my very very annoying family, but I won't ;).**

 **Hopefully this chappy eases the pain of not getting a chapter yesterday a little.**

 **And you guys are gonna see Ice Queen Erica next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will be on Friday at earliest. See you guys later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 is here! This one will be pretty long, so hopefully you guys enjoy. Tons of drama in this one.**

 **A lot of you are asking if Erica is going to become Ice Queen again and the short answer is...read the chapter! xD.**

 **And EricaHale, I checked your profile out. It was great! Thanks for mentioning me, mine is just boring. Like** _ **really**_ **boring. Your profile however is really good. My PJO story is pretty different from this one. It has a lot more action, violence, and darkness. BUT since it's Percy I put tons of jokes in it as well xD.**

 **Enjoy chapter 24!**

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 **Ben POV**

I hate my life.

Trying to enjoy a dance was apparently too much to ask for. Just for one day I wanted peace and quiet. Of course the one day I actually really want that to happen is when it doesn't happen.

And the thing that hit me the most? The fact that I could have seen it, I could have stopped it. Heck, I could have done _something._ Instead I was ignorant, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings at all. Due to this, I lost my best friend and my favorite cousin. Not to mention the other many innocents who were kidnapped by the people who were able to bypass all security and break into Buckingham Palace.

I slammed my fist on a wall, " Ugh! It's my fault! I should have been paying attention! "

" Calm down Ben, we'll find them, " Erica said trying to reassure me.

I swirled around, " Don't tell me to calm down! My best friend and my cousin have been captured by SPYDER and who knows who else! You don't have any friends so why would you care! You should have been paying attention as well! "

Erica stepped back with a stricken look on her face. It disappeared and a face I knew all too well appeared. Cool, calculating Erica stared back at me with anger in her face.

" Emmy is my friend, I thought you were one as well. I guess as I was wrong, " she bit back.

" Both of you stop it. Arguing will get us nowhere, " Cyrus said.

" Cyrus is right, we have to put all of our effort into finding Emmy and Mike and all of the other innocents, " Grandad said in a pained expression. He was as worried as I was, if not more.

" How?! We have no idea where they went! " I was pretty angry.

" We'll find both of them, I promise, " Grandad said.

 **Line Break**

 **Erica POV**

I was angry, really angry. At myself and at Ben.

He was sorta of right, I wasn't paying attention. I normally prided myself on my ability to be aware of my surroundings and to be able to know if even the slightest change occurred. Instead, the ability somehow shut off. All I payed attention to was having fun with Ben.

What a big mistake that was. Emmy and Mike were captured by our enemies and Ben blew me off. It did hurt, it hurt a lot more than I let on. Ben was my closest friend and he completely disavowed that. I still remember what he said.

" _You don't have any friends so why would you care! "_

It hurt, it shouldn't have, but it did. I remember Grandad telling me to keep all relationships at a minimum and to not trust anyone.

He was right, first it was Joshua and now it was Ben. I had thought maybe Ben was different, maybe he would be the one who could understand me. It seemed like it until he spoke the words that seemed to crumble our close friendship.

Ben was wrong, I _had_ friends. Not anymore, the old way I worked never let me down. I was always able to get my work done efficiently and correctly.

No more emotions.

It was funny, I always related a bit to a line in that kid movie, " _Frozen. "_

" Don't let them in, don't let them see. "

I was taking a page from _Frozen_.

No more showing emotions, from now on everyone is just a colleague or a classmate. It was better that way.

Being the Ice Queen was a good thing.

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

We were getting nowhere. SPYDER and its allies left no trace of their doing. What happened was all over the news and we were getting serious push from the CIA and M16 to find out what happened. They wanted us to get all of the innocents away from our enemies safely and securely. Not to mention they wanted us to uncover their plans and take them down.

So yeah, it was a madhouse in the hotel. I however was still mourning the fact that I let Mike and Emmy be taken away.

Of course there was work to be done so I couldn't keep on mourning. I wasn't helping Mike and Emmy at all if I continued moping.

Currently we were arguing about our next plan of action and by we I meant Grandad and Cyrus. The notes that Erica and I uncovered were analyzed by Uncle Sam(who was severely emotionally affected by Emmy's capture) and what we found from the site of the incident all pointed to Alistar.

He had disappeared during the incident and was discovered later outside of the palace. He said that he was kidnapped, but he had somehow fought off his kidnappers.

We all thought that was a bunch of bull and the notes from his office seemed to prove that. They all read about something big happening on the date the kidnapping happened. There was something in his letters about an " Operation Ransom. " We had no idea what this could be outside of the fact that maybe there was money involved,

" I'm telling you, the actually want money! " Cyrus roared this at my Grandad.

" Really? SPYDER and its allies have all the money they want! Why would they want more? " My Grandad shot this one back at Grandad.

" We blew up their headquarters, that should have substantially depleted their source of money! "

" You have no idea how fast enemy organizations gain back money! "

" No idea?! Well I ought to-. "

" I have an idea, how about we actually work together on this? We are getting nowhere and every second we waste precious time my daughter's life inches closer to being cut, " Uncle Sam said solemnly

How could we work together? Everyone in this room had conflicting agendas, conflicting emotions, and conflicting so many other things.

The dynamic was at the high point, the incident had shook us all up and I don't know if we could carry through.

I found Erica in the room and tried to ask her what to do through my eyes and mouthing the words.

What came back to me was utter coldness. Erica didn't respond and didn't even acknowledge my presence.

It was confusing, what had I done? We needed to get this done and Erica wasn't even meeting my eyes.

Everything was crumbling.

 **Man I take forever to post. I'm sorry for being so late! So much stuff to do and my family isn't helping either.**

 **Enjoy this one and next chappy will be next week.**

 **See you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**First things first, sorry! Please don't kill me for updating so slowly! * cowers under a bush *. Sorry about that guys, my weekend has been really busy, I had a tennis tournament, but it was raining, so they would call us there, and then tell us to go back. It happened multiple times before they canceled the tournament. I'm extremely sorry and it won't happen again.**

 **Now I'll answer some reviews! A ton of them to answer!**

 **M, I'm sorry for doing this, but it had to be done. They're relationship can't all be sunshine and rainbows.**

 **ImpossibleThings12, It's fine lol. Happy to help.**

 **Christine, Ben's parents thought that some spy school people picked him up early to go to the school. I put it in the chapter I think.**

 **That's all, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 25!**

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 **Emmy POV**

I woke up in a dark room. Not exactly a good thing. My wrists were bound with rope and tape was covering my mouth.

It was obvious, someone or multiple people kidnapped me. Back in the palace, I had a distinct, hazy memory of a break in and someone taking me down and grabbing me.

My eyes widened, SPYDER and its allies have probably made their move! It all fit in, the question was though, where was I and what did they want with me?

I tried to move around, but I found out that I was bound by another roop and that someone was blocking my way.

" Ughhh...Let me sleep in peace, " the figure grumbles.

I recognized that annoying voice. It was Mike.

" Wake up you idiot! " I hit him while he sleeps even though we were in danger.

" I'm up, I'm up! What's the big problem anyway, " he grumbles as he wakes up.

" The big problem? The big problem?! We have been captured by SPYDER you nitwit! We have to find a way to escape! "

Mike shot up, a little terror in his eyes. " We have been captured by SPYDER? "

" Yes. "

" Oh no, no no no...First mission and I'm already captured? Man I suck at this, " he says in a moaning voice with his hands in his hair.

" You are, but we need to find a way to get out of here. Do you have any objects that can shine light? "

He looked confused, " Don't you? I mean you are more experienced than I am. "

He was right, I should have some type of thing that gave off light. Unfortunately, I didn't. Sue me, I didn't think I was going to be captured and stuck in a dark room by SPYDER.

" Not this time, " I tell him with my lips tightened.

Smirking, he brought a pen. " This time, the newcomer has the stuff. "

" All I see is a pen. "

He pushed a button and a small light appeared on the tip of the pen.

" Not a pen now huh? "

" Shut up and let's see what's around. "

I took the pen from him and checked out our surroundings. We were in a small room that was devoid of everything except a small water bottle and a couple of energy bars.

Both of us were running on fumes and hunger took the best of us. Even though the water and the bars were probably drugged, we had to eat something.

We split everything in half and quickly finished what we had.

Almost immediately, I felt a strong energy of sleep coming in. Mike's eyes were fluttering.

" Try to fight it, " I whisper.

" That's not happening, " he said while fighting to keep his eyes open.

" You can at least try, " I say to him.

" I tried and I failed, " he said and then promptly slumped on the floor. He was asleep and was snoring.

As I tried to keep my eyes open, I hoped that Ben and the others could get us out.

" I believe in you Ben. "

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

What the heck was up with Erica?!

I tried to talk to her about plans to find out where Emmy and Mike were, but each time she rebuffed me, citing the fact that she was working on it with Cyrus.

Finally, I asked her what I had done after the fifty millionth time of trying to ask her what was going on.

" C'mon Erica! What did I do? Emmy and Mike are in serious trouble and you aren't even letting me in on the plans! "

She fixed a cold hard icy glance I hadn't seen in awhile. The worst part was that she didn't even seem angry, she didn't even show any emotion at all.

" Try asking your Grandfather what is going on, I don't have any time to waste on briefing you what is going on, " she said.

She left without giving me a glance.

Ugh. Why was everything so complicated?!

Anyway, Erica was probably right. She had work to do and I had to get work done. However, I still don't know why she is acting so cold. Maybe because it's work and we had lives on the line?

It didn't matter now, I had to put all my energy on finding Emmy and Mike. I let them be captured and I am not going to let them suffer in the hands of SPYDER.

 **Extremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter and the shortness. But there are some serious tornado warnings and such in the area. Thunderstorms and the lot, frankly I'm surprised we haven't lost power yet.**

 **Hopefully you guys can forgive me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Man I update slowly. I'm going to hide under my bush again. There is a reason I didn't update, I was pretty sick, but I'm better now. Hopefully you guys can forgive me :P.**

 **Time to answer a question that was asked a lot. The answer is...**

 **Maybe! Figure out what I'm talking about and I'll give them both more moments.**

 **That's about it. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 26_**

 **Ben POV**

I slammed my fist on a table.

The discussion was going nowhere. We had no idea where SPYDER was and no clues to help us.

On top of that, the fighting between Grandad and Cyrus was pretty intense.

" Tell me, how many years of service of you done? "

" More than a youngster like you! "

" You dare call me a youngster?! I bet I'm ten years older than you if not more! "

It was like a hurricane and a tornado arguing about which one was a stronger storm(A/N, Internet cookie if you get the reference).

At this point, I was about to blow and yell out my frustrations until Erica talked.

" Wait, Grandad...Didn't those papers we found from Alistar's room have something about a location? "

Everybody froze.

" She's right, " Uncle Sam said with realization.

We all rushed towards the notes. Which ended up in a shoving battle between Cyrus and Grandad.

Erica snatched it up before the fighting got too WWE. We all huddled around her and I noticed how she moved away from me.

She flipped through tons of papers until she came upon the right one. The title read, " Operation R. "

" That must mean Operation Ransom! "

We all read through it. There was a ton of mumbly, jumbly words that looked like they were written by lawyers. Which fit with SPYDER's style.

There was an excerpt about a secluded location somewhere near the palace, but still pretty far away.

" Makes no sense at all, " Alexander says while trying to get a better look.

I was in agreement, even if Alexander was not a good judge of what made sense and what did.

" Wait, there are more notes down at the bottom, " Erica said.

This time, it was a lot more specific. " A forest, with massive trees and a lot of cover. Light doesn't penetrate and it has a small drinking well that can be adequate for our needs, " the notes read.

Immediately, Cyrus jumped into action. " Zoe, Warren, Chip, Jawa, and Alexander. all of you get on researching locations that comply to these specific needs. Erica, help me to continue studying these notes. "

Grandad also jumped in, " Sam, you get on researching as well. Ben, you're with me on the notes. Emmy..." He trailed off with a pained expression on his face as he realized that she wasn't here.

" ...While be found soon. Let's get on it, " He finished. Nice save by him.

We had a lead, and even though the room was tense, we all had a common goal. Take down SPYDER and it's allies and get our people back.

 **Line Break**

After researching for a good while and taking the notes apart piece by piece...We still had nothing.

Everybody on the computers came up with three big massive forests that were in England.

The Kielder Forest, New Forest, and Thetford Forest Park. They continued to research on those three.

Apparently, where Mike and Emmy was pretty deep in one of those forests according to the notes that read that location must be deep in forest.

" We aren't getting anywhere, " Warren complained.

" Hate to say it, but Warren's right, " Zoe said with an air of failure in her voice.

All the rest of us on notes came over to go through the three forests they had found.

" These forests comply with what the notes say, we can't narrow them down any more, " Jawa explained.

Big trees, light is hard to penetrate, plus these were the only three big forests in England.

But wait...

There was one thing that they didn't account for when they were researching.

" Guys, remember how the first thing we read said that the location was close, but far in relation the palace? "

They stared at me and then looked at each other.

" We totally forgot about that, " Chip exclaimed.

" What are you waiting for then, find the correct forest! " My Grandad yelled out with anger in his voice and eyes.

Immediately, they went back to researching. After a couple short, tense minutes, Zoe turned around and smiled.

" What? "

" We found it. The forest that Mike, Emmy, and all the other hostages are located. "

" What?! Where?! "

" The Kielder Forest. England's biggest forest. "

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Grandad grinned. " Well then, what are we waiting for? "

" Time for a road trip to the Kielder Forest! "

We whooped and cheered. Mike and Emmy, here we come!

 **Line Break**

 **Third Person POV**

Deep in the Kielder Forest, there was the same couple of RVs that were near the palace before.

They were all in a circle around a water well.

In the biggest RV, there was agents working on Operation Ransom.

" Has the government gave up yet? "

" No. "

" They will soon. "

 **Done! A little short, but the next few chapters will be much longer.**

 **Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Sorry for once again being late in updating! My week has been so busy! Just yesterday I took a couple of tests to transfer into a really good high school, hopefully I'll get in. Fingers crossed...Anyway, I'll answer some reviews!**

 **Flarecraft, Warren does talk a bit, but I don't like him that well. Zoe definitely deserves better, but Stu is probably going to make them end up together. I won't like it until Warren becomes nice :P.**

 **Thanks Me and Bethany for compliments!**

 **That's all, enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 **Mike POV**

After you eat drugged water and drugged energy bars, always remember that you will start to hallucinate!

I figured out I was hallucinating after I thought Emmy was a marshmallow. I tried to eat her and that didn't end up well. Couple of bruises and such.

There was nothing to do except to wait to be rescued or Emmy was doing, try to break open the unbreakable door.

" You know, it would be much easier to break this door open if you would help me! " Emmy yelled this at me after she smashed her shoulder against the door for the umpteenth time.

" You're not going to be able to break that door, all you're going to end up with is a strained shoulder if that is a thing, " I call out to her.

Emmy slumped against the door as she finally realized the gravity of the situation.

SPYDER seemed to be playing with us every waking second. They refilled our drugged water and gave us more drugged bars.

" We aren't going to get out of this place we are? " I ask her as Emmy tries to drink the drugged water without spitting it out.

" I don't know, all we can do for now is wait. Hopefully Ben and the others can get us to soon. "

Hopefully…

 **Line Break**

 **Ben POV**

We were packing up, Grandad already rented a couple of cars for us to go to Kielder Forest.

Grandad and Cyrus would drive separate cars, Uncle Sam, Zoe, and I would ride with Grandad and Erica, Warren would drive with Cyrus. Erica actually requested to travel in a separate car for me

I was urging everybody to move fast.

" We have to move faster! Every second we waste time and Mike and Emmy inch closer to death! "

" Yeah we know, we know Ben. We're going as fast as we can, " Zoe says.

Cyrus leads us to the cars and we get on.

The Kielder Forest was pretty far away, it was a couple of hours away from our hotel. Not just a couple, a lot of hours.

It was going to pretty boring while traveling to the forest.

For the first couple of hours, we reviewed plans on how to get there, what to do, how to find the SPYDER campsite, hiking stuff and things like that.

We then took a break and ate lunch in silence.

After that, the last couple of hours we drove in silence, at least in our car.

It was silent until Zoe broke it.

" Ben, do you have any idea why Erica isn't talking to you? "

" Uh...no why? "

She shook her head in exasperation, " Boys are so clueless. "

" Hey! "

" Think back Ben, did you say anything that might have hurt Erica's feelings? "

" First of all, there is no way whatever I said hurt Erica's feelings. She is so thick-skinned that anything said against her would just be brushed away. "

" Maybe for everybody else, but now you Ben. "

" What do you mean? "

" Erica actually cares about what you say. She likes you Ben, if you say something, she will listen. Now please think back. "

I tried to think back. What had I said that might have hurt Erica's feelings?

Suddenly, a revelation came into my mind.

That night at the palace! After Mike and Emmy had been captured!

My words came back to me, I had said some harsh words. But it wasn't my fault! It was in the heat of moment and I…

" Oh. "

" Yeah oh...You hurt her feelings a lot. Erica turned back into the Ice Queen because of you Ben. "

" What can I do?! Maybe I can just apologize…"

" It won't be enough. "

" I can't focus on that right now, Emmy and Mike are in danger and SPYDER is still at large! "

" I don't care, you have to find some way to apologize to her or your girlfriend's gonna be even more angry at you. "

" She isn't my girlfriend! "

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, just apologize. "

 **This is my first really bad chapter/filler. Sorry guys, I couldn't get anything done. So I decided to spring this small really bad filler.**

 **Hopefully you guys can forgive me.**

 **Next chapter will be a lot better since I don't have much work.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! Here to relieve you guys from the last chapter that was terrible. Since my work is really taxing, I got a couple of my friends to help with SS5. You guys know A/M from the reviews and Stu's blog right? Well he is gonna be betaing my story for me from know and he is going to be covering my sorry butt when I'm too lazy or to tired to write. ImpossibleThings12 is also gonna be helping me out.**

 **Anyway, did you guys hear? Stu announced the actual SS5! It's called Spy School: Secret Service. The cover looks really cool and everything. The plot is basically Ben goes to the White House to investigate some mysterious happening with the president.**

 **My thoughts, first I was a bit sad it was nothing like my fanfic xD. In all I'm really excited. I have a theory...I think this a time skip to where maybe Ben is a third or fourth year. Why? Because it makes sense to me, why would Ben be sent to investigate an attempt on the president when he is only a second year? Plus the ending of SSS was ambiguous and supports the whole thing.**

 **Just my thoughts on SS5. We have 7 months, so you guys can enjoy the fanfic that I made lol.**

 **That's about it. Enjoy chapter 28.**

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 **Ben POV**

I had to do a lot of thinking on the trip to the forest. Apologizing to Erica was the first thing on my mind.

However, the mission was still on. Even if Erica was angry with me, she would still work with me.

So, in hope of not derailing the mission, I decided to not apologize just yet.

Probably will come and bite me in the butt, sooner or later though.

Suddenly, Grandad interrupted me from my thoughts, " We're here! Ben and Zoe, grab the hiking gear from the trunk. Sam, grab the GPS and our other tracking systems! Mike and Emmy aren't too far now! "

Zoe and I scrambled to get out of the car and grab the gear. Beside us, Cyrus and the others were also doing the same.

We took a break to discuss the plans over again.

" All right. From what we have gathered, SPYDER's campsite is really far from here. We know the general direction, but we don't know where they are exactly. So we are going to be hiking through this forest and taking a break every now and then. Any opposition? " Grandad said this all with pride in his voice.

" Yes. The Kielder Forest is 250 miles long. To cover the whole thing would take 4 hours...BY CAR. So you better have a different plan!" Cyrus said, his voice growing louder at the end.

"We are spies, we can handle this," Grandad said his voice strained from refraining an outburst.

"Two of our spies have been captured! We can't take long," Cyrus said, his voice soft, but powerful.

"You think I don't realize that? My granddaughter had been captured along with my grandson's best friend. You think I don't want to help them as soon as possible?" After that, Grandad breathed heavily,

"Let's go. Now," he said.

Cyrus, very surprisingly, did not argue after.

We all got our things and started walking. Zoe, trying to stay away from Warren, came near me.

"Are you going to apologize to Erica?

I looked at her my mind racing, trying to decide what to tell her. I could tell her I will, and then not say anything to Erica… or I can tell her I don't plan on it at the moment.

"I'm not sure yet," I said sheepishly.

She gave me a look and didn't say anything else.

We must have been walking for about half an hour and still didn't know where exactly we were going. I got distracted;

I looked at Erica and got lost staring at her hair and the way the fading sunlight caught her skin.

An uneventful hour later, the sun was setting and we we were going to stop to rest.

I was pulled out of my daze by Grandad and Cyrus arguing if they should stop.

"We should rest while the sun sets and start again with the cover of night!"

"No, we should use the valuable sunlight to keep going."

"We have got to hurry up, SPYDER can do anything in the time we take!"

"Both of you! Stop it," Erica yelled, speaking for the first time so far.

Both men were startled into silence.

"We'll stop and rest for a few minutes," she said icely.

All of a sudden, Warren looked like he was hit on the head,

"Why don't we just CALL them?" He drawled, thinking his idea was genius.

"SPYDER's not stupid," I said. I resisted the urge to add 'unlike you' ;

"SPYDER must've taken away all Emmy and Mike had on them."

"But, couldn't we trace back the call and find out more precisely where they are?" Zoe suggested.

Grandad shook his head. "Anyone can track down calls. You touch that phone thing-"

"Cellphone, dad-"

"-And a party of enemies is gonna show up in no time."

"We could let ourselves get caught?" I suggested. "At least we'd know where they're hiding Mike and Emmy."

Cyrus stared me down, "You wanna call an ambush on us, kiddo? They'll turn up with all they've got, to stop us."

"That should leave the base pretty open though,"

I tried.

"They'll realize if someone's missing. And-"

A loud rustling froze everyone.

"What is that? B- bears?" Warren squeaked.

Not again, I gulped. But maybe it'll be easier this time. We were a large group, and if Erica had managed,alone, to fend them off last summer, this time-

A growl came from in front of us. And then another from the left.

"Form a circle... slowly. No sudden moves," Sam whispered.

Three black bears appeared.

"This had to be SPYDER's doing," Erica hissed.

"How?" I asked.

"It's a big forest. Funny how we found these buddies so quick, don't you think?"

I felt I should know why, but I'm still no expert. Although, the fact that we stumbled upon three large male bears in a huge forest- and that they were eyeing us instead of guarding their territory… well, it was very suspicious.

"What do we do?" Zoe asked, slightly panicked.

"Uhhh.." I looked at Erica, desperation most likely on my face.

Then,

"Had any experience in fighting bears?" Cyrus challenged Grandad.

He scowled. "No, why? Have you been spending more time at the zoo than doing actual espionage?"

Before Cyrus could explode, one of the bears roared.

 **Sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait guys. No excuses, just enjoy this one.**

 **ImpossibleThings12: Hello people! Impossible, here. This was quite fun to write, I don't know why XD. Hope you guys liked this chapter! A/M (or InSPYration, as their account is) and I put our brains together to write this! From now on, I'll be helping Xenon write and edit some of his chapters along with A/M.**

 **Till next time, ImpossibleThings12 out ;)**


	29. Author's Note: DON'T WORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm so late in posting chapters. I've decided to take a short break or a " hiatus. " Not really cause I'll post the new chapter on Sat or Sun.**

 **I just have to get some work done and we'll be back in the groove of things!**

 **Thx for understanding guys, and I promise after life evens out again, my postings will be much more even ;).**

 **~ XenonOmega**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Hey guys! Back from my break to give you guys another SS5 chapter! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long, but it had to be done.**

 **I've gotta thank ImpossibleThings12, and inSPYration as well, for betaing my story. The last chapter you guys did was amazing!**

 **If there is anything they want to say in their B/N's, they can!**

 **Enjoy chapter 29 guys!**

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 **Ben POV**

We all froze, none of us daring to make any sudden movements.

The three massive, male bears were looking at us like we were next on the dinner menu.

"I don't want to be bear chow, " Warren moaned quietly.

"Shut up, " Sam and Erica both hissed at him.

It looked like there was no way out. The three bears covered our escape routes, and if any one

of us tried to pull out a gun, or some sort of weapon, they would lash out at us.

" Any ideas? " I asked quietly, while still staring at the bears.

" The CIA handbook doesn't exactly cover what to do when three bears have teamed up against you," Erica snapped.

" One of us has to distract them. That way, the others can reposition and fire a couple of shots, " Sam said.

" I nominate the old geezer over there, " Grandad says.

" You keep bragging about being faster than me, so how about y- " Cyrus exclaimed.

I interrupted them, " I'll do it. "

Everyone looked stunned.

" You sure Ben? " Grandad asked me softly.

I nodded, not confidently, but I would do it. Who would be confident when there are three bears on the other side? Except for maybe Erica, most likely everyone would have some sort of fear.

And even though I tried not to show it, I was quaking in my shoes.

Gathering all my courage, I prepared to run.

" On the count of three, I'll make a mad dash to try to distract the bears, hopefully you guys can then take of them, " I say.

" What if you get hurt? " Erica asks me with worry in her tone.

I look at her straight in the eyes and said, " I'll try not to. "

The bears roared again in unison. They were getting restless.

" 1. "

I tensed up.

" 2. "

This was it.

" 3. "

I sprang up and dashed as fast as I could. The bears immediately pounced, but disorganization and their massive bodies got in the way, allowing me to keep on going.

Skittering around the edges of the clearing, I heard shouts coming from the group and shots being fired.

But, I didn't hear anything else, as I tried to clumsily dodge incoming swipes from the giant bear paws.

Suddenly, a tree came straight into my path.

I tried to go around it, but I made a crucial mistake.

Slowing down when there are three bloodthirsty bears, fueled by rage inducing pullets in their hides, is not something you want to do.

I was able to turn just before claws smashed into my head and everything turned black.

The last thing I heard was Erica screaming, "BEN!"

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Erica POV**

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Ben was hurt!

Badly.

There was a massive gash on his head and blood was pouring out. He was unconscious and his breaths were in short, labored gasps.

I heard the bears roaring, but all I could think of was Ben. I let the others fend off the bears and ran to Ben. I dropped to my knees next to him.

"Oh, Ben! Why are you such an idiot?" I said quietly, trying not to cry. I may be the 'Ice Queen', but I can't help but react to Ben being hurt. I put my hand against his head to try to staunch the flow. Blood soaked my hand and I gasped at the sheer amount of it. I ripped some of my sleeve off and gently pushed it against Ben's head.

"Ben, you are not going to die on my watch," I muttered. All of a sudden I noticed the sound of bears was gone. Everyone rushed towards Ben and I.

"Oh no!" I heard Zoe gasp.

"Ben!" His grandad cried out. Everyone crowded around and I resisted the urge to yell at them.

"Everyone needs to move back. I have to stop the blood and apply pressure to it. Then hopefully he'll wake up," I said somewhat calmly.

Everyone dutifully took a step back except for my grandfather and Ben's grandad. Grandfather knew I knew what I was doing as I gently pressed my hand against Ben's wound. Ben's own grandfather, not so much.

"Do you know what you're doing? I need my grandson to be okay," he said, slightly panicked seeming.

I gritted my teeth and answered, "Yes. I do. Now let me concentrate, so I can help Ben!"

They wisely shut up and I thought back to my lessons on what to do when someone sustained a serious head injury. Step one is to stabilize the person. I took a breath and turned Ben's head so

it was was straight and put my hands against his face. I almost flinched Ben, as I felt he was getting cold and his face was dripping with blood.

I looked up and said, "Someone get me sterile wipes and a bandage from my backpack."

Zoe immediately reacted, and grabbed the necessary items. She handed them to me, and I saw she was shaking. I quickly took the wipes and softly tried to wipe the excess blood from around Ben's face. I pressed the wipe against the gash once more and blood soaked it through.

I remembered learning that we shouldn't remove the wipe if it's coated in blood, but I have to wrap the wound and attempt to wake Ben up. I inhaled sharply, thinking a thought I can't imagine again. Losing Ben? No. I can't think that. I took the bandage I was holding and wrapped it around Ben's head. I felt him twitch and knew he must've been feeling some pain, even unconscious. It was then that I realized the danger we could still be in. I left Ben where he was and stood up.

"Listen, we're probably still in danger. I have no doubt that those bears were sent by SPYDER; therefore, they must know where we are and that we're on to them." I looked at everyone and continued, "We have to move, but we can't go anywhere until Ben is awake. We are going to hideout somewhere here until Ben is okay," I finished.

"I agree with Erica," Ben's grandad said.

To my surprise, Grandfather did as well, "Seems like a plan."

As we were discussing, we didn't notice a man coming out from deeper in the woods.

I heard a branch snap somewhere and automatically tensed up. Everyone else was suddenly on high alert as well. I turned my head to look behind me and my heart leaped into my throat.

There, in the shadows was a man holding a gun pointed at us.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

 **B/N- (ImpossibleThings12) This is certainly an interesting chapter. Erica's POV was**

 **brought to you by yours truly ; ) InSPYration was busy I believe, and so it was just me**

 **betaing today. I can't wait to see what you do with this Xenon! Hope you guys enjoyed...**

 **sorry for the two cliffhangers in a row- I couldn't help myself! Till next time**

 **~ImpossibleThings12**

 **A/N- Thanks Impossible! Next chapter will be next week!**

 **Remember to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! The SS5 chapter is here, and ready for you guys to devour! Seems like you guys really enjoyed the last chapter (course ya did, cause I had a good beta).**

 **Also, we finally hit 30 chapters! Wohooo! Currently, this story has 204 views, 6,000+ views, 13 favs, and 15 follows. Thanks so much guys!**

 **Impossible left me at a cliffhanger, so I have to get right to it, and this chapter will be another great one.**

 **If my betas want to say anything, they can go ahead!  
**  
 **Enjoy chapter 30 guys! And remember to review!**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Erica POV  
**  
This wasn't really something we needed right now.

A man pointing a gun at us.

No one made a sound, and suddenly, I realized it was much like when the bears were still here.

The man moved his gun side to side;he seemed to be carefully taking in the scene.

His eyes flickered over to me and then to Ben.  
Suddenly, he broke into a smile, and laughed out loud, while still, keeping his gun trained on us.

" Wow! So this is the, so called, big, bad group of spies that took down SPYDER a couple of times! Hilarious! All I see are a bunch of weaklings who could barely take down a couple of cuddly, wuddly bears! "

" Who are you?" I manage to say, while protectively stepping in front of Ben's figure on the ground. Everyone else did the same, and came closer to me, as we stared daggers at the man.

He came more into view and we saw that he was wearing a top hat with some hiking gear, as well as some boots.

Tipping his hat, he grinned and took another step closer.

" Name's John. An operative that is working with SPYDER. "

We gasped. So it was true, SPYDER really is working with other organizations.

" Although, I have no idea how they lose to you people so much. You're just a bunch of kids, some old men, and a fraud or two, " he says, while shaking his head.

Grandad had his gun up in a flash.

" There's more of us than you, " he says, while gritting his teeth.

" True, but that injured fella... Ben is it? He is going to be dying in a couple of hours, or maybe a day. If he's unlucky- sorry, _lucky,_ maybe even a week. Lot of pain as well, " he replied, still grinning like he had won the lottery.

No, that wasn't possible. I looked over at Ben and I saw he was red and sweating, as he mumbled deliriously.

He didn't have any normal wound.

But,it couldn't be. I looked over at Sam, Grandfather, and Ben's grandad. Their faces said it all.

Ben had rabies.

" Looks like you folks are realizing it. Those bears were infected with the rabies disease, and they passed it off to Ben. And unless you guys have the vaccine, you're out of luck. "

No, no, no. Ben was actually dying. Rabies was painful...I couldn't let him die like that!

" Oh god, Ben! " His grandad softly moaned. Sam was crestfallen as he tried to comfort his dad. Everyone else was seemingly, going to cry, or do something else entirely.

" You seem like you have the vaccine, " I stated, without letting my voice break.

" I do. "

" I'm pretty sure you didn't come to just give it away. "

" You are correct, I didn't. "

" What do you want in turn for the vaccine? I-I'll give you anything, " I say, my voice becoming desperate.

His smile fades, " I want the notebook that you stole from Alistar. "

My face fell even more, we needed that book. If we didn't have it, the whole mission would be jeopardized.

" Why do you need it? "

" Don't act smart young lady. You know why. Now give it to me, or your little boyfriend here dies. "

I couldn't even care that he called Ben my boyfriend. The only thoughts I could think were that, I couldn't let Ben die, and I couldn't let John have the book or millions of _other_ people would die. Startled, I realized just how much Ben had an impact on me. Before I'd probably let him die, but now...

" I can't. "

" Then your boyfriend dies," John said tantalizingly.

" And you get exposed, " I say while managing a smirk.

" What?! "

" If you don't have the book, we can still take you down. "

He gritted his teeth.

" Well then, seems we are a standoff. What do you have in mind?"

" A duel. "

" A what? "

" You heard me. I want a duel for the vaccine. "

"A duel. What, are we in the 1600's?" John remarked.

I made my face cool and calculating.

"What? Are you scared?" I mocked, hoping it'd provoke him.

I was right, because the next thing he said was, "Scared I'll get beat by a teenage girl?" He scoffed, while I just smirked.

Everyone else was looking at me incredulously.

"Erica! What are you doing?" Hissed a worried Zoe.

I put on a confident mask and tried to ignore everyone but John.

"So, _how about it,_ John?" I said.

He came closer to us and I took a step forward.

He shrugged, "I won't back down from a fight. You'll lose anyway, _sweetie."_

I glared daggers and nodded at him, "No weapons. Just wits and bare fists. Wonder how well you'll do there."

A slight look of nervousness flew on his face, but disappeared quickly. I took pleasure in knowing he was even the slight bit nervous.

My grandfather stared at me, as I dropped my gun near Ben, and stepped up to John, but said nothing. His eyes clearly showed his worry though.

"Let's get some space, shall we? We'll move into that little clearing," he pointed to a spot 20 feet away. He ran there and I followed. I glanced at my team and mouthed at them to stay there.

In the time it took to walk to John and the clearing, I had started to develop a plan. I would deliberately seem weak at first to lure John into my little 'trap', and then lash out.

"May the best fighter win," he chuckled heavily. Then, he added, "Meaning me, of course."

I laughed dryly and then started to put my act to work. I waited for his attack. He pulled his arm back, and I knew exactly when and where he was going to hit, yet I pretended I didn't know and "just barely" blocked it. I heard sharp intakes of breaths from everyone and knew they weren't sure whether I was only acting or not.

"You're little Ben is going to die. And then we'll capture you, and your ragtag group of so-called spies," John taunted.

My eyes blazed and I decided I didn't care about putting on an act. All that mattered was that I won, and got the vaccine.

I pulled my fist back and punched John in the chest, he wheezed and drew back, not expecting it. He lunged in, as an attempt to make me fall. Instead, I used his momentum to my advantage and gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach, his force making him fly backwards. He got up almost too fast and ran at me again. I heard Warren and Zoe yell, and knew the adults must have also been stricken. But I knew what I was doing. Then, John ran behind me, and I wasn't expecting that. He got a punch in to my face, that I couldn't twist and block. My head throbbed and I knew there would, later, be a bruise.

"So easy to beat. Not a very good spy are you?" John whispered.

That was the last straw, and I let a deadly calm overtake me. _I am a top spy, I know what I am doing_ , I repeated twice in my head. I jerked away fast and got behind him. He pushed me away with a kick to the ribs and I sucked in a breath. This guy was better than I expected. With my head and ribs pulsing in pain, I let rage come over me along with some unneeded sadness. _It's my fault Ben is hurt, and I have to be the one able to save him! I have to win this duel._

Once I quickly got behind him, I gave him a fast punch to the neck, and he dropped down, unconscious.

"Erica! Are you alright?" My grandfather shouted, running to me. I nodded, even though I felt slightly dizzy and my ribs and chest ached. I touched my cheek gently and felt a forming bruise.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked. I looked at her and knew she somehow knew I wasn't all that alright.

"Thanks for worrying Zoe, but I'll be okay," I answered. Then, when Grandfather looked away, I mouthed to her that I didn't want the adults getting worried or anything.

"The vaccine, it has to be in a pocket or something," I said, stumbling over the words slightly. The others, except for Ben's grandad who stayed near Ben, crowded around the unconscious body.

Surprisingly, it was Warren who found a syringe in John's pocket first. He almost dropped it and I snapped at him, "Be careful, will you? We need this to make sure Ben won't die!"

He flushed, but I felt no embarrassment over snapping at him. I was _still_ the Ice Queen after all.

I grabbed it out of his hands, and ran to Ben.

I slid to my knees and quickly took Ben's arm, finding a vein. I made sure there were no air bubbles in the syringe and angled it on his arm. I pressed down and it released the liquid. Ben made a little noise, but I tried to ignore it for a moment. I straightened up, and brushed dirt and leaves off me.

"Tie John up or something," I ordered to whoever would listen. Zoe jumped up to do so.

"I gave Ben the vaccine, so he should hopefully wake up soon. Until then, let's just stay here and rest," I continued.

"Nice work, Erica," Grandad praised.

"Thank you Erica, for doing all this for Ben," Ben's own grandad said.

Sam also nodded.

They separated, Zoe, Warren and Sam to tie John up, and Grandfather along with Ben's grandad to discuss plans. I sighed slightly, praying they wouldn't start fighting and yelling in the middle of the forest.

I nodded in acknowledgement at them and sat down against a tree, near Ben.

From the corner of my eye I saw him stir. I leaped up and looked at him. He blinked open his eyes with a struggle. My heart soared knowing he was finally awake.

"Erica..?"

All I did was lean down and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, even though, I knew it wasn't the first thing I should've done. His eyes widened.

"Thank god you're okay," I breathed.

Ben looked confused and I figured he didn't remember everything.

"W-what happened?" He fumbled.

His eyes focused more and he jumped slightly.

"Erica, you're hurt," he said, weakly lifting his hand to touch my face. I winced, but didn't tell him off.

"It's okay Ben. I'll explain later, just rest a little longer."

"Alright."

A thought came to me.

"Hold on."

I sat down next to him and leaned against the tree. I moved him over, closer to me, and put his head on my lap. He looked surprised, but didn't move away.

"Now sleep," I whispered.

He looked at me tiredly, but shut his eyes again.

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded off leaning against a tree. The only things that mattered were that, we were all safe for the time being, Ben was near me and he was alive.

 **B/N (ImpossibleThings12)- Hey guys! Solo going again today too. I don't have much to say today, except that I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. (a little over2000 words long!) I just continued writing after the duel idea was presented. Remember to review! And, speaking of reviews, congrats on getting over 200 reviews, Xenon! Till next time, ImpossibleThings12**

 **A/N, What Impossible said ^. Enjoy the chapter guys, next one will be next week like always.**


	32. AN: Dealing with some problems

**A/N-**

 **FIRST OF ALL, ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT WORRY. I AM NOT CANCELING THE STORY ANY TIME SOON.**

As the title says...

Man I feel like a jerk for doing this, but yeah I'm in a terrible mood and I am severely tired. This none of your guys' fault, but mine.

Got a lot of problems to deal with, but after things level out I'll probably get back to writing when Spring Break arrives which is one week.

Sorry for not explaining this better, but I will say that things aren't going to be good with my relationship with my parents. It's already been on a razor thin line, and what just happened might make it worse.

So yeah, both my stories have been put on a 1(hopefully)week hiatus. Gonna be noticing my betas and such.

Hope you guys can understand, writing has to be put on hold for a week or two...

Bye and see you guys in a week

~ XenonOmega


	33. Chapter 33

**So...I'm back! Yeehaw and all that. Anyway, thanks for all the support. Things are still pretty tense, but hey, look at the positives…**

 **I'm gonna be writing a chapter a day! Or at least trying to xD.**

 **This is gonna be the death of me, but I have nothing else to do.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and Impossible will be betaing these chapters since poor inSPYration's time differentials are off the chart. Don't worry dude, I promise after this week chapters will get to you.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys and remember to review!**

 _ **Chapter 31**_

 **Ben POV**

Imagine waking up in your crush's lap.

How would you feel?

Well for me, I found myself in Erica's lap as they discussed stuff about SPYDER, and its allies. Also something about a dude named John around a fire.

The thing I zeroed in on was that I was in Erica's lap. I could smell the lilacs and gunpowder.

Yelping, I jumped out of her lap, and suddenly dizziness kicked in. I almost instantly crumpled to the ground out of sheer exhaustion and pain.

Everyone was immediately trying to help me up. Sam got me to my feet as I tried to steady myself.

" Wha-What happened? Why do I feel so weak? Why do I feel like I've been run over by a truck, and would someone explain why...Uhhh, I was in Erica's lap?"

I saw Erica look away, and a hint of a blush crept up on her cheeks.

Grandad motioned for me to sit back with the rest of them, near the campfire.

" Do you remember anything Ben?" He asked.

" No…"

" Well, we were cornered by three bears, and you heroically distracted them. "

" That's great...But why am I so weak? "

" You got hurt Ben. Those bears mauled you up pretty bad. You got some hits on your chest, but most of the damage was done to your head. "

I reached up and felt my head, feeling it stitched as well, with a thick heavy duty bandage covering it.

" Who got me all stitched up? " I asked

" Erica," Grandad replied.

I blushed, but something else was nagging me.

" But I feel like...I don't know…," I trailed off, trying to pinpoint what that matter was.

" Those bears also had rabies that were, purposely, put in by the enemy. "

Now that got my blood rushing. If I had the rabies, then I'm dead! Rabies are incurable without a vaccine put into the bloodstream as quick as possible.

" So I'm dead?!"

" No Ben, this young fellow came along," Grandad answered, looking at my weirdly.

Grandad then. kicked some dude tied in ropes and gagged up.

" He is an agent of those working with SPYDER. He had told us that the rabies were deliberately put in, and the bears were purposely set loose on us. Somehow, SPYDER knows that we are here. But, to get to the point, he wanted Alistar's notebook and in return, he had the vaccine. Erica once again saved the day by dueling him and completely crushing him in a fight, giving us both the vaccine and the notebook. "

" Wow…" I muttered.

And here I thought Erica still hated me.

Guilt and shame plagued my mind as I remembered what I said to her that night, and even though I said that, she still cared enough about me to fix me up.

" Thank you, Erica….And I apologize for the other thing. I-I didn't mean it. I was just mad that Mike and Emmy got kidnapped," I stammered out.

" It's alright Ben. I should have paid a bit more attention…" she said giving me a smile.

" Hold up now. You did what to my little girl? " Cyrus put in.

As everyone bickered, I couldn't help but count my lucky stars that I made it through all this alive.

What was the time anyway? It looked dark.

Wait….I concentrated. My skill of knowing exactly what time it was, seemed to not be working.

Suddenly, a horrible thought came into my mind.

No…no, no...

" Grandad! Give me a hard math problem!" I yelped.

He looked at me strangely, as did everyone else, but I was frantic.

" Why? "

" Just do it!"

" Alright...hmmmm. What's 6462342 x 2383732? "

Nothing. My mind was completely blank!

Normally, I would have gotten it in a fraction of a second!

" Ummm….I don't know! Uhhh….472830227?" I answered frantically.

I was legit freaking out.

Grandad narrowed his eyes.

" No, you aren't even remotely close. The answer is 15404491420344. This is no time for games Ben. "

" I'm not joking! Ask me another one! "

This couldn't be happening. Was one of my deepest fears coming true?

Erica interjected, " Ben what are you saying? "

I looked at everyone straight in the eyes.

" I think….I think I lost my innate math skills. "

"What?" Grandad said in an outburst.

"I know… I didn't think this is possible. But my mind is utterly blank," I said, close to almost crying.

I only stopped myself from crying, knowing everyone was looking.

Erica gasped, "It's probably a side effect of the bear attack and the rabies. It probably affected your brain or damaged it, or something."

I couldn't believe it. It was my worst nightmare and fears come to life. I was always more scared of things like this, rather than a scared of SPYDER or something.

Scratch that, I was terrified, not just scared.

"Ben..we'll find some way to cure you or fix this," Cyrus said, surprising me.

All of a sudden, Zoe spoke up, "Yeah Ben, we will cure this. You're still Smokescreen, still an amazing spy."

I was touched...but I had no idea if this could be fixed. Heck, I wasn't sure I still even believed this was happening yet.

"Ben," Erica started, her voice steely.

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly startled.

"I-I," she broke off.

She surged forward and all of a sudden she had her arms wrapped around me and was hugging me tight. I gave a strangled sort of gasp, but didn't move away. My arms automatically moved and tightened around her, pulling her nice and close. Her warm, lean body was perfect leaning against mine.

 **Erica's POV**

Oh my gosh, this is amazing. Ben hugging me back, and making me more warm than I've ever felt. Wait...

I quickly pulled away. What am I doing?

I'm Erica Hale, the top spy in training. The Ice Queen. And I certainly don't randomly hug Ben.

"Uhhh," Ben stammered as I pulled away from the hug.

I turned red and pushed Ben away.

"I, um, I don't know."

Everyone was staring at us, open mouthed.

Even Ben was looking at me incredulously. I really didn't know what came over me. That's been happening a lot recently. I thought for a moment and came to a decision.

"I'm sorry Ben," I said softly.

Then, I coldly said, "Let's concentrate on the mission and nothing else. Find Emmy and Mike, free them and thwart whatever plan SPYDER has. That's it. Stick to the mission, and basically save the world. As usual."

My heart twisted a little, but I was the Ice Queen after all. I gave a sorry look to Ben, but hardened it after. I turned to the others.

"Understand?"

There was a murmur of answers.

 **"Good. We've got a mission to finish."**

 **B/N- Hey, Impossible here. You guys get to look forward to a week of updates from Xenon! Yay! Technically that means you'll get a little bit of me everyday too, since I write tiny bits. Today I just wrote that little delicious hug scene and the outbursts after Ben's predicament. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!(they make both Xenon and I happy) Till tomorrow, ImpossibleThings12**

 **A/N- Yeah...I'm updating every day! Impossible is a bit too humble for own good! Make sure to compliment her as much you do me. See you guys tmrw!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ayyyyyy. It's Xenon and I am back for chapter 34! Like I said, I'm going to try my best to keep my promise everyday.**

 **Keyword there…" Try. "**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Remember to review!**

 _ **Chapter 32**_

 **Ben POV**

Well, at least I finally got the hug Erica owed me…

Bad news was that I was stupid now.

Currently, I was the most useless person in the group.

Even Warren was better than me now, and by the way he was talking to me, I think he knew it.

" Hah! No math skills at all Ben. Do you think you can beat SPYDER now? "

I was just trying to ignore him, but I don't think that is going to work in the long run.

Warren is _not_ the type of person who quits, even when it's obvious the person doesn't want to listen to his crap.

" I think I'm smarter than you now, Ben…"

It was getting hard, trying not to punch him in the solar plexus.

Fortunately, Erica took care of it for me by decking Warren.

She pulled him up and whispered some words in his ear. Warren turned blue and then a shade of purple.

He shut up.

" Thanks, " I whisper to Erica.

She nodded.

Zoe, Jawa, and Chip were trying not to laugh as Warren hung his head pitifully as we hiked.

Warren was right though; I didn't know if I was good enough to be in Spy School anymore.

My one special talent...Poof! Disappeared into thin air. Now I was regular Ben Ripley with some okay fighting skills and a decent aim.

The worst part was that I didn't know if I could ever get them back…

Best not to dwell on these things. I have a mission to finish. And even if I don't get my math skills back, so be it.

" Grandad, do you think we should take another look at the book and what we found in John's pockets? " I ask him, while walking alongside him.

" Maybe we should.." he answered.

" Gather around everyone, let's take another look at the map we found in John's pockets and Alistar's notebook! "I yelled out.

We all squatted in a circle as Grandad took the map and notebook out of his pack.

The map we found had the forest, but it gave no clear indication to where the SPYDER campout was.

The notebook was proving more useful as it gave us telltale clues on where to go. But it was increasingly turning into almost as bad a source as the map, because it gave us several dead ends, and took us in a circle once or twice.

And all of them had weird latitude and longitude coordinates, that when plugged into the GPS, said we had to go to the Mediterranean or the Great Wall of China.

Pretty sure that wasn't where SPYDER was hiding out…

" It's getting increasingly clear that SPYDER employed several tricks and schemes to try and set unwanted visitors off their path, " Cyrus says.

" So how do we find them? We have no clear location of where they are hiding, and the situation seems to get worse by the minute, " Alexander said worriedly.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

This was supposed to be the part where I had all the answers and magically led the team to victory.

Just not this time.

" Sorry guys...I-I have nothing. No clue, to be more precise. I'm useless. "

" No, you are not useless Ben, " Zoe says.

" She's right Ben, just because you can't multiply an x number by an x number, doesn't mean you aren't a spy anymore, " Erica said.

I took a deep breath, maybe they were right.

Even Jawa chipped in to say, "You're not useless. Just not helpful at the moment."

It didn't exactly help, but I appreciated the gesture.

" Thanks... I guess? "

" Take a look at it anyway Ben, maybe if we put our heads together we can get something, " Sam says.

I grudgingly looked at the two things that could decide the mission.

Both of them had a bunch of random coordinates that filled the back of the map, and the last page of the book.

" These coordinates have to mean something. Even though it seems to just put us in the wrong direction, there has to be a reason. They could have not even given us the coordinates and we would be equally confused, " I say.

" What are you saying Ben? " Grandad asks me a little confused.

" I'm saying that somewhere, somehow, SPYDER input the real coordinates into these " fake " coordinates, " I say finally.

There was a moment of silence before Zoe broke into a grin.

" See! I knew you weren't useless! "

" Hold your horses Zoe, I still haven't figured anything out. It's just a guess. "

" Well it is a mighty good guess, " Grandad says.

I looked at all the coordinates again.

There has to be some sort of code hidden in the coordinates that give the correct ones.

Staring at them probably won't do me any good.

Instead I decided to focus on the ones that are different in some way.

Wait…

A couple of them are repeated.

Maybe that was it…

It's definetly it!

After looking at the coordinates again, they were also underlined!

" I got it guys! The ones that are underlined and repeated will give us the answer! "

 **Done! A little short, but still good since I went solo late at night. I gave Impossible the night off since I work her way too hard.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and remember to review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hope you guys enjoy this one. Impossible wrote it.**

 _ **Chapter 33**_

 **Ben's POV**

I glanced at the paper again, and saw the numbers were definitely repeated, and very faintly underlined.

"What? Really?" Grandad exclaimed.

"I knew you weren't useless!" Zoe said.

I guess she was right...but I still have to figure out in which order these coordinates go, or if they're scrambled or not. Or if we even need both of them.

"Yeah, I think. I'm not positive, but even without my math skills I'm pretty sure these are the right coordinates," I said slowly.

I took another look at the notebook.

(19.16254518° N, 21.4592°S) and (48.33332°N, 072.1391°S). Those were the numbers: coordinates that would hopefully lead us to SPYDER.

Cyrus looked at the notebook and stared at the numbers I was looking at.

"There are 2 pairs of coordinates. Which one is the correct one?" Cyrus asked, most likely not looking for an actual answer.

I thought hard and almost gave up, remembering (as if I forgot) my math skills were gone. But, I then realized that geography, coordinates, and anything like that, is just logic. I luckily still have my logic intact.

"You guys," I addressed the group, "I want to try to figure this out, even without my skills. Pure logic….it should help. Okay?"

There was a chorus of okay and alrights, and a few nods.

I clutched the notebook and walked a little ways off to be alone and concentrate. I thought back to all those strategy and learning games I played before I was "recruited" to be a spy. There was one game in particular...some geography game with scrambled coordinates. The numbers stood for something; they have to, otherwise even SPYDER would get confused with them. One of them had to be correct, and the other a decoy to throw anyone off, who might get the coordinates. I couldn't think of anything though.

But, all of a sudden, staring at the numbers, I thought I saw something.

"Hey, Erica? Can you come here?" I yelled over to the group.

She ran over, as usual, not commenting on anything but the mission.

"Did you find something?" Erica asked briskly.

"Umm, I'm not sure.. maybe," I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Is it possible that SPYDER would base themselves in a spot with coordinates corresponding with a number code?" I said, rushing through my words, with the fear that I was hopelessly wrong.

Erica looked at me, and nodded her head slowly.

"They _are_ known for doing things to mislead us. So, this is possible."

"Great. Now, if only I still had my math skills!"

Erica only looked at me. She then spoke up again, "Ben. There's more to you then your math skills. Codes aren't always all about math. If this is, in fact, a code, you can figure it out."

I took a breath, and hoped she was right.

"Fine, let me try to do this."

She stood there, still, as I stared at the numbers once again.

Then it hit me.

"OH! Erica! I bet it's something actually simple like the alphabet-number code. It's effective, but easy," I exclaimed.

"I bet you're right Ben," she said.

Then she called everyone over, "Grandfather, and the rest of you, come here."

I flipped to an empty page in the notebook, and

wrote down the numbers with a pen that happened to be tucked in it. I was startled to see that I couldn't remember them properly, and had to flip the page back multiple times. When I wrote them down I looked closer and started to match the letters to the numbers. A was 1, and so on and so forth.

19 was S… 16 was P. 25, Y.

Wait.

"Erica! I think I might have figured this out!" I said.

I quickly did the rest of the letters for that one string of numbers and realized I was correct.

"It's the first one. The one where it says 19.16254518. It stands for SPYDER, so I don't think it can be the other one. What do you think?"

"Ben, I do believe you did it," Sam said.

"Good job Ben, my boy," Grandad said to me.

"We just have to input these and see where they take us," I added.

Cyrus input the numbers in the GPS. Hopefully, it will take us where we need to go.

"We did it, we got where they must be holding Emmy and Mike," Cyrus said, after a moment's pause.

I heaved a breath of relief. We were so much closer to rescuing Emmy and Mike, and thwarting SPYDER's plans.

"This is showing a place a few hours from here," Zoe said, looking at the device Cyrus was still holding.

"Oh, are we going to go after them right now?" I asked.

"Well, do you feel up to it Ben? You were the one injured after all," Grandad asked me.

I nodded. I also regretted nodding as I felt my head pound slightly, the pain I hadn't really felt before when I was distracted, coming back strongly. As my head spun slightly I stopped nodding.

"Uh, actually… maybe we can wait an hour or something…?" I said hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" Sam said.

"My head is spinning," I truthfully said.

"Ahhh, okay then. You get an hour's rest, but then we will leave. We must get Emmy and Mike," Cyrus said understandingly.

I was really surprised, but said nothing, not wanting to jinx something.

Sam addressed us, "Guess we're getting started in a little bit then. Everyone, make sure you're prepared to face SPYDER. We don't know what they've got in store for us."

 **B/N- Okay! Impossible here. Xenon asked me a small favor of writing this chapter since he had something to do. Although, this was a bit challenging to write(and I wrote some of it half asleep..it's late where I am..)…Hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**

 **A/N- It was a big favor. You did great Impossible. Better than I would have written it. Now go to sleep.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys been really really really busy so my betas took over. Hope you guys like this one.**

 _ **Chapter 34**_

 **Ben's POV**

I blinked open my eyes, my headache finally subsiding. Apparently I had fallen asleep for the hour we had until we launched our, hopefully successful, rescue mission.

"Ben, get up. Grab your gun and get hydrated, we need to go," Erica said, walking up to where I was seated.

I nodded and wobbled to my feet. I looked around on the ground, assuming my gun would be somewhere near me. I started to panic when I couldn't find it.

"Grandad..? I don't know where my gun is," I said walking to him.

"Oh, don't worry. Sam has it. Also, are you feeling alright?"

"I'll get it from him then, and yeah I'm fine now. We're heading off in a few minutes, right?" I asked.

"Yes, my boy. We're going to save Emmy and Mike!" Grandad answered.

"Come here everyone, we have to finalize our plans, so we can make sure this is a successful attempt at rescue and finishing this mission," Cyrus' rough voice rang out.

We all grouped together, weapons ready, faces determined. Uncle Sam handed me my gun.

"You know, Grandpa, maybe you shouldn't announce your plans so loudly," Erica frowned, pointing to our prisoner.

John was still tied to the tree, apparently asleep. But you could never trust a SPYDER agent.

"We have the coordinates now," Grandad nodded to me approvingly.

"What are we waiting for?"

"What about John?" Alexander pointed out.

"Take him hostage?" Warren suggested.  
"They have Mike and Emmy, we have him!"

"I think it's risky," I said. I cast another glance at the enemy agent. He was snoring loudly. "He could escape, attack us, misdirect us..."

"We've got him under our watch," Cyrus said.

"So we leave him here?" Zoe asked.

"Bringing him will be a hassle wouldn't it?" She added.

Another discussion was about to break out when something happened. It was so fast we didn't even have time to react.

John scrambled up, free of the ropes that had tied him down, and vanished into the foliage.

"Hey! Catch that-!" Cyrus barked a curse.

We immediately raced into action.

I didn't see where John went, but I followed Erica; Zoe, Warren and Alexander behind me.

We streaked past trees,sprinting. I had healed from the bear attack, but a sudden sprint like this was _not_ a good way to start the day.

"Dad, split up!" Erica ordered, her gun already in her hand.

"Zoe, on the other side! Corner him!"

Zoe sped up and ran to corner him. I pumped my legs faster, ignoring the slight fatigue I still felt, to try to end up next to Erica.

Breathing hard I sidled up next to her. She gave me a glance, and I knew that's all she could do while pursuing an enemy agent anyway.

There was a crash and a loud groan.

"We got him!" Sam and Zoe's voice rang out from a little ways off.

Erica and I slowed, as did the others, although they reached them first. We paced ourselves in a jog instead, and ran to Sam and Zoe. But right before we reached them, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"What a surprise! We found you. Poor SPYDER isn't as good these days are they?"

There was a loud noise and then silence. Erica and I exchanged heavy and worried looks.

Who was the man? And what just happened?

 **LINEBREAK TALKS WHEN IMPOSSIBLE SAYS SO**

 **Emmy's POV**

"Emmy. Emmy. Emmy!" Mike said.

"What!?" I said in an outburst.

I could not believe we were still trapped in SPYDER's headquarters. I thought everyone would've rescued us by now. We had tried to escape once, but that resulted in us being knocked out and moved to another room, this time with glaring lights, a metal door and a concrete floor.

"Are we ever going to get rescued?" Mike asked.

"Mike, Ben will save us. No matter what. And don't forget about the rest of them either;they're all trained spies who know what they're doing. Now shhh, I need to think," I finished.

He nodded and for once, shut up. From what I could tell, we were somewhere near a forest..but that's all I could figure out.

I, a top spy, was next to clueless.

The only thing I knew for certain was that we were in some SPYDER headquarters, and were being watched by cameras. I figured that out because we were only brought water(and some measly, drugged food) when we were sleeping, and they wouldn't know when we were asleep unless they were watching us, since I tried to go to sleep at different times each day to hopefully cause some confusion. I tried to think of an escape plan, but drew another blank.

"Emmy?"

I sighed, "What now?"

"Wanna go out with me?" Mike asked, beaming at me.

My jaw dropped and I didn't utter even a single word.

Then, "Of course not dimwit! We're being held hostage by a dangerous organization and _that's_ what's going through your mind?"

"Geez, calm down, I was trying to lighten up the mood. It was just a joke," he said.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled. Secretly, I was a little relieved that Mike was trying to lighten the atmosphere; getting kidnapped could really down someone's sense of joy.

Right then there was a squeak and a bang of a door. I leaped up into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I tried to say strongly.

"Young girl, I'm just a SPYDER agent. Nothing to worry about," said a tall man dressed in black.

I bit back a remark. However, Mike didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"What do you want now stupid?" Mike unwisely said.

The man stepped forward and I did not budge from my fighting position.

"I see you got out of your bonds very fast," he noted, nodding towards the cut ropes on the floor, underneath the chairs Mike and I were originally tied to.

I still said nothing, and glanced at Mike hoping he'd get the message to be quiet as well.

"Playing silent, aren't you? Well it does not matter. I am only here to escort you."

That piqued at my interest and I knew I had to say something.

"Where. Where are we being so graciously 'escorted'? We're just being relocated aren't we?" I said, the words rushing out.

"Smart you are. Yes, I may as well tell you. You're being relocated. Trust me, your friends will never find you," he gave an evil grin.

"Come on now," he beckoned.

"Not without a fight, I won't," I grounded out.

"I expected that. _Sorry_ about this," he said, not sounding sorry in the very least. He then slipped on a mask.

My eyes widened and I whirled around to look at Mike. He seemed to come to the same conclusion as me and his face mirrored mine.

The air filled with a toxic smell and I collapsed. I tried to hold my breath, but it did nothing. The poison tainted air filled my lungs and I shut my eyes.

 **B/N(InSPYration): Hey, this is AM. Once again, Impossible did almost all the work :P There are several complications with multi betaing and time zones, but we did our best. See ya next time!**

 **B/N- Impossible here. Basically whatever AM said, I did practically all of it ;P Xenon was busy, and so he asked the small favor of writing the chapter for him. Here it is and hope you guys enjoyed. Make sure to leave a review! Go ahead and tell me what could've been improved(no, not you inSPYration) And now, I gotta go! Till next time, ImpossibleThings12**


	37. Chapter 37

**Guys I have an announcement...**

 **I'm quitting fanfiction...**

 **Sorry for this guys, but...**

 **APRILL FOOOOOOOLLS XDXDXD.**

 **Lol, did I get you guys? Next chappy will be next week, sorry for the wait. Really busy.**


	38. Chapter 38

**So I've got the next chappy out for you dudes and dudettes! Thanks so much for your continued support through these harsh times with tons of work on my plate. I've especially gotta thank my betas for being awesome!**

 **And don't worry cliffies are going to show up with maybe less frequency.**

 **Enjoy this one guys!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Chapter 35**

 _ **Emmy POV**_

I woke up in another isolated room. Mike was there, sprawled on the floor. He was sleeping, and drooling of course.

How in the world did we get here?!

Suddenly, I remembered...

 _The air filled with a toxic smell and I collapsed. I tried to hold my breath, but it did nothing. The poison tainted air filled my lungs and I shut my eyes._

Someone had poisoned the both of us.

" Mike, Mike wake up! " I yell at him, while frantically shaking him.

I had no idea what the effects of the poison were. Whether they were long term or short term, and if Mike might be in danger.

He wasn't responding.

" C'mon Mike, wake up! "

It wasn't working. No, no this couldn't be happening.

" Please, Mike, " I almost sob.

Suddenly, he got up with a start.

" Who, what, where, when, why? " He stuttered, looking very sleepy.

He focused his eyes on me.

" Why do you look like you saw a ghost, princess?"

Mike was alive.

I punched him in the stomach.

" Owwwww, what was that for?" Mike asked, wincing.

" For worrying me you jerkwad. "

He scratched his head and smiled.

" Yeah well, I'm alive. And is that worry in your tone Emmy? " He teases me, with his classic Mike grin.

As much as I wanted to deny it: yup. I was worried about him.

" Shut up and let me think," I growl at him, with my heart not really in it.

" All right, " he said, and laid back on the floor.

Since that was taken care of, I could focus on the bigger matter at hand.

Where the heck were we? And how did we get here?!

 **Line Break**

 _ **Ben POV**_

We were still a bit confused on who that man was.

" Guys, focus on the matter at hand! It's probably a trick set up by SPYDER to distract us," Erica says.

I wasn't so sure, but Mike and Emmy were more important.

Unfortunately, Jawa thought different.

" We have two SPYDER crazies milling around. So, we need to tread carefully. This might as well be a trap. I say we slow down. "

" Are you kidding me? Every second we waste, Mike and Emmy could be dying, " Erica yells back.

I was torn apart: two great spies on two opposing sides.

" What do you think Ben? " Erica asks me with hope in her eyes. She wanted to get my cousin and my best friend back as much as I did.

I take a deep breath, and said something I hoped wouldn't screw up the mission.

" I say we push on! Mike and Emmy could be in danger, and I think we are prepared and ready to handle anything SPYDER throws at us. "

Everyone nods their head, agreeing with me...Except Jawa.

He had his mouth open, aghast.

" Tha-I-It's going to bite us back in the back. Ben, I know you want your friend and family back, but look at this logically and mathematically! This is not something Ben, with all gears turning, would say! It's too risky. "

" Well, all my gears aren't turning, but it's a risk I am willing to take, " I retorted stubbornly.

" Bu-, " Jawa tries to put in.

" The conversation is over Jawa, " Cyrus says.

" Yes, we will and can. We can end this now, " Grandad says with determination in his eyes.

So it was set, we would try to infiltrate the SPYDER base.

Sad that we didn't know Jawa was right, and it would bite us back in the butt.

 **Line Break**

 _ **Ben's POV**_

A while later, after we had the argument, we decided on trekking on to the coordinates. We finally reached a modern looking building (yet still in the forest), and quickly hid from where there were bound to be cameras.

"Listen up," Erica whispered.

"We're going to infiltrate SPYDER's headquarters _now_. I want a clean operation, in and out, rescue Mike and Emmy, with as little fighting and injuries as possible," she stated.

"I want Grandad, Chip, Zoe and Ben inside with me, and the rest of you stay put here for surveillance. Here's the screen showing the hacked into cameras," Erica said once again, handing Jawa a high tech tablet.

"Wait, what about my Grandad? And Sam? They should both go in too," I said quickly.

"Erica knows what she's doing," Cyrus put in.

I looked at Grandad and he conveyed a message to me with just his eyes: let Erica decide who's going where, She must know what she's doing, after all.

Then Cyrus spoke up, "Are we ready?"

I nodded, and the rest of us did too.

"Let's do this," Sam said.

With a nod from Cyrus and Grandad, Erica shot at the cameras with a special gun that messed up all the signals and blurred the cameras. Warren, Jawa, Sam and my Grandad crouched around in the bushes and trees with the tablet. The rest of us, Erica, Zoe, Chip, Cyrus and I, got ready to go straight up to the side entrance we saw.

"One, two, three," Erica mouthed.

Then we ran up to the door with Erica in front, to pick the lock, or shoot it open if needed. She went to touch it, when Zoe pushed against it and it swung wide open.

My eyes narrowed.

"Erica, this can't be good," I whispered.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

We quietly walked into the building. I held in a gasp. The place looked a bit like headquarters from spy movies, and then maybe a bit more abandoned seeming.

Cyrus put a finger to his lips to signal quiet. Erica stalked over to a computer to start to hack and disable. Meanwhile, I swept my gaze around and thought," _This seems too easy..it's too quiet and seemingly empty."_

There were papers strewn across a desk, not unlike the big desks at a doctor's office, and the chair pushed back as if someone pushed it back in a rush.

Then, Erica motioned me towards her. She put her mouth close to my ear, and whispered, "I got all the cameras off. I couldn't see a camera watching Emmy or Mike though…" Erica trailed off. I nodded to show my understanding.

"Come on, let's look for Emmy and Mike now," Zoe said.

"Let's split up. Ben and I work on searching one part of the building, and Grandad, Zoe and Chip the other," Erica ordered.

We split up, and went our separate ways.

"Erica, I really don't like the feeling of this. It's too easy. Where're the guards? Or an alarm system maybe?" I said, following her, as she took lead in the hallway.

"Well, it seems deserted; that can't be right. It must be another clever trick...we'll find out what it is, and get past whatever the problem is," she responded.

All of a sudden, a loud, trilling alarm rang through the building.

Erica and I exchanged alarmed glances. We heard pounding footsteps, and immediately broke into a run. We were about to take a sharp turn, but we saw a big, burly man, in what looked like a training suit, standing in front of some door. I looked at Erica, wide eyed.

She mouthed to me, " _There'll be more. Be ready to fight your way out of this."_

I gave a quick nod, and shifted into a fighting stance. Erica balanced on her toes, and tiptoed into the area the man was.

Then, there was a heavy sound of something-someone-dropping.

Erica strolled back to me, and smirked at my expression.

"That was easy," I said to her.

"Way too easy," Erica said suspiciously.

I was going to voice my agreement, when another screeching noise filled the air. Except this time it sounded like people!

"Ben! We got to see what that was, _now,"_ she said in a rush.

We ran to where we thought the source of the noise was.

What we found was Cyrus, Zoe, and Chip, tied to some chairs. I looked around frantically and saw no one but them.

"Are you guys okay?! What happened?" I exclaimed.

"We were tied up," Chip offered.

Erica shot him a glare and he looked away.

"Well come on, Erica, help untie us all," Cyrus said.

We both rushed to help them.

A glinting paper was caught in the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Erica? There's some paper over there," I said.

I bent down and picked it up, it _was_ glinting...with drops of blood!

I took a sharp inhale.

"Erica!"

I quickly read what the note said: _Greetings from SPYDER. Well, suppose you found our facility. Too late. We relocated Mike and Emmy. You'll_ never _find them. Good bye! Oh, yes, and that blood? It's theirs._

Erica ran over to me, and I silently handed her the note. She read it, her face growing deeply worried as she did.

"Oh my gosh. What do we do now?"

 **And done. Impossible did half, and inSPY will help next chapter**

 **Remember to review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I have to like apologize like 50 million times**

 **Especially to my betas, my work is literally killing me. I had tennis tournament last weekend and I have another one coming up**

 **Not to mention, AP classes are taking the butt out of me**

 **This is like the 100th Author's Note I have sent, but guys just wait it out for a week or two**

 **Hopefully**

 **I envy the ones who write with no schedule.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Yes, I'm alive. And yes I'm uber sorry. No excuses, two months. I'm a jerk. I'm gonna get into this chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 36**_

 **Mike POV**

Normally being in a room with a pretty girl would be a blessing. I would be counting my lucky stars right now.

But...Unfortunately since we were in a tight spot, I couldn't use my normal Mike charm to woo the lucky lady Emmy.

I could however show how brave I was.

We were in a small room with white walls.

It seemed like there was nothing else until I noticed that there was a small pail and what looked like a couple of bars in the corner.

I rushed over, startling Emmy who in deep thought.

" Look! I found water and food, " I exclaimed.

I was just about to take a huge sip and bite into the delish looking bar until Emmy slapped the bar away from me and took my water.

" You _idiot._ Both the water and food bars are most likely drugged! I can almost smell the unnatural chemicals emanating from this crap, " she hissed at me.

Maybe it was drugged…

" But, then are we just not gonna eat then? Cause I'm not sure about you, but I'm starving, " I complained in hunger.

She wrung her hands in exasperation.

" Fine! Do whatever you want to do! You can get drugged like a sick little cat and be out cold for all I care! "

I was hungry, but I didn't want Emmy to get mad at me. Especially since she was a masterclass fighter. Last thing I needed was a couple of more bruises added to many sets I already have.

" Look, I'm sorry. You got a better idea? " I said this hopefully because if Emmy had a pie or pizza stuck up her sleeve I would be up for it.

" You could suck it up maybe? " She still hadn't turned around.

I sat heavily on my butt, tired and done.

Ben had told me beforehand that this wasn't James Bond. This wasn't a movie. It wasn't cool gadgets, casinos, car chases, or any other stuff.

This was cold hard work.

And I was determined to show that I could handle it.

If Ben could do it, so could I.

I turned back to Emmy.

" Alright, what have you got? "

 **Ben POV**

No, no, no no! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! We were supposed to bust Mike and Emmy out, proceed to crush SPYDER and its allies. Rescue to British royalty and come home preferably with my entire family and friends!

Instead we were standing in a empty room with no one in it!

Anger was flooding into my brain.

" Check the back of the note, " I said angrily.

Erica turned the back of the note over.

What I read made my blood run cold.

" _PS: The entire building is set to blow in 10 seconds right after you leave this room. Good luck escaping dead meat! "_

Cyrus and Grandad turned to us with fear in their eyes. " Run! As fast as you can, " the roared.

We fled, never once have I ever run as fast as I did before. I could barely see in front of me.

 _The building is set to blow up you idiot! Run faster!_

I doubled my pace and rushed into open ground and promptly slammed into a tree.

Two seconds later the building blew up, throwing the rest of us another couple feet.

Smoke came from the site as I got up and stumbled coughing and clutching my sides in pain.

I was covered in soot, bark, blood, and who knows what else.

My insides were mush, my lungs breathing in massive gasps. I wasn't in good shape.

" Is everyone alright? " Erica called out while coughing.

" Roll Call! " Grandad called out.

After reaffirming that we were all alive and were not injured to a massive extent.

We all regrouped as we catched our breaths.

Several of us collapsed on the ground on our butts.

" This whole break out thing was a setup, we were duped! " Erica said with anger blazing in her eyes.

After all that locating, fighting, and planning. We were lead to another dead end.

" I warned you guys, " Jawa said still catching his breath.

" I knew it was going to be a trap, but you guys didn't listen. "

Sam looked over at the wreckage, " Maybe we can look for clues in the aftermath of the explosion. Maybe something we could salvage. "

We all looked over at the smoking crater that was once a building.

It was all we had right now.

As we stumbled towards the crater, I couldn't help but angrier by the minute.

This was my fault. In my haste to rescue Mike and Ems, I didn't care about any traps, didn't scan the surroundings to a full extent, basically we ran into a massacre.

I didn't act like a spy.

I acted like a fool.

Ran into the fray half-cocked with no legit plan.

Because of my mistake, the team was in shambles.

How was I going to fix this?

 **AN: Like I said, no excuses. I'm going to update three or twice a week. Hope you guys can forgive me.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Lol.**

 _ **Chapter 37**_

 **Ben POV**

Three words.

I screwed up.

That's all there was to it. Maybe one day I can look back at this moment and laugh at how much of an idiot I was back in the good ole days of spying.

But right now?

I was down and out.

One of the first few rules spy school taught you was to not get ahead of yourself. Stay conservative. Look before you leap. All that jazz.

Time and time again, I was proving to be an inadequate spy.

Whatever. Shaking all the negative thoughts out of my mind, I turned to the team.

What I saw brought back the negative thoughts and some depression to boot.

They were surveying the crater and shuffling through the wreckage the bomb left. I could tell by the look in their eyes that their heart was in it.

It was obvious. The bomb had destroyed all trace of evidence. Classic SPYDER.

After another hour of fruitless searching, we reconvened at the base of a tree.

For a few seconds it was deathly quiet.

Clearing my throat, I spoke with as much sincerity I could muster.

" I..um, would like to apologize to the group, especially Jawa. I rushed in without a care in the world. I ignored advice given to me on the account of it diverting from my goal. I'm a terrible spy and if you guys don't want to take my suggestions anymore or even kick me off the team, I wouldn't blame you. "

I looked down at my shoes. Couldn't even look my grandfather or anyone else in the eye. Alexander was a better spy than me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up, I saw Cyrus's wise old face.

" Listen here Ben. You didn't make the executive decision here. We all did. If anything, we all shoulder the blame for not discussing other options. Jawa suggested something that we thought would prevent us from rescuing your friend and your cousin. It was in the heat of the moment. A good spy admits when he makes a mistake. Frankly, I'm impressed by your confession. Don't get down on yourself. We're still in this. "

Cyrus's words shook me to the core. Did he really still believe that I was a valuable member of this group?

Looking around, I saw faces of agreement. Erica flashed me a smile that warmed me up instantly.

Maybe all wasn't lost after all.

 **A/N**

 **Hoohah..hah...ha….**

 **Yeah, plsdontkillme**


End file.
